


Believe me now?

by Valle_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valle_Girl/pseuds/Valle_Girl
Summary: “So how can I help you today, James?”The man smiled sheepishly, ducking his head slightly and shoving his hands into the front pockets of his black slacks. “ Right,” James chuckled.”Straight to business, I’ll try not to take up much of your time. I know you are probably busy.” James straightened his posture, puffing out his chest, and lifting his head up high. “I want you back.”Lena’s eyes widened, she held back what she would assume to be a disgusted scoff. “That’s uh, nice?”--Or the one where to get James off Lena's back, Kara and Lena start to "fake" date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1027
Kudos: 5141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELIES DID YOU MISS ME?!!?:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The one thing Lena Luthor didn’t do, was panic or ‘freak-out’, over the easy things. She was a Luthor. Luthor’s don’t panic. Luthor’s don’t blank on what to say. A Luthor’s mind is sharp and quick, comebacks at the ready at the tip of their tongues. While Lena was technically a half Luthor, that in no way stopped her from being the smartest in her family. Her own brother couldn’t even figure out his best friend was Superman until after a few _years_ of knowing him, while Lena had figured out her best friend was Supergirl after one sentence, _“I flew here…on a bus!”_ and after a brief life-saving encounter in a helicopter. Despite being a Luthor, despite being the smartest in the room, Lena found herself anxiously pacing the length of her office, her heels muffled taps the only sound in her office, besides her own slightly erratic breathing.

~10 minutes ago~

“Miss Luthor?” a slightly robotic voice called out.

Lena shifted her head up from her laptop, “Yes, Hope?”

“Sorry to interrupt your work flow Miss Luthor, but a James Olsen is here, and he wishes to speak with you.” The AI responded calmly.

Lena couldn’t help but grimace slightly into her empty office, she had half a mind to tell her AI- now newly turned robot assistant, to send her ex-boyfriend away. Still though she couldn’t help but wonder why he was even trying to speak with her, not that they weren’t amicable towards each other, because they were, but if they didn’t have to interact with each other they sure as hell didn’t.

“Should I turn Mr. Olsen away, Miss Luthor?” Hope questioned after her creators long pause.

Lena sighed heavily, schooling her irritated and slightly grossed expression to a more friendly and welcoming one.”No, send Mr. Olsen in, but if he’s in here for more then five minutes, tell me I have an upcoming meeting that can’t be pushed back.”

“Yes, of course Miss Luthor.”

Lena stood up from her desk and looked toward her office doors mentally preparing herself for an encounter she’d rather not have in the first place. Not a second later James walked through Lena’s office doors, his ‘charming’ smile settled on his face.

“So your new assistant is an Alexa?” James asked, chuckling lightly.

It took all of Lena’s self restraint to not roll her eyes and tell her ex to leave that very moment, but she pushed through.

“She’s an AI actually. Far superior to Alexa in every way shape and form.” Lena said in a faux calm voice.

“Human assistants don’t do the trick anymore, huh?” James tried to joke.

“They would, if they stopped trying to murder and or steal from me.” Lena chuckled darkly.

“Fair.” James nodded, walking further into Lena’s office.

“So how can I help you today, James?”

The man smiled sheepishly, ducking his head slightly and shoving his hands into the front pockets of his black slacks. “ Right,” James chuckled.”Straight to business, I’ll try not to take up much of your time. I know you are probably busy.” James straightened his posture, puffing out his chest, and lifting his head up high. “I want you back.”

Lena’s eyes widened, she held back what she would assume to be a disgusted scoff. “That’s uh, nice?”

“I want us to try again, Lena.” James said stepping forward so that only Lena’s desk was between them.”I thought we were pretty good together. Two smart individuals, both running massive companies, both head strong, both…” James paused looking at the CEO with some type of emotion Lena couldn’t place. “Both in love..?”

“I’m going to stop you right there Mr.Olsen.” Lena sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her left hand. “We broke up” Lena sighed again, loudly, closing her eyes to prevent the from rolling. “a very long time ago.” Lena retrieved her hand back from her face and settled it on her hip. She opened her eyes and let her CEO ‘Miss Luthor’ persona come through. “The only relationship I’m interested in having with you, is the one we currently share, nothing more.”

James took a step back, his expressions contorting from one filled with hope to one buried in confusion and what looked to be anger. “We had a good thing going Lena, or at least I thought we did..? Why are you fighting this? Don’t pretend like you didn’t love me, we can still make this work!”

The CEO repressed a full body flinch, but continued on as if she wasn’t disgusted in her former boyfriends words.”Mr. Olsen…” Lena started.

“I’m willing to put the time in Lena. I’m willing to put my neck out there on the line for you. I don’t see anyone else doing that! You don’t have any better offers, so why not just try again with me? It’d be easy.” James interrupted.

_‘Masculinity so frail…’_ Lena thought while trying to not to give up being civil, and start verbally bashing the man-no, boy in front of her.

“Mr. Olsen,” Lena said firmly. “You would do well to remember that I do not like being cut off or interrupted while speaking. Surely our time together would have made that a rather obvious fact. Never the less, I repeat my earlier statement. I want. Nothing. More. Than. What. We. Have. Now.” Lena paused to look directly into Jame’s eyes. “And that’s final.” The CEO practically growled.

“Oh enough already, Lena!” James pressed, his voice raising slightly. “Most people wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole! You can learn to love me again, what other options do you even have as a Luthor?”

‘ _Oh, I’ll fuck you up.’_

“That has got to be the ridiculously arrogant statement I’ve ever heard in my life!” Lena laughed, a smile breaking out on her face. “You are a fool if you think I’d ever get back together with you. You’d be a complete imbecile to think that after you leave this office I want _anything_ to do with you! Now leave! Before I have security throw you out!”

Anger flashed in Jame’s eyes. “The only fool I see, is you Lena. No one else is coming up to the plate. No one else wants you. Just be with me, it’d be easier than being alone for the rest of your life. “ James sneered.

Before Lena could censor herself, before she could properly respond the most idiotic response she had ever heard in her life, Lena blurted out the only sentence that would dig her so far into her grave, that she would be able to see her fathers coffin from where she was standing.

“There is someone who wants me that isn’t you, you arrogant prick!” Lena quickly snapped.

“Right.” James scoffed. “Anyone that wants you is only with you for your money.”

Again her mouth and brain didn’t connect properly, and she spoke without actually thinking.

“She doesn’t want me for my money!” Lena said mockingly.

There was a pregnant pause that hung in the room. James stood there, in utter disbelief, jaw working up and down trying to form a sentence. Lena on the other hand was 100% panicking on the inside, her face remained hard and angry, while her brain was flipping its utter shit.

_‘Oooh you made a mistake, you made a missttakkeee.’_ Lena mentally sang to herself, trying to keep her facial expressions from betraying her state of mind _. ‘You caught a case of dumb bitch disease, just riddled with lie-a-betes, you are. How the fuck is he going to believe you are seeing someone right now? Most importantly how, the fucking world is he going to believe you are seeing a woman that actually wants to be associated with the Luthor name? The reason you are currently single is because of that very reason for fucks-sake!’_

_“_ You almost had me there, Lena.” James scoffed.

Lena mentally face-palmed. ‘ _All in bitch, lets fuck up everything at this point.’_

“Not that it’s any of your mother fucking business, Mr. Olsen,” Lena hissed, “ Her and I have been dating for just over six months now, and we are very happy.”

“Oh yeah?” James laughed, anger lacing his words. “Who’s the unlucky gal?”

‘ _Fuck nuts. Who would date me? Who would date me, and not my money?’_

“That is, and was never was your concern. Now, please leave my office.”

“Miss Luthor?” Hope sounded. “You are due for a meeting in exactly two minutes.”

Lena sighed, thanking every God in existence for her AI-assistant coming to dig her out of her own grave. “ As you can see I am a very busy woman, and I am needed somewhere that isn’t here. Goodbye James, next time I see you, will certainly be too soon.” The CEO began to walk to her office doors only to be stopped by a hard hand on her wrist.

“Unhand me or else, Mr. Olsen.” Lena said firmly.

“You don’t have to lie, Lena. I know there isn’t anyone else that would want you.” James said arrogantly.

Lena mentally waved the surface world goodbye before diving head first into her ever deepening grave.

“Kara wants me. And she shows me every night just how much, and yes she is far better than you ever were, Mr. One-Minute-Wonder.” Lena growls snatching her wrist back from her ex.

James proceeded to make a face of shame mixed with disbelief.”Kara? You’re dating Kara?”

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting.” Lena huffed, quickly walking to her office doors. The second her hand touched the handle she heard James call out for her. Lena rolled her eyes and looked back. “What the fuck do you want now?”

“I don’t believe you.” James said lowly.”Why haven’t the press caught word of your little relationship hmm?”

“Privacy is something we both want.” Lena sighed loudly.

“Whatever. Good luck with your ‘relationship’.” James said mockingly. “Sooner or later you’ll be begging to have this conversation with me again, and I don’t think I’ll want to have it, just for your information.” James huffed.

“Cool. Now if you would kindly, fuck off.” Lena smiled sweetly. “ Thanks!” The CEO quickly pushed open her door and stalked out of her office, quickly walking out of sight to the nearest corner so she could watch her ex leave her office.

Once the coast was clear, Lena quickly walked back into her empty office. She slowly made her way to her desk chair before flopping into it was a heavy sigh. Fingers instantly found their way to her temples, already sensing a headache forming.

“Welp. You fucked yourself Luthor.” Lena sighed into her her empty office, staring at the coffee mug on her desk. Lena groaned as a new train of thought flitted through her mind, sooner rather than later she would have to tell Kara. The CEO was mentally cursing herself for bringing her best friend/ long time-totally-inappropriate crush, into her own drama. Sweet and caring Kara deserved more than to be used as a cover story to get an ex off her back.

Lena suddenly shot up out of her chair. Kara and James were friends! Kara and James talked! Kara and James work together! They see each other! Often! Lena quickly began to pace the length of her office. How in the world was she going to explain this to Kara?!

_‘Yes, Kara I told James you fuck me into a coma every night, also fake date me because I told him we are dating because he was being an ass and I couldn’t think of a better way to get him off my back.’_ Lena mentally threw herself in front of bus at her choice of words. Even ‘Mental Lena’ couldn’t handle this situation. Lena continued to pace her office floor, rapidly going through scenarios trying to find the best one to tell her best friend/long time crush about her ridiculous predicament.

Lena stopped in her tracks suddenly. “Hope?” The CEO called out.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” The AI responded calmly.

“Are you still recording all conversations I have in this office?” Lena asked quickly.

“Yes, Miss Luthor. With the exception of .conversations held by you and Miss Kara Danvers, all conversations in this office are recorded.” The AI answered swiftly.

“Please send Kara a message for me Hope.” Lena flipped her wrist over to check the time, with a half hour till lunch, now would be the perfect time.

“What would you like to say to Miss Kara Danvers?”

“Ask her if she would like to have lunch in my office today, my treat.” Lena placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm the rapid beating.

“Message sent. Shall I order the usual food order upon Miss Kara Danvers’s confirmation?” Hope asks.

“Yes and have the play back of my conversation with Mr. Olsen , from today, ready to go upon my request. That will be all.”

“Of course, Miss Luthor. Lunch will be here by 12:15.”

Lena smiled. Of course her sunshine-y blonde would have replied to her message immediately, prompting her AI to order lunch as she requested. Lena walked back over to her desk chair, and flopped back into the seat cushions. Now she just had to play the waiting game, and hopefully not fuck up her friendship with Kara too.

\------

Lena was so focused on preparing her future conversation with her best friend, she didn’t hear or see the blonde walk in her office and make a bee line for the CEO’s office couch.

“Hey Lena!” Kara said excitedly. “I ran into the delivery guy on the way up here, think you can give me a hand setting up?” Kara gestured to the four giant take out bags currently hanging from her arms.

Lena’s head snapped up. “Heeey, Karraa…” The brunette smiled sheepishly as she slowly got up from her desk chair and slowly walked over to the blonde. Lena couldn’t help but take in her best friend. Tall, blonde, toned and smiling, Lena just wanted a picture of the blonde, that way she wouldn’t get caught staring at the walking Greek Goddess in front of her. How can someone that's wearing a plain button up, black slacks and boxy glasses look so mouth-wateringly good. When the brunette finally reached her best friend, taking bags of food of the blondes arms and setting them on the table she noticed Kara hadn’t said a word. Lena glanced up to find the blonde staring at her with narrowed eyes and small frown. Before the brunette could ask what was wrong the blonde spoke up.

“Lena,” Kara said slowly. “What did you do? The last time you spoke to me like that you canceled our Netflix night, and I had to wait a whole _month_ before I was allowed to binge watch the second season of _Mind Hunters_ with you.”

Lena let out a small chuckle, busying herself with the contents of take out bags. “I had to go to China Kara, you act as if I wanted to wait a month before I finally got to watch it.”

“You watched the first episode without me!” Kara whined.

“I watched the first five minutes without you on accident darling, Netflix has auto play and I wasn’t paying attention to the TV. Besides we watched it together a few months ago so, everything is fine.” Lena laughed, continuing to unpack multiple chinese take out containers.

“Lenaaaa.” Kara whined.

“Yes?” the brunette still didn’t look up from her task.

Lena felt a a pair of hands rest on her shoulders, jumping slightly at the unexpected, but not totally unwelcome touch, the brunette shifted her head up, finally catching Kara’s stare.

“What happened and why aren’t you telling me?” Kara said softly, bringing the CEO in for a hug.

Lena melted into the embrace. Kara’s hugs were always magical. The right amount of pressure, and warmth, Lena felt like she could stay in the blondes arms forever.

Lena pressed her head into the taller woman’s shoulder and hurriedly mumbled her response to Kara’s question. The brunette felt her best friend shake slightly, laughing at her friends sorry attempt to answer her.

“Okay I don’t speak mumble, so either say it normally or write it down.” Kara giggled.

Lena squeezed the blonde tighter before letting go and walking to her couch and dramatically sighing as she sat down “Okay so I used you as a scapegoat today and I feel horrible about it.”

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up, a small smirk settled across her face, “Ooooooh! What did you doooo….” Kara teased, as she walked over to the couch to sit next to her best friend.

“Karraaa!” Lena pouted. “It’s not funny! I feel horrible about dragging you into my mess, I should have just told James that I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy, and maybe he would have left sooner.”

“Waitwaitwait… what…” Kara asked, confusion settling across her face.

Lena took a deep breath, steeling herself for future conflict, and just blurted out the events that happened a little less than an hour ago. “James came by and was talking about how we should get back together, and that it would be easy and we could just try again. That I could learn to love him again. But then he said that I should take him up on his offer because no one wants to be near me anyways, and he’s the best shot I have to not be alone anymore.”

“Oh wo-”

“And then he said that the only person that could ever possibly want to be with me, besides him, is someone who is only into me because of my money!” Lena half shouted covering her face with her hands.

“Woah-”

“And he got me so mad that I just reacted and I didn’t think, and I didn’t even know where it came from but I told him that ‘She doesn’t want me for my money!’, and before I knew it he had me protecting the made up person I told him I was seeing.”

“S-She?”

“Yeah, I think I said she just so I could piss him off a little bit, but it was the first thing out of my mouth and I couldn’t retract my statement cause he would know I was lying.” The brunette dropped her hands and sighed, leaning back into the couch so that she was staring at the ceiling. “ And I had to go and fuck it up some more by saying that I had been dating her six months, and he didn’t seem to believe me at all and it just pissed me off even more so I just went with it, and when he asked me who the ‘unlucky gal’ was-” Lena scoffed. “I just said the first female name of a person that is willing to be seen with me and….”

“Lena…”

“I, uh..told him a name.” Lena muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Y-you told him my-…my name didn’t you?” Kara breathed, sounding more in shocked than angry in Lena’s opinion.

Lena turned her head peaking open one eye before softly saying “I told him your name.”

Lena observed the blonde who was lightly blushing, starting at the containers of food on the table and nervously pulling at her fingers. The brunette sighed again, clearly her best friend wasn’t okay with being her scapegoat. Rolling her head back to its previous position and, slamming her eyes shut again, the brunette quickly spoke. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, I’ll just clear things up with him the next time I see him, or I’ll call him and say that I lie-”

“Don’t!”

Lena snapped her head up, staring at the blonde. “Wha-”

“You, uh, you can use me.” Kara nearly choked on her own tongue when she realized what she said.”As a scapegoat! You can use me as your scapegoat! Or excuse or whatever. It’s fine.”

The pair openly stared at each other. Light blushes dusting the tops both of the women’s cheeks. Lena was the first to speak up after a long pause.

“Wait so you believe me? And you’ll let me use you as an excuse to keep James away from me?” The brunette asked shocked at her best friends reaction.

“Why wouldn’t I believe you? You are my best friend,-”

“Yeah but so is James, and you’ve known him for longer-”

“He is NOT my best friend, he isn’t even a friend anymore at this point.” Kara waved off the brunettes statement, shaking her head. “You are my best friend. I trust you. And I believe you.”

“You don’t want, proof?” Lena asked in a small voice.

“Proof?” Kara asked confused.

“I have almost all conversations held in this office recorded…”Lena admitted shyly, looking down to watch herself play with the hem of her blood red silk shirt. “Except ours, of course. I record everything else though…Security purposes and all that…”

“Lena,” Kara said softly, reaching over to hold the brunettes hands in her own. “If you want to have me listen to it, I will. But I already believe you, and I’ll help you in whatever way I can.”

“Uhmm..” Lena paused, staring down at their clasped hands. ‘ _Gay panic somewhere else!’_

“I, uh, I think it would make me feel better,” Lena mumbled. “If you, um, heard the recording…”

“Okay.” Kara said with a soft smile. “If that’s what you want I’ll listen to it.”

Lena tore her gaze away from their hands and gave the blonde a shy look before taking a deep breath. “Hope, play the audio recording with Mr. Olsen from this morning please.”

“Of course Miss Luthor.” the AI answered quickly.

“Still the coolest thing you’ve invented so far Lena, I swear to Rao.” Kara giggled.

\-------------

“Soooo…” Kara blushed, idly pushing her last potsticker around on her plate.

“Don’t say it…”Lena laughed, hiding her face in her hands.

“Okay so like, a few things..” the blonde started, ignoring her friend completely.

Lena sighed stabbing the potsticker on Kara’s plate with her fork, quickly shoving it in her own mouth before the blonde could do anything.”You ver sayin?” Lena spoke, mouth full of Kara’s last potsticker.

The blonde stared at her friend in shock mouth gaping and her eyes wide. “That. Was. The. Last. One! Lena!”

“You said I could have one!” Lena laughed still chewing the potsticker.

“Yeah but, Leenaa..” the blonde whined, “That was the LAST one!” Kara’s eyes suddenly narrowed, glaring at her best friend. “You did that so I wouldn’t ask my questions!” She accused.

“Noooo…” The brunette said not so innocently.

“My first question!” the reporter started, causing her friend to groan loudly. “How is the world did you date him for so long? From everything he said…He’s such a…” Kara paused, trying to find the right words.

“Such a dick?” Lena supplied.

“Yeah!” The blonde laughed. “How did you date him so long if he was such a rude person?”

“To put it simply,” Lena sighed, placing her plate on the coffee table in from of her. “He wasn’t a dick till the end of our relationship. My guess is he started to get insecure or something when I would rather spend my time with you, then him.” Lena shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Right.” Kara blushed. “Question number two!” the blonde said quickly.

“Ugh fine,” Lena waved, signaling her friend to continue. “I suppose you get to ask questions since I roped you into this.”

Kara grinned widely, “Was he really a ‘One-Minute-Wonder’?” Kara said in a hushed tone.

The brunette glanced over at her crush, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. “Yes, well…I can’t think of a time when he wasn’t ten or twenty pumps in and just-” Lena made a grimace, then made an exploding gesture with her hands.

Kara on the other hand was howling with laughter at her friends description. Despite the fierce redness that covered her cheeks, she was clutching her stomach and nearly keeling over the couch trying to keep herself together. The blonde tried to speak with her friend but every time she tried to formulate her words, another loud roar of laughter ripped through her body, sending her into another fit of of hysterical laughter.

“Kara…” Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes at the blonde. “Ask your next question before I order more potstickers and eat them all in front of you!”

Kara quickly settled down, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. “Okay,” Kara giggled. “Question number three, Do you actually date women? Or were you just trying to make James mad? Ya’ know, hit him in is fragile male ego?”

Lena blushed crimson. _‘Oh my god, you gay disaster! Stop blushing!’_ “I actually prefer dating women…Jack and James were just me…confirming that fact.”

“New information, Miss Luthor.” Kara said in a teasing tone, waddling her eyebrows. “And here I thought we were supposed to be best friends!”

“The subject was never brought up!” Lena defended.

“It’s okay, Lena.” Kara laughed. “If it helps any, I’m so bisexual it hurts.”

Lena openly gaped at her crush. ‘ _SHE LIKES GIRLS TOO.’_

“Next question!” The blonde quickly blurted. “So uh,I show you, uh ‘every night’ huh?” Kara smirked devilishly.

“OH would you look at that!” Lena practically shouted, jumping off the couch at the speed of light. “I have a meeting!” The brunette said quickly, scooping up the empty food containers and hurriedly shoving them in the trash.

Kara barked out a loud laugh before standing up to catch her friend, hugging her tightly.

“Sorry Lena,” Kara chuckled. “I just had to.”

“Rude.” Lena mumbled burrowing her head into her best friends shoulder, arms wrapping around the blondes torso.

The pair stood there hugging far to long to be considered a ‘friend’ hug. Kara finally pulled back from the hug, coaxing the brunette to meet her eyes. “Lena,” she said softly.

Lena’s heart started to thump widely in her chest. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry that James was being a butt earlier.” Kara’s face scrunched up in Lena’s favorite way. “ You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“It’s okay, I mean it’s not okay, at all. But you know, it’s okay.” Lena sighed, eyes falling downward, suddenly not feeling worthy to gaze upon her crushes face.

“Hey.” Kara nudged Lena’s chin up with her forefinger gently, causing the brunette’s eyes to flit back upwards to the blonde's light blue eyes.” I’ll help you okay? We’ll fake date and we can rub it in his face how happy you are without him, and when he stops being a butt, we can go back to normal. Sound good?” Kara said in a soft but hopeful voice.

“You don’t- I can’t let you- Kara you can’t just-we can’t just fake-”Lena sighed pressing her forehead to the blondes shoulder. “I already dragged you into my drama, you don’t need to do this for me…” Lena said in a small voice.

Kara wrapped her arms back around her friend, hugging her tightly. “I want to help you, Lena. Please? Let me help?” Kara said softly into the brunettes ear. “I promise that if I feel uncomfortable or if I don’t like whats happening, I’ll tell you immediately and we can talk it out. I just wanna help, Lena.”

Lena’s insides turned into mush. She can never deny the bubbly reporter anything, especially when shes being soft and adorable and hugging Lena in the perfect hug that would turn Batman from edgy goth TM to happiest man-bat alive. 

Lena picked her head up, chin pressing softly into the blondes collarbone, causing the blonde the shift her head so that she was looking down into Lena’s green eyes. “Promise?” Lena said in a small voice.

Kara gave the CEO a wide sunshine filled smile. “Promise!” the blonde said happily.

“Fine, we are fake dating. Good luck Miss Danvers.” Lena grumbled separating herself from the blonde’s embrace, and taking a step back away from her crush.

“Imma fake date you, _so hard._ “ Kara said lowly waddling her eyebrows yet again.

“I change my mind!” Lena groaned covering her blushing face with her hands.

“Too late!” Kara laughed. “Our,-- what was it? You said six months right? Our six month anniversary is officially TONIGHT! Get ready for me to woo the crap out of you!”

“Kara, fake dating doesn’t mean you have to woo me.” Lena chuckled, dropping her hands from her face to confront the blonde.

“Uhhh, yeah it does! No one knows we are fake dating, and if we want James to believe us then we need to make it look real! And everyone knows that I go ALL OUT when I date someone. So prepare,” Kara giggled pointing her finger at the CEO. “To be wooed!”

Lena smiled, laughing lightly. “Okay darling, I’ll prepared to be wooed.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush, redness tinging the tips of her ears pink.”And don’t worry, you’ll only fall in love with me after a week or so…”Kara said smoothly.

“Oh? Is that so?” Lena pretended to muse, furiously trying to school her expression into one of a more teasing nature, and not letting her gay panic bubble up to the surface. “Seems awful confidant of you, Miss Danvers.” Lena said flirtatiously. 

“You are correct, Miss Luthor-Danvers!” Kara sang, skipping over to her bag by the couch. “I’m going to finish my article, but await my text message in the next hour or so, it will give you the time and place for our six months-versary date.”

“We’re hyphenating?” Lena squeaked after the blonde, as she proceeded to walk towards the office doors.

“Let the wooing commence!” Kara said loudly, and she opened the CEO’s office doors. The blonde halfway turned to face the stunned brunette. “Remember it will be about a week or so! See you tonight sweetness! Love ya!” Kara winked, a stunningly bright smile on her face, as she exited the office completely.

Lena’s heart was hammering wildly inside her chest, a deep red blush firmly settled on on the tops of her cheeks.

“Fuck…” Lena whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST LET ME SAY...
> 
> i know it took me a while to write something new, but work and the holidays have been driving me insane. secondly i had planned to make this a like 20-something k one-shot but i was so excited to be writing again i had to post something or else my brain would explode. thirdly, i don't hate james okay? he is just the poor soul i choose to be the villain in this story. and LASTLY, idk my updating schedule for this fic. but i can say that it wont be every day like my last one. Maybe about once a week or so. and as always...
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Your comments give me motivation to write, and they also give me life i love them so much.
> 
> Love,  
> L


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUst had to get this out of the way real fast NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS IS THE WOO-ING.

After about three hours of staring into space, completely ignoring her CEO duties for the day, Lena was beside herself. The brunette blindly reached for her phone that sat on her desk quickly navigating to her texting app, typing out a quick message to her best friend/ long time crush/fake girlfriend.

_Lena: Should we have ridiculous names for each other in our phones?_

_Lena: Lovey- dovey nicknames?_

Lena immediately regretted her text messages. ‘ _Just shout out on the rooftops that you are hardcore crushing on your best friend, Lena. Make it more obvious, you idiot I swear-.’_

Lena jumped as her phone vibrated in her hand, looking at her phone screen she read the rapid fire text messages.

_Kara: YEs!_

_Kara: Great thinking!_

_Kara: Do you wanna pick your name or do you want me to pick one for you?_

_Kara: nO! I’ll pick one for you! Its gonna so adorable that its actually gross XD_

Lena chuckled at the blondes text messages. Thumbs flying over her keyboard, she responded to the eager blonde.

_Lena: I’ll pick your nickname then._

_Kara: Do I get to know what it isssss?_

_Lena: When I know what it is, yes._

_Kara: I figured yours out btw._

_Lena: Care to share?_

_Kara: NoPE! You’ll find out when everyone else finds out!_

_Lena: About that…_

_Kara: Yes?_

_Kara: Whats wrong?_

_Kara: What happen?_

_Kara: :C_

_~Incoming call from: Kara ~_

Lena quickly swiped her thumb over the green phone button answering the blondes call. “You know if you would wait maybe five seconds, you’d get a response to your text messages.” Lena answered, forgoing her usual greeting.

“ _Yeah probably, but this is easier. I don’t have to wait for you to text back this way, and I wanna know whats up.”_ Kara answered quickly.

“It’s not horrible or anything, but remember I told James we were keeping ‘us’ private. So I just was wondering how far you want to take this…” Lena sighed into the microphone.

“ _I’m confused. I thought that since James knows about ‘us’ that means we are no longer private? I mean knowing how he operates he probably already told Kelly, and she will tell Alex, and you know my sister, she’ll find the worst place possible to confront me about ‘us’ and soon the who DEO will know.”_ Kara snorted “ _I’m honestly surprised that I haven’t gotten any messages from Kelly , telling me to run while I’m still breathing.”_

Lena paused, biting her lip softly before responding “Friends are one thing, darling. But the the media on the other hand…that’s a whole other story.”

Kara laughed loudly into her microphone before replying back to the brunette. “ _Lena, they already suspect us of dating each other. We were called ‘gal pals’ and the photo they used was the one of you sitting on my lap!”_

“ I could have sat down on one of the two available chairs at the table, Kara.” Lena scolded, thankful that the blonde couldn’t see her blush.

_“Uh, Alex and Kelly were sitting in those chairs, and all the other ones in the cafe were being used, so like, my lap was right there, and your heels were looking painful.”_

_“_ They were painful so thank you for being my chair.” Lena laughed. “So are you for sure you are okay with the media thinking we are dating? I don’t want to sully your name cause it’s associated with mine…”

“ _Lena,”_ Kara scolded.” _We talked about this. You are more than your name. If anything the Luthor name doesn’t deserve you. You are too pure for this world.”_

“Karraa!” Lena whined.

_“Pure cinnamon roll. Too good for the world.”_ The blonde teased “ _Pure lil’baby cinnamon roll. Wrap you up in a blanket to shield you from the haters.”_

_“_ I honestly don’t know why I deal with you sometimes…”

“ _DUH, CAUSE YOU LOVE ME”_ Kara half shouted and sang into the phone.

_‘HOW CAN I NOT YOU POTSTICKER FILLED ANGEL’_

_“_ Thought I needed to wait a week for that?” Lena responded cooly.

“ _I mean yeah but we both know you love me, I’m just a lovable person.”_ Kara quickly responded.

“I don’t know…” Lena teased. “You sound very cocky, and I don’t have things for cocky people.”

‘ _Liar.’_ Lena’s mental self shouted loudly into her consciousness.

_“Goodness Lena, so difficult. Anyways, I do not have any problems with the media thinking we are dating. If anything people will actually listen to me at work now that I have you in my corner, so like I should be thanking you, really.”_

“As long as you are sure, remember we can call this off at anytime. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, we can just stop.” Lena said firmly.

“ _Understood captain. Now I have a question for you…how do you feel about PDA…”_

Lena actually felt her heart skip a beat. Blood rushed to her face, and for some reason her hands felt like ice. The brunette’s head was swimming with scenarios in which she might get to hold or touch, hell, maybe even kiss the blonde in more than a platonic way.

_“Lena?”_

Lena quickly refocused her attention. “Hmm? Oh, yes, PDA, I’m gre-fine with that. What did you have in mind?”

“ _Hand holding, probably. More hugs, and cuddles in front of other people. Little kisses here and there, cheek and forehead stuff till people start to get suspicious. “_ Kara mused.

“And when they get suspicious?” Lena’s breath hitched.

_“I reckon a strategically timed and placed and interrupted make out session could make people think it’s legit. After all people don’t just go around making out with their friends! “_ Kara chuckled.

_“_ HA…yeah!” Lena halfway panted. “I suppose we should talk about that more though, in person, to iron out the details.”

_“Probably a good idea. Anyways, we good? Still ready for me to wine, dine, and woo your pretty little face off?”_

Lena had to suppress the whimper that quickly bubbled up. ‘ _Jesus take the wheel .’_

_“_ Of course, darling. Ready to be woo’ed.”

_“Good! I’ll send you my instructional text here in a few. I gotta go finish my article, so I’ll see you later tonight okay?”_

“Go finish your article, I’ll see you later tonight.”

_“See you tonight Sweetness!”_ Kara said cheerfully, and quickly ended the call before the brunette could respond.

As if in a trance, Lena slowly lowered her phone to her desk. Taking a moment to collect herself, the CEO took a few steadying breaths in before nosily exhaling out. This pet name Kara used for the brunette, well to be frank , it _did things_ to her. Lena briefly closed her eyes, picturing the blonde hovering above her, lips ghosting over the soft planes of her stomach. The lips would travel further and further down, and strong hands with grip her hips, steadying the roll of the insistent hips. Lena quickly imagined the blonde ducking lower to that long blonde wavy hair was being swept over the inside of her thighs,tickling the sensitive skin, a playful smirk slowly descending into soft, waiting, and oh so _wet-_

Lena jumped out of her triple x rated daydream when her phone buzzed in her hand. Thankful for the distraction the CEO pulled up the blondes text message.

_Kara_ : _Kay so..its gonna be like 80 degree’s out tonight so dress for that, but no dresses! Be ready for me to pick you up at your place on the balcony at 7pm. Wear shoes that you aren’t scared of getting wet, and most importantly, COME HUNGRYYYYYY :D_

_“_ Oh I’ll be hungry alright.” Lena muttered bitterly to herself briefly flashing back to her daydream.”I’ll be thirsty as hell too,ugh.”

_Lena_ : _Yes ma’am. See you at 7 darling. xoxo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER. WOO-ING....but i work the next six days in a row doing 12 hours shifts so hold out for the update .....PLEASE!?!?!?
> 
> as always  
> thoughts?  
> Your comments give me motivation and LIFE ITSELF
> 
> Love,  
> L


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY! i need time to recover after six 12 hour shifts in a row.
> 
> part 1 of 2 of 'six months anniversary date.

Lena stared at the clock on her phone. Kara would be on the balcony in exactly twelve minutes, and the brunette’s heart was pounding so hard she was sure it was going to jump out of her chest. Lena sighed, slipping her phone in her back pocket, and once again glanced at herself in the hallway mirror, it took her exactly an hour and a half to properly decode Kara’s ‘instructional’ text, and she was still debating if her outfit was up to the blonde’s dress code. 

‘ _ No dresses, but dress for 80 degree weather…’  _ Lena once again found herself at a loss.Walking to her giant walk-in closet, she set out to try on the fifth outfit for the night. What she currently had on was perfectly acceptable. Dark wash jean shorts that ended high up on pale thighs. A ridiculously soft, white swoop neck t-shirt, and a dark grey, black, and white plaid long sleeve shirt tied around her hips. Strappy gladiator sandals that ended as far up as her ankles, with virtually no heel, and her hair down in soft waves finished off her ‘look’. Lena started to flick through her clothing options again.

“First date clothes, first fake date clothes, first and also sixth anniversary fake date clothes, with your best friend who’ve you’ve been pining for since the moment you saw her.” Lena spoke bitterly to herself as she combed through her closet trying to find clothes to accurately fit the situation.”She’s picking me up on my balcony…” The CEO murmured as she scanned her closet. “So no flashy dinners, and maybe not many people…” Lena sighed, rolling her head back to stare at her ceiling. “Stupid emotions. Stupid word vomit getting me into trouble. Stupid James. Ugh.” The brunette groaned. “What did I get myself into!” 

Lena jumped as the alarm on her phone went off, eyes widening, Lena nearly clawed off the fabric of her shorts to reach her phone. In giant letters scrolling across her screen was the reminder she set for herself. *STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. KARA WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES.*

‘ _ Fuuuck!’ _ Lena cursed mentally, as she sped walked out of her bedroom towards her living room. But as soon as she got there, she spotted dark red boots and a cape resting on her white couch. “Kara?” the CEO asked softly into the room as she snuck around into the room from the hallway.

“Lena!” Supergirl said happily as she stood to face the brunette. The blondes face fell for a moment, Lena watched as light blue eyes tracked down her body and then suddenly landed on her bare thighs.

Lena winced,”I can change!” She quickly blurted. “You said dress for hot weather but no dresses so I assumed skirts were out too, so I went with shorts. Then you said you’d pick me up on my balcony so I thought you’d show up in the suit, but then I knew you’d change eventually so I figured casual becau-”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so normal before.” Kara said softly, before ripping her eyes away from Lena’s bare thighs to continue speaking. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing!” the super quickly covered. “I mean I’ve seen you in my PJ’s but that’s a different type of casual, and either way you look good. I mean if I were to see you walk down the street right now, I wouldn’t think you were a Luthor at all. I’d just think you were Lena.” 

Lena stood there mouth slightly open, eyes narrowing slowly, head tilted in a questioning manner. But before she could speak the blonde spoke up again.

“Rao! I interrupted you! Sorry! But you look great! This is exactly what I had pictured, and you are right, I’m gonna change into my normal human clothes later, and they are gonna be super similar to what you are wearing right now, but really Lena, you look great.”

“You picture me often Supergirl?” Lena teased, a smirk firmly settled on her face.

Lena watched as a light blush dusted the tops of her best friend’s cheeks, and with new found confidence the CEO walked right up to the Super, and poked her in the chest, looking up into darkening blue eyes with a sly smile. “Happy fake anniversary darling.”

Kara smiled widely, reaching around to hug the shorter woman. “Happy anniversary!” she said cheerfully as she pulled the CEO into a warm hug. “Are you ready to be wooed by Supergirl AND Kara Danvers?” the blonde spoke excitedly into Lena’s ear.

‘ _ Hold it together, hold it together...’ _

“Beyond ready.” Lena breathed snuggling further into the warm hug. “Do I need to bring anything with me tonight?”

Kara pulled back from their hug and softly ‘booped’ Lena on the nose with her finger. “Nope! All I need is you.” the blonde said happily as she flashed the brunette a wide smile. The blondes words caused Lena’s heart to squeeze almost painfully in her chest.

‘ _ Huuhhmygod just slam me on my bed and take me already.’ _

_ “ _ Up up and away?” Lena squeaked trying not to show how much the blonde’s words affected her.”I mean, I assume you are flying us there?”

Kara snorted out a laugh,”Yes, I’m flying us there. I know you hate flying but I promise you are safe with me, unlike those flying metal death traps…”

“How else am I supposed to get to where I’m needed, darling?” Lena laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck.

“Call me! Probability of you dying in a flying metal tincan are greater than you dying while I carry you…”

“Doubtful.” Lena giggled, breath hitching as she felt strong arms circle her waist. “If I have to be subject of you telling me puns the whole time you fly me somewhere, then I’d be better off in the tincan.”

Kara let out an exaggerated gasp, “Miss Luthor! How dare you! I’m hilarious! People tell me all the time!”

Lena gasped as she felt her feet lift off the ground,wrapping her arms tighter around the blonde she quickly responded.” A warning would have been nice…”

“That’s what you get for insinuating that I’m not funny.”

“Hilarious.” Lena deadpanned hiding her face in Kara’s neck.

“SEE!” Supergirl laughed.

“Hurry up and fly us before I have a panic attack.”

“Bossy.”

“You like it.”

“Still.”

Lena blushed into Supergirl’s neck, heart beating wildly,”It is okay if I stay like this or do you want to actually carry me?” Lena mumbled into the Super’s neck.

“Uh, I mean a bridal carry would be easier and less awkward but…” Kara started “It’s kinda too late to change now.”

Lena felt her blood freeze as it pumped through her veins, she lifted her head out of the Super’s neck and took a quick look at her surroundings. The brunette gasped and slammed her eyes closed and pressed her face back into Kara’s neck.Gone was the comfort of her lavish penthouse. Instead they were already hovering over Lena’s building, about eighty or so feet above the roof. Lena had been so focused on their conversation she didn’t notice the slight breeze that brushed her bare skin, or the louder sounds of the city coming through the open air. Kara laughed and shifted one arm across Lena’s back and pressed the brunette further into their embrace. 

“It’s a short flight, so you can either be under me or over me.”Kara giggled.

“W-what?” Lena stiffened, her voice strained

“Mind out of the gutter, Luthor. I fly horizontally, so under or over?” Kara chuckled softly.

‘ _ Top me, top me, top me, top me…-’ _ Lena chanted mentally.

“Under.” Lena squeaked.

“See, I totally figured you as a ‘top’.” Kara teased.

Lena grunted,thankful that the blonde couldn’t see her blushing. “You don’t know my life.”

Kara barked out a loud laugh, tightening her grip on the brunette. “That’s what the dating is for, sweetness.”

“Kara, I swear to Go- _ Fuck!”  _ Lena yelped as she felt their bodies shift, wind rushing past her body, the pull of gravity heavy on the back side of her body, strong arms the only thing preventing her from plummeting down to her death.

“We’ll be there in exactly seven minutes if I go fast, but that might be uncomfortable for you. Fifteen if I go slower.” Kara spoke loudly, allowing Lena to hear her over the roaring of the wind.

“FAST!” Lena yelled back.

“Are you sur-”

“Mach-5 this bitch, less flight time!” Lena yelled quickly.

The CEO heard the Super chuckle and felt the wind start to pick up. Unconsciously she lifted her legs up to wrap around the Super’s hips, locking herself into the position by hooking her ankles together. Lena felt strong arms tighten across her back, and if she wasn’t so focused on counting the seconds down her head, she might have noticed that she was basically clinging to the Super like a koala.

\---

‘ _ 45, 46, 47, 48,-- why did Kara think flying was a good idea? 52, 53, 54,-- Honestly she knows I hate flying it’s not like it’s a secret, 58, 59, 60, One more minute. 1, 2, 3, -- We could have drove and sang songs, well, she could have sang songs and I would have listened cause not all of us have voices of angels, 13, 14, -- ‘ _

“Lenalenalena, Leeeeeennaaa!” the blonde whisper-yelled into the brunette’s ear. “Lena! Lift your head! You gotta look!”

“Hmm?” Lena hummed, slowly taking in that she was no longer upside down.

“Lift your head! You gotta look at the view!” The blonde said excitedly.

Lena whined, extracting her face from her bestfriends neck, she pulled back enough that if she opened her eyes, she would have been just an inch away from the blonde’s lips. Refusing to open her eyes just yet, the brunette whined again.

“Turn your head to the left and open your eyes silly.” Kara said softly.

Lena grunted, doing as she was told, she slowly turned her head to the left and gradually opened her eyes. The brunette gasped as she took in the sight in front of her, the sun had yet to touch the horizon, the cloudless sky was still mostly light blue, slowly transitioning from soft yellows and oranges to deeper oranges tinted ever so slightly with the lightest touches of pink. Ocean water reflected the bright light, shifting the steadily darkening sunlight across its surface. Waves rolled and pushed on to the smooth sand, leaving little wisps of sea foam in random places. The longer the brunette looked out across the ocean, the smaller she felt. The vastness of the ocean and the sky took her breath away. Lena jumped as a voice softly whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Kara said softly.

Lena swallowed thickly, turning her head to look at the blonde, only to find that the blonde’s face was extremely close to her own. “Y-Yes.” Lena blinked rapidly, physically resisting her urge to just smash her lips against Kara’s. In her malfunctioning brain, Lena didn’t think that staring at her bestfriend’s lips would be a dead give away to her thoughts.” Absolutely breath-taking…” Lena whispered. The brunette flicked her eyes up to meet Kara’s when she noticed the soft pink lips she was unabashedly staring at, were turning up in a giddy smile. 

“Does this make up for the fact that we flew here?” Kara laughed softly.

Lena blushed, and turned her head again to take in the sunset. “ Forty percent.” she grunted out.

Kara laughed, slowly floating down to the ground. “By the time this date is over imma be at two hundred percent.”

“Thirty three percent..” the brunette quickly quipped.

Kara let out another overly dramatic gasp.”What! No! Uhm, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight Lena! Also you are the smartest person in the world!”

Lena narrowed her eyes, glancing at the Super’s hopeful expression, a playful smile was gradually spreading across her own lips. “Thirty six percent.” Lena said firmly, watching as the blonde grinned, happy with her answer. 

“Yay! I thought I was gonna be in trouble.”

“You will be if my feet don’t touch solid ground in the next five seconds.”

“Well, they would if you would, well, dismount.” Kara smiled cheekily.

Lena’s eyes widened, taking in her surroundings, noting that they were no longer hovering. 

‘ _ ALRIGHT. Stop being distracted by her face! God!’ _

Lena grumbled as she unhooked her ankles and unwrapped her legs from Kara’s hips. As she quickly slid her arms down to her sides she also took a step back, grumbling to herself.

“What was that?”

“Twenty eight percent!” Lena huffed, holding her head high. “And it will go lower the longer I go without food, Miss Danvers. You told me to come hungry and I’m famished.”

“Follow me!” Kara quickly answered. “Also you’re pretty when you get upset.”

“Twenty nine…”

\---

  
  


Lena was greeted by a sight that almost brought tears to her eyes. The fact that someone thought that she was worthy of something like this, Lena felt her breath hitch. Hidden in a small cove, with palm trees dotting the landscape, was what Lena could only describe as a luxury pic-nic. Two low to the ground beach chairs were sitting closely together on top of a large white blanket. Various pillows of different shapes, sizes and colors, surrounded the chairs, as well as two bottles of wine firmly nestled into the sand, behind the low sitting chairs. A mini table was constructed out of a wood pallet, and on top of it were numerous take out boxes, two wine glasses, and several strategically placed,small electronic candles. The pic-nic was topped off by a large sheer white, beach umbrella planted in the sand a foot or two behind the chairs and about a foot away from the pole of the umbrella Lena spotted a small light blue cooler. The brunette turned to face the blonde who had magically changed clothes while she was taking in the scene in front of her. Lena once again felt blood rush up to her cheeks. Kara was right about her outfit being similar to Lena’s. 

Kara wore the shortest pair of jean shorts Lena had ever seen. They were a super faded light blue, almost white, and ripped in random places, what seemly like miles and miles of long and lean legs assaulted Lena’s mind. The white short-sleeved v-neck stood out pleasantly against sun kissed skin. Blonde hair flowed down in soft waves, and Lena wasn’t sure if she’d seen a more beautiful sight. The blonde was smiling bashfully, holding out a single red carnation.

“Happy six month anniversary…” Kara said softly.

“Kara,” Lena said in an equally soft tone.

“I know it’s a fake date, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get to feel loved and cherished.” Kara spoke quickly, walking up to the brunette and gently tucking the carnation in behind the CEO’s left ear. “If anything, you are the most deserving of all people to feel treasured and adored, and I feel like you’ve never got to feel it, given everything you’ve told me about your past relationships. So I’m going to pick up the slack from the poor souls that didn’t do this right, ‘kay? I told you that even though this is fake and everything, that imma date you  _ so hard _ .” Kara finished with a laugh.

Lena rushed the blonde. Hugging her fiercely the brunette quickly said what was on her mind. “I just can’t believe you did this for me. I’m not worth this much trouble.”

“Nuuupe! Lena! No sad thoughts! Happy only! Take our fake anniversary date and enjoy it! “ Kara gently scolded pulling away from the shorter woman and pushing her towards the pic-nic.

“I just feel bad,” Lena whined as she was pushed closer and closer towards their awaiting meal. “I roped you into my situation with James and here you are being perfect and understanding and giving me dates and-- oh my god are those the scones from Ireand?”

“Wooing, Lena. Wooing.” Kara laughed she guided Lena to her seat. “I got all your favorites plus I raided your wine cellar.”

Lena snorted, “You stole wine from me, for me?”

“Uhh, yeah. “ Kara said as she sat down on her respective beach chair, motioning for Lena to do the same. “My wine tastes like rubbing alcohol, and your wine actually has flavor, and I wasn’t going to serve you a nice glass of rubbing alcohol on this special occasion.”

“I appreciate the thought darling, thank you.” Lena said as she sat down on her chair. “You said something about all my favorites for dinner?”

“Ah yes, the hunger has returned...good, very good.” Kara said is an evil voice, her hands gently clasping together.

“Darling, you couldn’t be evil, even if you really tried.” Lena laughed reaching out into the ridiculously large pile of food on the pallet. “Plus it’s not all in the voice, it’s in the facial expressions too. 

Kara scoffed “Like you would know! You are the good one! You turn into mush over that penguin documentary!”

“At least I don’t almost cry every time read a tweet from ‘we rate dogs’.” Lena fired back.

Kara gasped loudly, placing her hand on her chest. “They are all perfect, and get the ratings they deserve okay. All perfect angels, and I want to hug them all.” Kara said with a wavering voice, eyes misting slightly.

“Oh my god, you’re about to cry thinking about dogs on twitter aren’t you?” Lena said as she pulled out a box labeled ‘Kara’, and handed it to the blonde.

Kara sniffled softly, taking the container the other woman. “Such good dogs…”

“This is why you can’t be evil.”

“Eat your food before I cry about dogs I saw on instagram AND twitter.”

“Like you haven’t before.”

“He had just had surgery to fix his legs and he RAN TO HIS MOTHE- nope, eat your food.”

Lena giggled as she took out another container, marked with her own name. The brunette paused, catching two more containers with her name written on the tops. “Why do all these boxes have my name on it?” Lena asked with a tilt of her head.

“Oh yeah!” Kara said quickly, suddenly forgetting all about the dogs on twitter. “Okay so one box is Big Belly Burger, with fries and that terrible salad you like, the other is box is those rice vermicelli noodles with shrimp and tofu and a few of those shrimp shumai things. And the smaller box is your  _ personal  _ dessert and the scones are for  _ sharing. _ ”

“Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite?” Lena said as she flicked open the boxes with her name trying to find her burger.

“Praise will get you everything, Miss Luthor.” Kara said with a wink as the brunette’s head snapped up.

Lena blushed, “Good to know..”

“What’s my percentage at now?” Kara asked hopefully as she flicked open the lid of her food container resting in her hand.

“Percentag- oh!” Lena laughed, biting her lip in faux thought. “ Right now you are sitting at a solid...eighty nine percent.” 

‘ _ More like whatever percentage equals you with your face between my legs..’ _

“YEAH!” Kara fist pumped into the air, smiling brightly.”And dinner is only the first stop for tonight!”

“Wait-wait first stop?”

“You know,” Kara laughed, reaching over to adjust the red carnation behind Lena’s ear. “For a literal super genius, you are awfully dense when it comes to the act of ‘wooing’.”

Lena blushed a bright red, hurriedly picking up her hamburger and muttering a quick comeback before taking a massive bite out of the sandwich. “Just not used to it, that’s all…”

“Well,” Kara said smoothly, giving Lena’s bare thigh a soft squeeze.”get used to it then.”

  
All Lena could do was nod back at the blonde, with her eyes wide and heart pounding.  __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN...part one of two of fake six month anniversary date
> 
> Also sorry it took me so long!! i had to recover from my 6 days of 12 hour shifts! but i think my update days with either be on mondays or tuesdays and if you get an update before then...its cause i was writing instead of sleeping...again...oops.
> 
> AS ALWAYS...thoughts?  
> btw your comments on the last chapter made me tear up i felt so fuckin happy that you guys like my fic  
> Comments GIVE ME LIIFEEE FUCK UP MY INBOX PLZ
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> p.s also i dont know why my end of chapter notes from chapter one are here...like chapter two doesn't have that....oh well?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell asleep before i could post this in the morning. my bad guys. :(

"I do not believe you."

"I swear it's the truth!"

"No fucking way. I don't believe you."

"Lena, I lived on a different planet! It's not that hard to believe! People had dragons as pets! They weren't originally from Krypton, but some people had them!"

"If that's true then I want one." Lena said firmly, with no trace of humor in her voice.

Kara's eyes narrowed as she settled back into her chair, fingers lightly tracing the lip of her wine glass. " …why…"

A wicked smile broke out across Lena's face, eyes practically glowing with mirth. "Mess with a Luthor, get hit..." Lena trailed off glancing at the blonde.

"Naturally." Kara laughed, "I sense more though."

"Mess with a Luthor that has a dragon as a pet…" Lena giggled. "Get fucking _eaten."_

"Dear Rao, Lena." Kara laughed, shaking her head as she stared at the CEO. 

"Imagine it though! The assassination attempts would just stop! I'd be _super_ protected. Ha, get it? _Super_ protected." Lena smiled, sucking her lips in trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay that was just bad," Kara groaned.

A pause settled over the two women. Lena trying, and failing, miserably to contain her fit of giggles while Kara sat there repressing her groans. 

"Would you call it-"

"Lena I swear to RA-"

" _Super_ bad?" 

Lena roared with laughter clutching her stomach with one hand and trying to catch falling tears with her other hand that was still currently holding her wine glass. Kara stared at the younger woman, smiling softly as she shook her head. The blonde reached out for the brunette's wine glass gently prying it from the CEO's fingers. 

"And this is when we cut you off from the wine…" Kara chuckled.

The brunette was still laughing, but made Kara's signature 'grabby hands' hand gesture as her wine glass traveled further and further from her hand. "Noooo! I'm not even buzzed!" Lena giggled.

The brunette's giggles stopped immediately and she felt her breath hitch as she felt warm strong hands slide into her own. Kara then stood, gently pulling the brunette from her seated position. "Come on," the blonde laughed, "let's take a little walk before our next destination."

Lena nodded dumbly, eyes wide and cheeks pink. "Walk sounds good…" she murmured as Kara intertwined their fingers.

The two set off to walk down the edge of the water. Kara happily kicking up water with her bare feet and Lena too focused on their clasped hands to notice the blonde smiling down at her. When the brunette finally did manage to rip her eyes away from their joined hands, she couldn't help but feel content in that moment. Holding hands with the woman she felt so strongly and deeply for, walking on a beach at sunset toes digging in wet sand. She couldn't help but feel wanted. Kara had planned all of this just for her. Favorite foods and sunset views, just to give the CEO something that past lovers failed to give. Affection. Warmth. A kindness she was seldom exposed to. With a quick but sad thought, Lena reminded herself of her situation.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked suddenly.

' _How much I wish this was real'_

"How I'm thankful to have you in life." Lena quickly blurted, eyes trained forward trying not to catch the blondes eyes.

"Thinking about me makes your heartbeat speed up?" Kara teased.

Thankful for the setting sun casting a pinkish, orange glow on her face so that Lena's blush was well hidden, she answered the blonde.

"I was just thinking that you didn't have to do this for me and yet you did. You didn't have to go along with my half-cocked plan of avoiding James, but you did. You didn't actually have to take me out for a 'date' and you still did." Lena turned her head and gave the blonde a sad but soft smile, "I'm thankful that I have you in my life, and I don't even know how to begin to thank you for all this, but I do promise I'll make this up to you in whatever way possible. I don't know what I would do without you."

Lena found herself being abruptly stopped, and almost tackled into a fierce hug. Sighing happily, she nuzzled her face into Kara's neck, resting her forehead on warm skin. With her arms wrapping themselves around the super's back, and feeling strong arms encircle her waist, Lena tried not to melt into the hug.

"Lena," Kara almost whispered into the brunette's ear, "you know I love you right?"

' _Platonic platonic platonic PlAtOnIc PLATONIC '_

"I know," Lena squeaked. "I love you too."

' _She means platonically. YOU DON'T. Head in the game Luthor, come on.'_

"I'd do anything to help you. Anything Lena." Kara whispered holding the brunette closer.

Lena sighed, pulling back from her spot under Kara's jaw. "I can't help feel like I'm crossing some boundaries though. Like I'm making you cross boundaries that you normally wouldn't. " 

Green eyes met blue. Their faces too close to be considered 'friendly'. Kara smiled down at the brunette. Reaching out to tuck the carnation back to its original position the blonde spoke softly, "For friends like you, there are no boundaries."

Lena's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. The painful feeling of ice shot through her veins and pulsed harshly at her wrists. Overwhelming guilt and sadness quickly washed over her brain. Lena let her eyes fall from the baby blue orbs that enchanted her so. Of course she was kidding herself, letting herself get carried away by Kara's warmth, to busy hoping that the blonde might like her too, rather than just think clearly for a moment that Kara is this type of person, help the people she cares for, even if it might be weird or not even benefit her in the slightest. Kara was the definition of good, and she was just helping a friend in need. 

Hoping her face didn't give away any of her emotions the brunette softly replied. "Even so, I'm thankful that you would do this for me, when you really didn't have to."

"Didn't I say no sad thoughts?" Kara chuckled ducking her head to catch the brunette's haze once more. "I'd do anything for you, Lena. You needed me, so I'm here. Plus I kinda like that I get to do all this for you."

Lena's eyes narrowed. "You do?"

"Uhh yeah." Kara laughed, stepping back from the brunette and pulling Lena back into a slow walk across the shore. "I don't really get to show this side of myself often."

"So I'm giving you an excuse to be a hopeless romantic with a friend?" Lena said suspiciously.

Kara laughed, throwing her head back and looking at the brunette with a brilliant smile. "Pretty much, yeah. Plus I like doing this for you. You haven't had pleasant experiences with romance, and I like being romantic. The look on your face when you saw what I set up? What better excuse can I get? Honestly, I should be thanking you." Kara finished with a giggle and nonchalant shrug.

Lena's heart once again squeezed in her chest. But this time, it was as if it squeezed just to pump out her previous emotions of guilt and sadness. How can she be sad when Kara says things like that? How can she not hope?

Lena mentally slapped herself. ' _Hold. Yourself. Together! You are friends! She's a friendly! Hoping got you into this mess! Chill the fuck out, you gay disaster! Fuck!'_

Before Lena could make a witty remark, Kara scooped her up in a bridal carry. Grinning devilishly, with an amused glint in her eyes she spoke loudly, in a horrible shakespearean accent. "Now My Lady! We must depart to the next location on our itinerary." 

Lena let out a very non-CEO like squeal, frantically looping her arms around the super's neck. " Kara! Fuck! Are we flying there too? Hold on! I left my shoes back at the chairs! "

Kara giggled, walking towards the picnic with ease. "Yes, My Lady! Flight is the superior method in which our date shall continue. You needn't worry though. 'Tis but a short flight."

Lena rolled her eyes, squirming out of the blonde’s clutches as they neared their picnic. "Honestly darling, your accents are shitty. If you insist on using them, I'd be happy to pay for the class." Lena smiled as she heard the blonde laugh.

"Lena! I'm not going to take an accent speaking class, or whatever you call it," Kara said in her normal voice. 

"On the contrary, darling." Lena said as she slipped on her sandals. "If I have to listen to them, I'd rather they be good accents. Hence the me paying for the class."

Kara grunted, folding her arms over her chest. "Alright, insult me later. The sun is almost fully set and I wanna get to the next spot while there is a little light left." 

Lena took a glance at the sky, gone were the soft yellows and oranges. Dark reds touched the horizon, transitioning into soft pinks the higher she looked up. The pinks turned to purples and blues, masking the sky in partial darkness. Lena looked over at the super, "where is the next stop?" She asked confused. At the rate the sun was setting, she estimated about 5 or so minutes before the sky was fully dark.

Kara smiled, pointing out to her left towards a cliff that hung over the water. "Technically we are going to a new location even though it's only like 2 miles from here, but it's a new scene, so it's a new location in my book." 

Lena laughed, and strode up to the blonde. "Alright, Supergirl. I'm ready for part two." 

Lena swore she saw the blonde blush before she was once again scooped up in a bridal carry. Arms looping around the super's neck, and only managing to hide half her face in the blonde’s neck, Lena watched as the beach picnic quickly faded from her vision. 

With a soft thud Kara landed on the top of the lightly grassy cliff. Softly setting Lena on the ground, Kara silently urged the CEO to take in their next location. Surrounded by electronic tea lights, was another white blanket on the ground. As Lena stepped forward she noticed that not only was this blanket slightly thicker than the one on the beach, but pillows upon pillows were nestled onto the space. More blankets, and a second cooler caught Lena's eye. As the brunette neared the scene, she flicked open the cooler only to reveal a plethora of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. Lena quickly spun around.

The brunette was met by a practically vibrating blonde. Kara was absolutely shaking with excitement. Her eyes were wide. Teeth gently biting into her bottom lip, her sunshine filled smile laying just behind it. 

"Soooooooo…" Kara practically sang.

" Kara…" Lena said softly, a small grin tugging at her lips. "You really know how to woo a girl-"

Kara dramatically and enthusiastically fist pumped the air. "ZOR -EL DANVERS FOR THE WIN!" The blonde cheered, causing the brunette to laugh loudly.

"You're cute." The words tumbled out of Lena's mouth before she was even aware she spoke them. Thanking God for the near darkness that was currently hiding her full face and neck blush Lena continued to speak not meeting the curious expression in the blonde's face. "Dessert required a whole new location?"

Kara giggled, hip checking the brunette as she walked past her. "No, dessert did not require a new location. But stargazing, " Kara paused waddling her eyebrows at the CEO, who only rolled her eyes in return, "needed a new location that wasn't as sand filled."

Kara flopped on the blanket, grabbing the cooler and making herself comfortable. She then looked up at the brunette, making a pouty face and reaching out with her 'grabby hands'. "Too far!" Kara whined. "Come cuddle meee!" 

Lena cursed her racing heart, knowing that the super could 100% hear it, and walked over to the literal nest of pillows and blankets the blonde had set up. Sitting herself down next to the super, Lena had to repress a shudder that zipped up her spine. If she had to guess what Kara's bedroom eyes looked like, it would be the look that the blonde was currently giving her. Hooded eyes and slightly parted lips caused a hot strike of arousal to shoot straight between her legs. Kara was gazing at her like there was nothing else to look at. The blonde shifted closer.

"Close your eyes." Kara said quietly. 

Lena almost whined at the command, slowly sliding her eyes shut, not wanting to tear her gaze away from the delicious sight in front of her. 

"Open your mouth." 

' _Ooooohhh God!'_

Lena parted her lips, breath coming in and out in shallow pants.

"Good girl." Kara praised.

' _JESUS H. CHRIST. This is it! This is how I fucking die! Fuck me!'_

Lena felt a cool object touch her lips. She felt the blunt edge slide gently between her parted lips and couldn't help but dart her tongue out to investigate. Lena's heart gave out a hard throb and she bit down on the object softly pressed against her mouth. Sweet juice filled exploded from the strawberry. The firm but soft flesh easily slipping through her teeth, seeds crunching as she chewed. Lena moaned at the taste in her mouth.

"Tastes good huh?" Kara laughed.

Lena opened her eyes to see the super smiling cockily at her.

"Yes!" Lena groaned. "Fuck me, these are the best strawberries I've ever had."

"T-they um, " Kara cleared her throat quickly. "They are Harry's Berries. Best strawberries ever."

"More please!" Lena groaned reaching out for the cooler that contained the sweet fruit.

"Nuh uh!" Kara chuckled as she slapped the brunette's hands away. " Open." She playfully commanded.

Lena rolled her eyes again, opening her mouth for another strawberry. Kara waddled her eyebrows again at the brunette, feeding a second strawberry to the CEO. "I can see the headlines now," Kara giggled as Lena leaned in to bite the large strawberry in front of her, "Lena Luthor refuses to be anything other than hand fed, luscious life indeed!"

Lena grunted, leaning in for another bite of the strawberry, the tips of her teeth and lips barely grazing the blondes fingers as she took her bite. 

"As long as it's these strawberries, I'm okay with it." Lena chewed, noticing now that for some reason the blonde’s hand was shaking slightly.

Kara hurriedly popped the rest of the strawberry in her mouth setting the cooler in front of them both. "Eat up then," Kara breathed.

Lena eyed the blonde suspiciously, grabbing a handful of the sweet fruit before laying back on the pillows, and gazing up at the sky. 

"Wow it's so clear out here…" the brunette said quietly. "You almost never get this many stars in the city."

Kara layed back repositioning herself so that Lena was using her shoulder as a pillow. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It really is." Lena said softly as she munched on the sweet red fruit between her fingertips, eyes fixed on the sky above her, totally oblivious of the blonde's intense gaze.

"It really is…" Kara repeated, not even sparing a single glance at the sky above her.

\--

They were in the middle of the the flight back home when Lena jerked her head back so harshly that she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Kara!" Lena gasped, totally ignoring the blurry scenery around the pair. " We have to go back! We left all your belongings on the beach!"

Kara, still recovering from the brunette's sudden movements took a moment to respond. "My what-ohh!" Kara laughed. " I'm going back for all my stuff after I drop you off." 

"But it could get stolen while you are away."

"It won't get stolen, Lena." Kara chuckled.

"You don't know that though."

"I kinda do though."

"What did you write 'Property of Supergirl' all over it or something?"

Kara didn't respond, instead she turned her head looking intensely at the city coming into view.

"Kara, you didn't," Lena gasped.

Kara glanced at the brunette, biting her bottom lip. "Maayybbee…" she sheepishly responded.

"Tell me didn't put your address on it…"

"Well, not _my_ address."

"The DEO?"

"Yeah I put the DEO's address on it."

Lena rolled her eyes shoving her face back into the super's neck, "Honestly don't know how J'ohn deals with you." Lena grumbled lowly, knowing fully well that Kara could hear her.

"Honestly don't know how Alex _and_ J'ohn deal with me." Kara giggled

"Good point," Lena snorted.

"Alright, stop being grumpy, we are 30 seconds from your balcony."

"Solid ground!" Lena sang lightly happily kicking her toes to her miniature tune.

Kara rolled her eyes as she came to a slow stop over Lena's penthouse balcony. "Fine, point taken no more flying dates." The super grumbled as she floated down to the concrete floor.

Lena chuckled, "It's not that I don't want flying dates darling, it's just that heights and I don't mix well."

Kara opened the balcony door still carrying the brunette in her arms, ignoring the other woman's attempt at leaving her grip.

Lena sighed "Kara. I have legs. I am perfectly capable of walking into my house." Kara snorted as the brunette continued to squirm, trying to wiggle out of the super's hold.

"Nope." Kara laughed as she walked toward the brunette's bedroom. "Gotta tuck you in too."

"Kara!" Lena whined, blushing so hard she felt the tips of her ears heat up. " I'm twenty six! And a Luthor! We don't get tucked in!"

Kara continued to laugh, walking straight into the brunette's bedroom, and gently setting the CEO on the corner of her king size bed. The blonde then pulled back the covers with lightning speed, and fluffed the pillows before grabbing Lena and sliding her into cool silk sheets. Kara then smiled, pulling the covers up to the brunette's chin and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. As if she was pleased with her work, the blonde nodded and sat down on the edge of her fake girlfriend's bed.

"Now, before I leave, do you need anything?" Kara said with a smug grin.

' _Take my panties off'_

"Ah n-nope. I'm good." Lena said shyly, reaching up to pull the covers over her nose, effectively hiding her blush.

Kara laughed and fished one if Lena's hands out of bed sheets. " I wanted to ask you something."

Lena nodded, eyes wide." Go ahead."

Kara began to stroke the brunette's knuckles, avoiding eye contact she continued with her question." Tomorrow is game night, and I was wondering if you wanted to be 'out' with everyone there. I know technically we are 'out' but it would make it more official. Plus James will be there and we can rub it in his rude face how fake happy we are. Also last time you weren't there I got absolutely **destroyed** at _Risk_ and I cannot let that happen again so will you be my game partner?"

Lena smiled at her crushes ramble, sitting up to better face the blonde, Lena maneuvered her hand so that they were now holding hands." I would love to be your game partner, what kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I wasn't?" Kara smiled and blue eyes met green. "And yes, I cannot wait to rub our fake happiness into James's face."

Kara let out a breath, shoulders visibly relaxing." Good! I can't wait to see the look he gets when w-er, um, okay I have another question."

Lena let out a nervous chuckle, "Okay?"

"Do you wanna kiss?" Kara asked quickly, eyes darting down to the brunette's lips.

' _Ooh, fuuuck mee'_ Lena's eyes widened, mouth hanging open only for it to snap shut, as she tried to compose herself.

"Tomorrow?" Lena squeaked, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"No-well yes tomorrow, but umm," Kara paused, blue eyes once again flicking down to Lena's lips for several seconds.

"Kara?"

The blonde snapped her eyes up, meeting Lena's curious gaze. "Right, um, yes tomorrow," she repeated, a light blush dusting the tops if her cheeks. " but um, also like right now? So it doesn't look like the first time we've ever kissed is, um, well, tomorrow…"

Lena made a sort of whimpering sound in the back of her throat, causing the blonde to give her a confused look. The brunette quickly cleared her throat. "I think that would be wise," Lena cleared her throat again. "Have to make it look like we've been kissing for six months.."

"Right."

"Right."

"Do you want-"

"I could just-"

The pair looked at each other, giggling softly. Kara took a deep breath in, scooting closer to the brunette, and angling her body so that their thighs touched. The blonde then slowly leaned in, the space between their lips dwindling. Lena watched as a soft pink tongue darted out of the blonde mouth, and nearly fainted at the fact that Kara had just licked her lips before kissing her. Kara stopped her advance when there was about an inch of space between their lips, and Lena found it ridiculously difficult to try and keep her concentration. Kara's eyes were hooded and making no effort to stare at anything other than the brunette's lips. 

"This okay?" The blonde asked softly.

Not trusting herself to speak, Lena nodded her confirmation, leaning in so that their noses touched.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara whispered, moving her hand up to the brunette's knee.

"Ye-mmm." Lena was pleasantly cut off by the softest pair of lips she's ever felt. The kiss was simple, and quick. It was over just as quick as it had happened. When they parted their lips made a soft smacking sound and a flood of wetness found its way to the brunette's center. Lena was just about to lean back and away from the blonde when the hand that had been resting on her knee found its way into her hair, pulling her back in towards soft pink lips.

Their next kiss was just as soft as the first, but longer. When they parted again, Kara tilted her head, kissing the brunette with more force. Lena let out a soft whine at the change, and the sound seemed to have spurred the blonde into taking further action. Kara's finger tips scratched lightly at the brunette's scalp, causing her to kiss the blonde back with more heat than she initially intended. 

Lips were sliding, hands were slowly reaching, searching for relatively tame places to grab. Lena accidentally let a soft moan slip from her lips and Kara pressed forward pressing her tongue to the brunette's lips, asking permission to go further. Lena happily agreed, opening her mouth and effectively slipping her tongue into the blondes mouth. This time Kara let out a groan and the grip on the brunette's hair got tighter, causing Lena to gasp into the kiss. 

Kara pulled back suddenly, dropping her hand away from the brunette's hair as if she had been burned.

"Rao-Lena did I hurt you?" Kara asked breathily.

Lena sat there with her eyes half closed, mouth still parted slightly. "No-" Lena swallowed thickly " No, you didn't hurt me. Opposite of hurt actually." Suddenly realizing what she said, Lena slammed her eyes shut and winced, "I mean- okay- I meant to say--" 

Soft lips pressed against her own, effectively cutting off her stutters. When Kara once again parted from their kiss, slower this time, she was smiling happily at the brunette. 

"Good to know." 

_'If I wasn't horny before…'_

Lena let out a small chuckle. "Uhh, well don't tell anyone."

Kara giggled plucking the carnation out from behind the brunette's ear and setting it on the nightstand. "Lay down."

A lightning strike of desire shot down Lena's spine, her eyes widened at the blondes words. Soon Lena felt strong hands gently push her shoulders down on to her mattress. The brunette felt her breath quicken as the blonde started to hover over her.

Kara gave the CEO a devilish grin before placing a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow, sweetness." Kara rasped, before using her superspeed to jump off the bed and tuck the brunette back into bed. Before Lena could blink the super was no longer in sight. Left there on her own Lena felt a stupidly large small crawl up her face.

' _Ooooohhh my God. Kara kissed me'_

Lena let out a loud squeal, burying her face into her pillow. Pure joy erupted from the brunette's heart. Lena felt as if she was levitating off her bed due to her happiness levels.

' _If this is cloud nine, then I can see the reason why people chase it so much.'_ Lena happily thought, mentally giving herself a self high five.

The soft sound pinging of her phone brought Lena out of her happy bubble. Sighing, Lena quickly shoved her hand down to her back pocket, retrieving the smart device. Eyeing the notification warily, Lena opened her phone. It was a notification stating that she had been tagged in a photograph on Instagram, but it was from Kara's account. Tapping the message, Lena was brought to Kara's account. The brunette felt a blush settle on to her cheeks as she stared at the photo Kara had posted.

It was of Lena, but her back was turned. She was facing the beach picnic that could be seen in the background. You could tell even from the back that one of Lena's hands was pressed up to her chest. Kara's outstretched hand was seen in the bottom third of the picture, holding the red carnation out towards the CEO. Noticing that there were three more pictures the brunette swiped her thumb over the picture swiftly. 

The second picture was a picture of the beach picnic, but with better light. The third was of the star gazing location but also in brighter light. Lena snorted at the line of text at the bottom of the third picture. 'Gotta wait till after dark to use the star gazing setup…'

The fourth picture had Lena reeling, trying to figure out when exactly Kara had taken the picture of her and how the hell she didn't notice and or hear the blonde take the photo. The photo was of Lena again. This time it was when they were star gazing. Lena's head was comfortably resting on the blondes shoulder, the red carnation still tucked in her hair. The brunette's eyes were closed in the photo. And in the top left corner Kara had purposefully cut off a majority of her face, leaving only her mouth, turned upwards in a brilliant smile.

Lena read the caption of the photo set as her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

'Happy six months to my beautiful girlfriend! You make me the happiest girl alive, even more so when I have you in my arms. Love you sweetness. Wait till you see what I do for our one year anniversary!<3<3<3<3'

Without thinking Lena quickly double tapped the image, liking the photos, and tapped the comment button. Lena paused, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Biting her bottom lip she tapped out a quick comment.

'Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet…love you darling. <3'

Lena smiled, satisfied with her comment. Lena set her phone down next to her flower from Kara. The brunette paused looking at the flower for a few long moments. 

"No…surely she didn't mean…" Lena said softly to herself. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at the flower, curiosity getting the better of the CEO.

"Hope?" Lena called out into her empty bedroom.

"Yes, Miss Luthor?" The female robotic voice sounded.

"What is the meaning of a red carnation?"

"The meaning of a red carnation is of deep love and or affection. Would you like to know anything else, Miss Luthor?"

Lena gulped, mouth suddenly feeling dry. "That would be all Hope, thank you."

Lena stared at her ceiling with wide eyes, mind shifting into hyperdrive.

' _I mean, yeah she loves me. She's been telling me so for years, but this type of love…deep love and or affection...'_ Lena brought her hand down to her chest trying to calm it's frantic fluttering. 

' _Surely she doesn't...does_ _K_ _ara love me too?'_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first... thanks to my beta Mercy_fo for helping me! you are a godsend truly
> 
> also im getting a new schedule so my update days will be different and i'll let you know when that happens
> 
> also....i made this...hella gay...so...there is that...  
> your comments give me life and motivation so please ....break my inbox  
> as always  
> Thoughts?
> 
> love,  
> L


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Lena stared at her phone screen with slightly angry, but highly suspicious, green eyes. The CEO had been added to an incredibly annoying group chat for all game night participants. The literal flood of text messages was making her head spin and eyes strain. But one particular text, just one little comment from her ex, made her left eye start to twitch uncontrollably. Two words. Two words set her off. Two words, and Lena was ready to lay on some ridiculously creative insults. Lena continued to stare at the text message, eyes narrowing as she slowly read down the thread.

SuperKara: GaMe NiGhT gRoUp ChAt!!

SuperKara: everyone I added said they would be here tonight! So if you wanna ride home/ special snacks/drinks…this is where you figure your ish out.

ButIAmLeTired: ALEX DRIVE ME PLZ

BossMan:Everyone you added will show up tonight?

SuperKara:….that is what I said..right?

AgentDirector: make cookies

Bossman: Even Lena?

SuperKara: …yes

ButIAmLeTired: I make cookies

AgentDirector: I drive you

Bossman: k

“Even Lena?” the brunette scoffed to herself. “Of fucking course I’ll be there you prick, God, why did I date you? Fuck kind of name is ‘bossman’ anyways…”

Lena huffed loudly, ripping her eyes away from her phone screen, to the incredibly less interesting window control switch in the back of her town car. Grumbling, the brunette started to poke and flick at the switch. “Rude ass, replying ‘k’. Why even ask if I’ll be there, I’m Kara’s date, therefore, I have to be there.”

A warm smile suddenly slipped onto her face. “Kara…” Lena sighed out happily.

Ever since their kiss, correction, make-out session, the brunette had been all giddy smiles and happy sighs. The thought of the softness of the blondes lips, and how perfectly they felt on her own, well, it was the ultimate serotonin boost. And on top of blissful thoughts of their first kiss, the discovery of a possible hidden meaning behind the flower the brunette was given, sent Lena to the exosphere with warm and fuzzy feelings. Even if it was fake for Kara, the CEO was 1000% enjoying the benefits of kissing your bestfriend-who-you-not-so-secretly-have-feelings-for. Did it hurt a little? Yes. Did she feel guilty as hell? Oh yes. Was it worth it? YES. A fake date with the girl who the brunette has been pining for since the moment they met? Yes, five thousand times, yes. Possibly getting to kiss her best friend again all while making James squirm? FUCK. YES.

The near constant vibrating of her phone caught her attention once again. With a childlike grumble the CEO picked her phone up, and scanned through the messages in the group chat.

MarsBar: Actual food will be there right? Not like last time, just various chips and cookies?

SuperKara: Lena is bringing pizza :D

SuperKara: J’ohn. Chips and cookies are actual food. duh

Kelybluebook: Smh

AgentDirector: Shake your head somewhere else. Nia’s cookies are my shit

ButIAmLeTired: bih. Thank u

AgentDirector: bih. your welcome.

LiteralComputer: bih?

Bossman: Bitch

LiteralComputer: :C

Kellybluebook: wow

AgentDirector: Rude

ButIAmLeTired: how dare

SuperKara: I cannot

Bossman: I was explaining…

ButIAmLeTired: Ill fight you

Kellyblueblook: just punch him in the balls

SuperKara: Do it.

BossMan: :(

Lena rolled her eyes but chuckled at the blondes text. She quickly typed out a message and waited for the inevitable slew of replies.

HowAboutNo: Aliens?

MarsBar: To me, you guys are the aliens, but yes?

ButIAmLeTired: half yes?

SuperKara: yyyeeesss?

LiteralComputer: Yes?

HowAboutNo: Want me to bring alien liquor?

ButIAmLeTired: Lena..BB…YAS

LiteralComputer: Bring!

SuperKara: Miss Luthor…;)

MarsBar: I’m so happy you all don’t work for me anymore.

AgentDirector: LENA. NO. WHY.

HowAboutNo: Because it’s funny, and because you don’t want me to.

AgentDirector: plz bring all the alien booze you can afford

Kellybluebook: oh no

MarsBar: oh no

HowAboutNo: lol I will.

AgentDirector: Fuck! No …wait Lena…plz

ButIAmLeTired: YASS BIH

Lena giggled, muting the group chat, and slid her phone in her purse. The brunette glanced out of the window, noting how she was less than thirty seconds away from the blonde’s apartment. Lena scooted over to right side of the car, grabbing her purse and slipping her discarded heels back on. The car came to a stop several seconds later and after a few moments her car door was being opened by her driver. Stepping out of her town car and onto the side walk, Lena watched as her driver, Frank, closed the door to the back seat, only to open the door to the front passenger seat.

“Do you need help bringing all this up, Miss Luthor?” the man said as he grabbed the two large tote bags filled with various bottles of liquor.

Lena smiled politely “No thank you, I’m sure I can manage.”

Frank shrugged and handed his boss the two bags, trying not to eye the CEO too suspiciously when he heard the various bottles clinking.

Lena smiled again and grabbed the two bags, and rushed inside the apartment building. The brunette skipped the stairs, favoring life over exercise, and headed towards the elevator, pressing the down button eagerly. The brunette stepped in the elevator as the door opened, and laughed as she looked inside the metal box.

“You should have let Frank help you.” Kara smiled.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be graced with your presence so early darling.”

Kara’s smile widened at the brunettes words as she grabbed both tote bags, one in each hand.

“I can carry one of those…” Lena said quickly as she tried to grab one of the bags of liquor.

“Whats the point of having super strength if I don’t use it to help pretty ladies carry copious amounts of booze into the building?.” Kara shrugged, her flexing biceps catching the brunette’s wandering gaze.

“Right-right yeah. Muscles.” Lena said lamely, eyes glued to the blondes flexing upper arms.

“Lena.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you press the button…”

Lena nearly choked on her own saliva as she gasped. “Yes! That!” The brunette swirled around quickly, jabbing her finger at the button on the wall.

‘W _ell at least none of this is super awkward. Judging on how we are acting now you would have never guessed that her tongue was down my throat last night…’_

Behind her, Lena could hear the blonde snicker quietly to herself.

“Hey Lena?” The blonde said in a faux Innocent voice.

“Hey Kara?” The CEO mimicked, not looking back to face the blonde.

“Do you wanna buy tickets?” the blonde asked.

“Tickets?” Lena replied in a confused tone, turning to look at the blonde. “Tickets for what?”

The blonde gave the CEO a flirty smile and a ridiculous wink before replying “ To the gun show!” Kara exclaimed happily as she brought her arms up, flexing her biceps.

Lena’s eyes widened as a dark red flush settled on her cheeks.”Can’t believe I associate with you,” Lena whined as Kara let out a full body laugh.

“Not only do you associate with me, but you also are fake dating me. Two strikes Luthor.” Kara teased.

“We’re breaking up.” Lena instantly replied, practically running out of the elevator when the doors lurched open.

“Lee-naah!” Kara called out behind the CEO. “Come back!”

Lena made it to the door of the blonde apartment, eagerly twisting the handle in an attempt to put more distance between herself and the Super. The door gave way and the brunette slipped inside the apartment as soon as she saw the blonde round the corner. Lena all but ran to Kara’s bedroom, kicking off her shoes as she fled through the loft space. Jumping on the blondes bed and burying herself under a sea of pillows, Lena snuggled down into the mattress hoping her hiding place would buy her some time to properly think, being too close to the blonde was proving to be more dangerous than she initially expected.

Just when the CEO was about to throw more pillows over herself, she heard the front door open, and immediately tried to melt into the bed. The sound of the tote bags softly hitting the counter top, and the sound of the door closing caused Lena to shiver. Did the only hiding place her genius mind could come up with, have to be the blondes bed? The bed that smelled like her shampoo? The bed Lena wished she would be spread out on? The bed she wanted to break because of how hard the blonde would thrust into her? The bed she wanted to just _ruin_ with--Lena felt her heart jump into her throat when she felt two thighs bracket her hips.

“Lee-nnaahh…” Kara giggled. “Found yoouu”

“Lena isn’t here at the moment, please leave a message at the tone.” Lena hastily replied into the duvet.

Kara snorted, urging the brunette to turn over so that they were facing each other. “Why’d you run away?”

Lena gulped. “Because your joke was horrendous.”

Kara let out an over dramatic gasp. “But you think I’m hilarious! You told me so yesterday!”

Lena rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to look at the blonde.”That was a joke Darling.”

“Darling?” Kara teased, leaning down so that she hovering over the brunettes torso. “Does this mean we are dating again?”

Lena tried to reel in her racing heart, looking off to the side to not meet the blondes gaze.”Nope definitely still broken up.”

“Awe, what can I do to make it up to you? What will get you to date me again?” Kara replied in a softer voice.

‘ _Shes using her pouting voice, which means she has the pouting face, don’t fucking look Luthor.’_

Lena tensed has she felt a warm hand gently turn her chin, making it so she was fully facing the blonde.Green eyes flicked up to meet blue, and she could feel herself melt further into the mattress.

“Lena…” Kara said softly, a soft smile on her lips. “What will get the mighty Luthor heiress, to date the lowly reporter?

‘J _esus Christ …Why can’t she say fake date…’_

Lena’s mind was scrambling, the whole reason she ran away from the blonde was to reel in her emotions and thoughts. And now, not only was she turned on beyond belief, but she was also positive that every atom of her being was about to turn into mush with just a few words from the super on top of her.

“You have to…” Lena blurted, trying to take control of the situation. “Um, you have to-well, you’ve got to, um-what are yo-oh god”

Kara had taken the brunette’s wrists in her hands, pulling them apart slowly and pinning them to the bed as the brunette spoke. “I’ve got to what?” Kara said softly, leaning down even further so that their faces where only inches apart.

_‘you’ve got to fuck me till I can’t remember my name.’_

“You’ve got to give me minimum eight potstickers tonight!” Lena blurted out faster than she thought possible.

Kara reared up, abandoning her grip on the brunettes wrists, letting out an all too real gasp. “Unacceptable terms! Eight whole potstickers! Ridiculous!” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, huffing out a large breath.

Lena, thankful and saddned by the amount space between their bodies, chuckled as she sat up on her elbows. “That’s the deal darling. Eight potstickers and we fake date again.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed as she looked down at the brunette. “ Three potstickers.”

“Seven.”

“Five.”

“Deal.”

“Fine.” Kara begrudgingly stuck her hand out to shake on the deal. “But this is a one time thing.”

Lena giggled, “Of course darling, one time only.” the brunette reached out with one hand, balancing her upper body on one elbow, and shook the blondes hand, sealing the deal.” you know I would have settled for a hug.”

Kara visibly balked at the CEO, eyes going wide and jaw dropping. “New deal! New deal!”

“Too late! Now get off of me.” Lena laughed.

Kara grumbled as she sluggishly got off the brunette. “Potsticker thief…” the blonde muttered under her breath.

“Kara,” The brunette giggled. “You know I was joking right? It would take a lot more than a horrible joke for me to end our fake relationship.”

“Oh so now you tell me.”Kara whined playfully. “I thought we were over, and my reasons to kick James any time I saw him would no longer be understandable.”

Lena chuckled, maneuvering herself off the blondes bed, only to go stand in front of her. “Oh no, by all means, kick him every time you see him. It’s justified trust me.”

“If you say so…” Kara smiled.

“Can I get that hug now though?” Lena asked in a small voice.

Strong arms scooped the CEO up in a body melting embrace. “Like you even need to ask…” Kara trailed off.

Lena sighed happily, wrapping her arms around the blonde as best she could, digging her face into the blondes neck. Was it the platonic thing to do? Absolutely not. Did Lena care? Hell no.

“You don’t have to give me any of your potstickers darling.” Lena spoke into the blondes neck.

“We made a deal. You’ll get five and be happy about it.” Kara grunted.

“I’m saying the deal is void if you want it to be. I know asking for potstickers is a low blow for you.” Lena chuckled.

“Oh it was,” Kara laughed, separating herself from their embrace. “But I’d do anything for you.”

Lena flushed bright red at the blondes words, poking the super in the stomach to try and distract her friend from noticing the redness on her cheeks. “Ever the charmer.” Lena managed to squeak out.

“Duh.” Kara laughed. “ I’m a Super. I gotta be super at everything, super charming, super hungry, super cute,--”

“Super pain in my ass…”

“Super pain in you-HEY!” Kara laughed. “ I am not a pain in your ass! If anything I’m _good_ for your-um, ha, wait hold on--”

“Good for my ass?” Lena cackled. “How are you good for my ass?”

“Hey! Why are you here so early anyways!” Kara quickly changed the subject, abruptly turning around and walking away from the brunette.

Lena laughed deciding to let the subject go for now, and followed the blonde out into the living room, plopping down on the heavily cushioned couch.”Well since you are my fake girlfriend, and you are hosting game night, I am, by proxy also the host of tonight’s game night.”

“Awe, look at you! Kara smiled as she walked over to the bags of liquor resting on the counter top. “Being all cute for me.”

“Stop it.” Lena rolled her eyes, smile spreading across her cheeks.

“Cute Lena. Soft Lena. Helping out the girly-friend.” Kara sang.

“Stop it!” Lena laughed hiding her face with her hands.

“Awe, shy Lena now. Embarrassed that you looove me.”

“I will walk out of here!” Lena half whined half laughed.

“Empty threats Luthor. Empty threats.” Kara snickered.”Hey I have a question for you by the way.”

Lena groaned, flopping down face first into the couch. “Go for it.”

“It’s not a bad question.” Kara chuckled as she read the labels on the various bottles of booze.”Just waned to know how you wanted to come out to everyone tonight.”

“Uhh,” Lena willed her heart to stop racing yet again. “The faster the better I suppose…” the brunette heard footsteps come closer to her location, and soon felt a finger poking into her back. Jerking up slightly the brunette lifted her chest up, and turned her head to look up at the blonde.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Kara asked calmly.

“Not really, no.” Lena breathed out.

“You trust me then? To take the lead I mean?”

Lena swallowed thickly. “Yes, I trust you darling.”

Kara gave the CEO a brilliant, sunshine-y smile. “Okie dokie.” And returned to the multiple bottles of alcohol on her counter. “Jesus Lena, four bottles of alien booze? Are you trying to get Nia to black out?”

Lena laughed and flopped back on the couch. “She’ll live.”

“Barely.” Kara retorted. And all she got back in response was the CEO snorting loudly into her couch.

\-----

“Pizza should be here in about 5 minutes, darling.” Lena called out as she pushed Kara’s coffee table into the center of the ring of furniture she had just set up.

“Alex said she already left so she should be here around the same time.” Kara replied as she grabbed multiple wine glasses from the table, placing them in front of the copious amounts of alcohol on her kitchen table.

“J’ohn won’t be far behind then. Did you open the balcony doors for him?” Lena asked, fluffing up random pillows on the couch.

“Right now.” Kara zipped over to her balcony doors, unlocking the door and opening it slightly. “ Are we forgetting anything?”

Lena glanced over at the blonde, “We have booze,” Lena started, and the blonde walked over to her kitchen table pointing at the table in response. Lena nodded and continued. “We have food on the way, and snacks already set up.”

Kara once again walked over to her kitchen island, pointing at the snacks as her response.

“Games are on ready to go..” Lena turned to face the pile of board games.

“And you already set up the seating arrangements..” Kara noted walking over to her living room.

“So I think we have everything.” Lena let out a breath.

“We make a good team!” Kara smiled. “Normally I always end up forgetting something.”

“Well, I’m here to prevent you from forgetting anything.” Lena laughed.

Kara slid her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, noting the time. And glanced up at the brunette several feet in front of her, and bit her lip.

Lena gave the blonde a suspicious look.”What…?”

Kara crossed the distance in between them and placed herself directly in front of the CEO, startling her a little bit, causing her to take a half step back towards the couch.

“What are yo-”

Kara took another step forward causing the brunette to take another step back, which caused her to fall suddenly on the couch, letting out a soft yelp as she abruptly sat down. Lena snapped her head up to look at the blondes face “Kar- _oh..”_

As Lena spoke the blonde had straddled the brunettes lap, bringing her arms up to rest on the CEO’s shoulders. “Hmm, yeah. Oh.” Kara gave the brunette a wicked grin and lunged forward kissing Lena softly on the mouth. Taking a few seconds to re-calibrate her brain Lena began to kiss the blonde back. The brunette felt Kara smile into the kiss, and she couldn’t help but smile back. Her smile soon disappeared though, the blonde’s hand suddenly weaved its way into raven colored locks, gathering at the nape of the CEO’s neck and tugging down slightly.

Lena let out a soft moan, parting her lips, giving the super on top of her an opportunity to sneak her tongue into the CEO’s mouth. A shiver ran down the length of Lena’s spine, spurring her hands into action, gripping desperately on to the blondes hips. Kara responded by kissing the brunette harder, and with more tongue, nails scratching Lena’s scalp with one hand and the other hand on her neck, helping tilt the brunettes head up for better access to her lips. Lena let out a cross between a moan and a whimper at the feeling of the blonde’s tongue flicking inside her mouth, one of her hands leaving its home on Kara’s hip, to slowly slide up the supers back, underneath the soft cotton shirt.

The sound of lips parting, and soft sighs filled Lena’s ears, making her uncomfortably wet. And if it wasn’t bad enough, when the blondes lips left hers and started to travel down her throat, it was like the flood gates had suddenly opened. Lena’s other hand pulled the blonde’s hips closer, and she unconsciously started a slow rhythm with her own hips, grinding up toward the blonde. Kara responded eagerly rolling her hips down to match the brunettes rhythm, her mouth running up and down the expanse of smooth skin of the brunettes neck. Lena let out a groan when she felt Kara start to nibble her way down her jawline, and let out a pleased hiss when she felt the very same teeth nip harshly at her throat.

“So biting is a thing, hmm?” Kara lightly teased, soothing her bite with her tongue.

“Do it again.” Lena groaned, tilting her head to the side for the blonde.

And Kara did do it again, and again, and again. Leaving the brunette a breathy mess below her. Lena removed her hand on Kara’s hip, letting it join her other hand under the blondes shirt. She reached up with both of her hands, getting as far up as the blondes bra strap and not to gently scratched down the entire length of the supers back. Kara let out a loud moan and redoubled her efforts on the brunettes neck.

“So scratching is a thing, hmm?” Lena teased with a raspy voice.

“Do it again.” Kara groaned.

Kara tore her lips away from the brunettes reddening neck, and attacked Lena’s lips. Lena moaned and slid her hands back up the super’s back and dug her nails in, scratching the blonde again.Lena was rewarded with several things. Kara had started to grind into her lap harder, causing little whines to spill from the brunette. Kara also let out the worlds sexiest moan, which caused the blonde to kiss the brunette with more vigor.

Lena moaned into the kiss, running her hands up back up the blondes back to scratch her again. Lena dug her nails in again, reveling at the way the blonde shivered on top of her. Kara messily kissed the brunette as nails once again slid slowly down her back. Kara groaned loudly, causing Lena to press her nails in deeper as she went down, not even half way down the blondes back, Kara was moaning again.

“MY EYES!”

“For fucks- You knew people were coming over!”

“Fuck!” Kara gasped as she ripped her lips away from Lena’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and I all got carried away in that last scene.
> 
> Game night is next up....lol i got my new schedule btw so i'll hopeful be updating either monday morning or tuesday morning. 
> 
> AS ALWAYYSSS thoughts?  
> fuck up my inbox plz. it give me more motivation than kudos does  
> btw my im going to start taking prompts cause i need more ideas and more reasons to write and more reasons to be happy and distract myself and writing helps me be happy so fuck up my tumblr inbox too plz  
> valle-girl018.tumblr.com 
> 
> Love,  
> L


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this at 9am but i needed to add something....happy reading ;)

“MY EYES!”

“For fucks- You knew people were coming over!”

“Fuck!” Kara gasped as she ripped her lips away from Lena’s.

* * *

Lena, like everyone else had a list of favorite things. Favorite wine, favorite whiskey, favorite food and restaurant. Typical things that almost everyone had. But very few things made the short list. But at this point her short list of all time favorite things was more like a list of favorite things about Kara. As of yesterday, Lena’s favorite thing was Kara’s lips, closely followed by her smile and laugh. Up until maybe two or so minutes ago Kara’s moans were at the top of the list. Now, the top ranking thing of Kara’s on Lena’s list was Kara cursing. It wasn’t that half ass cursing either. It wasn’t a “oh shoot” or “holy crap!” this was a “ _fuck”_. And as much as she loved to hear the word fall from Kara’s lips, she absolutely _loved_ the way the blonde said it. All breathy and low, gasping as she ripped her lips from Lena’s. She would have loved to keep the blondes lips on hers forever, but of course they had to get interrupted.

Of course, Nia had to barge into Kara’s apartment screaming at the top of her lungs. Of course, Alex had to express her obvious distaste at her sisters attempt to suck the brunettes face off. Of course, of fucking course this was her life. Kissing her best friend in an attempt to get her ex off her back. Her best friend who she was high key in love with. Her best friend who was only kissing her to help her with said ex. Her best friend who she desperately wanted to date, but alas, all she could manage was a fake relationship, not that she was complaining because fake dating her best friend got her further than not faking a relationship. One step closer to a dream she could never obtain.

Oh possible unrequited love. Isn’t it sweet?

“Did you have to mount each other while innocent eyes are watching?” Kelly laughed as she ushered in a mortified Alex and a stumbling Nia, still covering her eyes with her hands.

Kara was blushing a bright scarlet, looking down at Lena with a half embarrassed half amused look. “Cats out of the bag now, huh?” a coy grin spread across her face before she pressed a chaste kiss to the still bewildered lips of the brunette, and hopped off Lena’s lap like she wasn’t just grinding into it.

“How were we supposed to know that Nia would burst in _without_ knocking?” Kara said teasingly as she stepped away from the brunette who was still obviously lost in her own world.

“My poor eyes,” Nia groaned. “I need bleach for my eye balls.”

“Lena brought enough alien booze for your memories, I don’t know about your eyes though.” Kara chuckled as she slapped the younger reporter on the back. Nia immediately picked her head up at that “Lena, I forgive you for ruining my innocence.”

Lena’s head snapped up at the mention of her name, “Huh-wha?”

Four pairs of eyes were staring at the brunette with amused glints in their eyes.

“Oh God,” Lena whined, “What did I do?”

“Wow I think you broke her, Kara.” Kelly laughed, winking at the stunned CEO.

Lena blushed as she tried to defend herself, “I- I’m not _broken,_ I just-I was thinking-”

“About me I hope,” Kara giggled winking at the CEO.

“I was _not_ thin-oka-you know wha-”

The room full of women erupted in laughter, leaving the brunette groan loudly and fall over to the side of the couch rather dramatically, shoving her burning face in the pillows.

“Oh don’t be so shy about this now,” Alex teased, “You two were practically having sex when we walked in. I saw where your hands were, Luthor.”

Lena answered back with another pillow muffled groan, which caused the room to once again erupt in a chorus of laughter. Lena soon felt a finger poking her side, causing her body to jerk violently away from the offending digit.

“Go away.” Lena grumbled, face still deeply pressed into the throw pillow.

“I have wine.” Kara chuckled.

Lena turned her head slightly so that only half her face was uncovered. Lena glanced up at the lightly blushing blonde, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “No more making fun of me,” she grumbled.

“Anyone who makes fun of you will get teased relentlessly about something they don’t want anyone else knowing,” Kara smiled, “I promise.”

Lena narrowed her eyes further, uncovering her face by another inch. “Keep going…”

Alex snorted in the background, but after a pointed look from the super the older Danvers threw her hands up in mock surrender, and headed towards the drinks table.

“I can throw in a couple kisses…” Kara trailed off quirking her eyebrow up as she kneeled down to the brunette’s level.

Lena turned so that almost all her face was now uncovered,”and I get to wear your hoodie tonight,” she said innocently.

Kara playfully rolled her eyes, setting the glass of wine on the coffee table next to her,”Go on and change then,” Kara laughed and leaned in to press a soft but lingering kiss to the brunette’s lips.

A dopey smile threatened to fall across the brunette’s lips as Kara pulled away, and it took all of her strength to repress it into a small grin. Lena sighed and pushed herself up off the couch, walking to the blonde’s bedroom.

“Hey,while you’re in there can you grab my phone?” Kara called out.

“Night stand right?” Lena called out as she raided the blonde’s closet.

“You’re perfect, thank you sweetness!”

“Sweetness? Really, Kara?” Alex whined.

“I think its cute!” Nia laughed. “Don’t be such a hater.”

“Be nice or I’ll tell them what you call me when no one is around.” Kelly countered.

“Oooh shit…”

“I hate all of you.”

“I have some Hater-ade in the fridge I think, Alex-” Kara nonchalantly.

Lena chuckled at the playful banter in the living room, and grabbed her reward hoodie from the rack and snagged some leggings off the chair in Kara’s room before walking to the bathroom to change. Once inside the bathroom Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She had to focus, being around Kara…did things to her. Especially now that they added kissing to the list of things they do _as friends_. The make-out session on the couch had been five seconds away from, eager hands tugging off Kara’s shirt, and you can’t explain ‘ _sorry this is making me super horny and I needed to take your shirt off_ ’ in a ‘friend’ way

Lena began discarding her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the sink. The brunette briefly glanced up at the medium sized mirror on the wall. Lena frowned, and took a step back, examining her reflection. She turned to the side, running her hand down her chest an stomach.

‘ _I mean, think I look good…’_ Lena thought to herself. ‘ _people could want me…Kara…Kara could want--no! Clean thoughts! Friend thoughts! Kara could have just given me a pretty flower, no meaning intended.’_

Lena bit her lip, nervously running her fingers through her pony tail.

‘ _But Kara is the type too look up flowers and their meanings before she gives them to people, so maybe- no! You fuck! Focus! Game night! Fake relationship! Make James believe it so you can gay panic in peace.’_

Lena sighed rubbing her eyes harshly before hurriedly slipping on the borrowed clothing. Stepping out of the bathroom she heard the front door open and a slew of greetings hurtled out from the direction of the living room. Shaking her head the brunette walked over to Kara’s night stand, retrieving the smart phone with a cartoon potstickers phone case. Once the phone was in her hand it vibrated, Lena flipped them phone looking at the screen and couldn’t help but laugh at the notification. The brunette proceeded to walk into the living room and handed the phone off to her fake girlfriend.

“Thanks babe!” Kara smiled as the phone was placed in her hand.

“No problem darling. I think you have a text though,” Lena responded, waving hello to Brainy who had just arrived. “It’s from a ‘Extra-Rude Buttface’, If I read your screen correctly.

The room let out a chorus of laughs and oh’s at the name on the blonde’s phone.

“Who got that nickname?” Alex snorted.

“Wait you have nicknames on your phone instead of names?” Nia asked confused.

“How do you keep all names straight?” Brainy asked, “More importantly what is my name in your phone?”

Kara gave an uneasy chuckle, glancing at the brunette who now sat across from her on the couch nursing her glass of wine. Blue eyes raked up the CEO’s legs, and Lena followed their movement till they eventually landed on her face, causing the blonde to give out a awkward cough, her cheeks tinging pink ever so slightly.

“Yes Kara, who got that blasphemous nickname?” Lena smiled devilishly, snickering as the blonde refused to glance back in her direction.

“Well, so uh, that nickname is for a um, person…” Kara stuttered nervously.

“No shit Sherlock, who?” Alex laughed.

“Okay well,-”

“It’s not fore me is it?” Nia interrupted hastily.

“No Nia, its not for you.” Kara sighed. “It’s actually for,uh well, James?” The blonde squeaked.

“Good God what did my dumb ass brother do now?” Kelly groaned, taking her drink and knocking the remaining liquid back into her mouth.

“Let’s just say he was not the nicest guy, and we’ll leave it at that.” Lena swooped in, smiling softly at the blonde who seemed thankful for the save.

“Fine, but what are our nicknames?” Nia pressed, swishing her slightly glowing drink in her hand.

Kara laughed”Okay so, Nia is ‘Sleepy’ like the dwarf. Brainy is ‘The Brain’, from that one cartoon with the mice. Kelly is ‘Brain Doctor’. J’ohn is ‘Papa J’ohn’, Alex and I came up with that one though. Oh and Alex is ‘Al-Pal’, get it? Gal-pal? Ha!”

“Change my name!” Alex whined, leaning over the coffee table to try to ans grab her sister’s phone.

“When I can think of something better, I will change it.”

“Never change her name.” Kelly laughed, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

“Wait what’s Lena’s nickname?” Nia asked as she sat on the floor next to the blonde.

Kara blushed, but before she could answer Alex spoke up. “If its inappropriate, I will walk out of here.”

“Chill Al-Pal,” Kara snickered. “Lena’s nickname is ‘Sweetness.’ “Kara said happily throwing a wink over at the brunette.”Cause she’s so sweet.”

“Kara…” Alex warned.

“What? She is! To me at least.”

“Okay..”

“I mean she is! And it works both ways cause she actually tastes-”

“Stopitstopitstopitstopit!” Alex grimaced, throwing her hands over her ears, while Lena was downing her wine like she was dying of thirst.

‘ _Jesus fuck shes talking about tasting me now?’_

“Wait you ladies are dating?” Brainy asked pointing a accusing finger to the two ladies in question.

“Happily,” Kara beamed at the brunette. “Last night was six months of us being together.”

“SIX MONTHS?!” Everyone but Kelly shouted.

“Does no one check my Insta?” Kara yelled back.

“You never post!” Nia and Alex yelled together.

“GO CHECK MY INSTA!”Kara half yelled half laughed.

Lena winced, at the increased volume of the room, and stood up to distance herself from the inevitable onslaught of questions, and to refill her wine glass. Upon refilling her glass, there was a knocking at the door which caused the room to shift its attention away from the new ‘couple’, to the visitor at the door. Lena being the closest, walked over and opened the door to a very grumpy looking James, who was holding six boxes of pizza with two brown bags filled with two dozen potstickers on top. Lena rolled her eyes at the man that stood before her and stood aside to let him in.

“Hey guys. I ran into the delivery guy on the way up here, also are we feeding an army?” James grunted as he set the food order down on an empty space on Kara’s countertop. Lena suppressed a groan while she shut the door and grabbed her newly refilled glass and walked back to the living room, opting to sit on the arm chair behind Kara instead of on the couch across from her.

“Lena ordered pizza, she knows I like to have extra.” Kara replied in a happy voice.

“Hey James did you know that these two were dating for like half a year?” Alex asked loudly causing both Lena and Kara to wince.

“I did actually, yeah.” James replied with a light huff. “Lena told me the other day. Why? Did you all just find out? Weird.”

“Kara when you told me you were dating Lena I thought it was a new thing! Not a six month thing! Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex pouted.

“Or me? Superhero-buddy-secrets?” Nia huffed.

“I suspect our friends did not tell anyone for fear or ‘making a big deal out of a little thing’.Less outside attention on their new relationship gives them time to figure themselves out, privately.”

“Wow dude.” Nia gawked.

“Brainy is right,”Lena spoke up quickly. “We just wanted time. For us to be, well us. Figure out how to go from friends for three years, to girlfriends.”

“It wasn’t super difficult,” Kara laughed. Turning to look at Lena. “Our friend dates became real dates, and we added kissing and now I get to see Lena without any make-up on.” Kara joked.

Footsteps thudded loudly on the concrete balcony outside, causing a universal shift in attention, from the super and the CEO, to the green martian walking through the door.

“Am I late?” J’ohn asked as he stepped into the apartment.

“Right on time!”Kara said happily,”Time for food and games!” Their previous conversation forgotten as the chorus of greetings washed over the room.

“I vote Jenga first…” Lena quipped as the blonde stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

Nia let out a groan, “Yeeeessss fuck me up with some Jenga!”

* * *

Kara grumbled as she picked out five of the best looking potstickers and plopped them down on Lena’s plate, kissing the top of the brunette’s head has she settled back in her spot beside Lena on the floor. The room went silent all eyes were either on Kara or Lena, their mouths open wide, every other persons eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. Finally noticing the silence Lena looked up from her plate, a potsticker halfway to her lips. “Uh, why is everyone staring?”

Kara jerked he head up surveying the room, “Woah, why the evil eyes Alex?”

“Dude are you okay?”

“Did you just give Lena your potstickers?”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?”

Lena let out a loud laugh. “Yes darling, Tell everyone why you gave me five of your potstickers”

Kara grumbled, narrowing her eyes at the brunette beside her. “I got conned.”

“The truth now darling.” Lena giggled pressing a kiss to the blondes cheek.

“I made a deal.” Kara grunted shoving a potsticker in her mouth.

A round of amused giggles and chuckles went around the room, Kelly spoke up first.

“What was the deal?”

“Don’won tak bout it” Kara grunted again, mouth filled with food.

Lena chuckled, thinking now was the perfect time to give James a little payback. “Well I had to get you to unpin my wrists from the bed somehow, Kara. If I didn’t then Nia, Kelly and Alex would have walked in on something a lot worse than us making out on the couch.”

Kelly let out a loud ‘woop’ while Alex and J’ohn visibly flinched. Lena used her peripheral vision to look at James’ reaction, and it was well worth it. The man had clenched his fists on his knees, and he face was turned up towards the ceiling, his posture was ram rod straight and just as he let his head fall back down Lena spotted angry eyes and a wide grimace. 

Lena glanced over at a blushing blonde, who was furiously shoving potstickers in her mouth. “It’s okay darling,” Lena said in a sickeningly smooth voice, for once glad that her slightly intoxicated brain made her sound suave, and not the regular gay mess she was whenever she drank around Kara. “Next time you can pin me to the bed all you want.”

Alex groaned loudly, “I need to be way more drunk for this.” she said as she stood up on shaky legs walking over to the drinks table.

“Get it, Luthor.” Kelly winked.

* * *

“Nia you’re drunk, it’s time to go home.” Kelly laughed a she tried to pry the half alien away from an absolutely smashed Lena.

“Shes drunk buddy!” Lena slurred, petting the youngest reporters head laughing as Nia tried to slap Kelly’s hands away.

“Kelly!” Nia whined “I’m drunk- buddy-yeah!” Nia fought the therapist, trying to distance herself from the woman even though she was sitting down and being held still by a drunk Luthor.

Alex staggered over the trashed pair, holding a cookie and downing the last of whiskey in her glass. “Niaaah! Too young for drunk buddy.” She half scolded. “ You must be….not your age to be in the drank buddy group.” Alex flopped on the other side of the couch, on the non-Nia side of the pair and held Lena tightly. “My drunk-drank? Buddy first.”

“I’m heading out,” James called out quickly, “Have fun wrangling the drunks.” He smirked at his sister and briskly walked out the door without waiting to say goodbye to Kara who was in the other room.

“DiiiiiccccK!” Lena yelled, “Yo brother is a dick. Capital D.” She giggled.

Kelly laughed, rubbing her eyes harshly. “Yeah he is, too late to change him now.”

Nia suddenly launched up, standing upright and suddenly alert. “Where is the guy?”

“What guuuuyy?” Alex whined, fumbling around her jacket for her side-arm only to find it missing.”Shit I can’t help, I have no thing.”

“Thing?” Lena asked, glancing over at the redhead.

“Pew-Pew..” Alex said pathetically as she pointed out her her hands in the finger guns gesture.

“Gooooot it” Lena nodded enthusiastically. “What guy Ni-Ni? Alex and I can’t help though.”

“The old boss man!” Nia said dramatically, slumping over to lean on Kelly’s shoulder. “I wanna ask him if I can do more DEO stuff.”

“J’ohn left an hour ago sweetheart.” Kelly said soothingly “He left with Brainy so they could work on his alarm system together. Remember?”

“Dude I don’t remember that do you?” Alex slurred.

Lena glanced back at the redhead “He was here-and then- he- he wasn’t. That’s all I got.”

Alex sighed resting her head back on the back of the couch. “Drunnkk buudddyyy,” she sang.

Lena nodded her head as if she was going on along with Alex’s nonexistent beat. “Druunk buuddyyy.” Lena sang back.

“Oh Rao they are singing.” Kara laughed as she came back from the bathroom.

“Kara!” Kelly and Lena said at the same time.

Kelly laughed, re-positioning a drunk Nia” Kara, Please help me get Alex and Nia in the car.”

“Kara!” Lena yelled again. “Did you know, that -that uh, you are, SO pretty?” Lena giggled throwing her head back to rest against the couch. “So pretty.” she murmured, a dopey smile on her face.

Kara snorted out a laugh, “Go get the car Kelly. I’ll grab these two messes.”

Kelly sat down a drunk Nia back on the couch who was immediately grabbed into a drunk group hug by the older Danvers and the youngest Luthor. Kelly mouthed a silent ‘Thank You’ over to the blonde before running out of the apartment to go grab her car. Kara walked into the kitchen quickly,grabbing a cookie and walking back to the drunk cuddling mess on her couch.

“Lena? Sweetheart? “ Kara said softly.

“M’yeah baby?” Lena slurred, popping her eyes open to look at the blonde in front of her.

“Lena,” Kara said as she held back her laugh. “Lena, sweetheart I’m gonna help Nia and Alex downstairs, it’s their bed time.” Lena nodded along, humming happily.

“Okay so I’m going to give you this cookie to eat, while I take your buddies downstairs.”

“Ooohh! I wanna cookie.” Lena gasped, lightly grabbing the cookie Kara presented to her and began to softly nibble on the crunchy rim.

“Hey!” Alex whined. “I wanna cookie too!”

“Alex,” Kara laughed. “You are holding a cookie already.”

The older Danvers looked down to her hands spotting the cookie and gasped loudly. “Fuckin’ magic. Do that with a million dollars Kar-Kar!”

“Kara, quick grab my checkbook.” Lena mumbled around her cookie, making grabby hands at her purse across the room.

“Lena, eat your cookie baby. I’ll be back soon.” Kara sighed, picking up her sister and her co-worker swiftly with one arm each, and quickly walked out of her apartment.

Lena hummed quietly as she ate her cookie, enjoying the crunchy outside but soft and chewy center, waiting for Kara to return. She shoved the rest of the snack into her mouth all in one go, and dramatically wiped the crumbs off her face and borrowed hoodie. Lena took another look at the hoodie she was wearing. It was soft, Lena noted that’s why it was her favorite item in the blonde’s closet. It smelled like Kara, and it so ridiculously soft. Lena nuzzled the collar, inhaling the scent of Kara’s laundry detergent, and giggled.

“Smells so good!” she said out loud.

“What smells good, Lena?” Kara asked as she strode through the room and stopped to kneel in front of the brunette.

“Hoodie,” Lena said, suddenly feeling very shy. “Smells good.”

Kara bit back a laugh,”Okay sweetheart let go to bed yeah? Want me to carry you?”

Lena nodded making her grabbing hands again. Lena nearly swooned when she felt herself being scooped up from the couch, she wrapped her arms tightly around the blondes neck and buried her nose in the blondes throat, inhaling deeply.

  
”Okay snuggle bug,” Kara chuckled lightly as she slowly deposited the brunette on one side of her bed, tucking her in so that the covers reached just under her chin. “Time for bed. Need anything?”

“Jus’you.” Lena hummed, her eyes closed and small smile on her lips.

“Okay baby, goodnight.” Kara said in a small voice, super speeding around her house to turn off the remaining lights before climbing into bed next to the brunette.

A moment later the brunette made a grumbling sound causing the blonde to look over at Lena was still in the same position, eyes closed and resting comfortably, but there was a no smile on her lips anymore.

“What’s wrong Lena?”

“Wan’ cuddle.” Lena pouted, rolling her head over and looking at the blonde. “ Wan’ cuddle you Kara”

The blonde chuckled and urged the brunette to scoot closer so that the brunette’s head was resting on Kara’s shoulder, and her body was heavily pressed up against the blondes side.Lena sighed contently, throwing her leg over the blondes hips and wrapping her free arm around Kara’s torso.

“Cuddle.” Lena hummed thoroughly enjoying being pressed up against the super..

“Good night Lena.” Kara laughed lightly kissing the top of the brunettes head, wrapping an arm around the brunette beside her..

It was another few moments later when Lena was on the edge of sleep, did she start to think loudly in her head.

_‘I wonder if she meant it?’_ The thoughts swirled dangerously fast in the brunettes head. Below her the blonde tensed, but Lena didn’t notice it, being too caught up in her thoughts.

‘ _I wonder-Iwonder if she knows? Knows what it means? What the flower means? Or was it just a flower? Did she give it with- or -or with out meaning? Cause if it was with meaning, oh girl we gotta talk….”_ Lena snuggled deeper into the blondes shoulder, exhaling loudly through her nose, quickly falling asleep on the super. What Lena wouldn’t hear that night was Kara’s sad but soft, almost whisper like reply to her thoughts she had unintentionally spoke out loud as she kissed the top on the brunettes head once more.

“Deep love, and affection…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMME EXPLAIN PLZ
> 
> okay so yes lena was talking outloud, and yes Kara might have it took it the wrong way, BUT. NOT. FOR. LONG. I. PROMISE.  
> Every fake dating trope needs a little more confusion added into the mix okay? Don't worry though, it gets (unknowingly) cleared up by Lena in the next chapter. Kara POV soon....maybe next chapter...idk yet.
> 
> AS ALWAYS, please break my inbox, your comments drive me to write more and make me so fuckin happy i happy cry
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> p.s
> 
> prompt me on Tumblr for new ideas and such cause im thinking about making this a major part of my life  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET REKTED WILLIAM

Warmth. Blissful, all encompassing, bone melting, warmth. The type of heat that one feels at the end of the lazy snowy Sunday night, thick blankets and fuzzy sweaters, a roaring fire with steaming cups of hot cocoa. That’s the type of heavenly warmth Lena woke up to, it was all ruined the second she moved her head a millimeter to the right. An intense throbbing coupled with blinding pain roared through Lena’s head. She felt dizzy, nauseous, tired and had to pee so bad she thought her bladder would explode the longer she stayed in bed. Lena cracked open an eye and immediately regretted it. It wasn’t even bright in the room, but the action of letting minimal brightness into her eyes had her head reeling.

Lena snuggled further into the heat radiating from below her. Whatever she was laying on, smelled like lavender and vanilla, it was soft and somehow hard at the same time. She burrowed in deeper, ignoring the painful pulsing pressing harshly up against her temples. The slight movement had her head swimming but she continued to ignore it, favoring the enchanting warmth below her. An amused hum sounded beneath the brunette, causing parts of her chest and arm to vibrate, which caused her to grunt angrily into her what she could only assume was a an oddly shaped pillow.

A hand brushed her back, softly skimming the smooth skin of her shoulders and Lena couldn’t help but sigh happily at the sensation.

“Lena…” the pillow whispered.

The brunette grunted again, tightening her hold on the pillow.

“Lena,” The pillow chuckled, “Are you awake?”

“Shhhhh!” Lena groaned, her head pounding at the loud volume.

The pillow breathed out a soft laugh, the hand skimming her back tracing random patterns on her skin. “Lena, wake up for two minutes, drink some water so you won’t hate everything in the morning.”

“Shush pillow. My head is killing me.” Lena whined.

“Pillo-Lena…”The pillow giggled. “You might still be drunk, Lena. It’s Kara, not ‘pillow’.”

Lena grunted, cracking open an eye open for the second time, and slowly took in her surroundings.

There was no plush carpet, not like in her penthouse, but hardwood floors, covered with fuzzy rugs. The ceiling was high, but there were exposed wooden beams, not the stucco she was familiar with. A large open space was found instead of a fourth wall that would have closed off the room, and if Lena focused hard enough she could see the outline of a counter top and kitchen island through the space. Realization slowly bubbled up into Lena’s consciousnesses, she wasn’t home. She was at Kara’s apartment.

Game night. Alex challenging her to a drink off. James brooding in the corner. Kara smiling at her. Kara kissing her cheek. Kara helping her reach the top shelf but lifting her up instead of grabbing it for her. Kara insisting that no other seat, besides the blondes lap, was worthy of the great Lena Luthor’s ass. Nia innocently telling Kara to wash her face because that was the only seat that Lena should be interested in.

Lena groaned as the memories flooded her mind, slowly rolling off her alien body pillow she pressed her palms to her eyes, “Karrrraaaaa.”

“Yeah, you might still be drunk.” Kara giggled, shifting slightly so that she was on her side, facing the brunette.

“The room is spinning but my head fucking hurts.” Lena whined, rubbing her palms harshly over her face before dropping them to the bed with a soft thud.

“Want some water?”

Lena paused, her face scrunching up into Kara’s favorite scowl. “I’m thirsty but nauseous, and I have to pee.” 

Kara laughed as she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “Go pee, I’ll get you some medicine and water.”

“Without ice.” Lena grunted.

“Without ice.” Kara smiled, rolling off the bed and walking towards the kitchen.

With a over exaggerated groan Lena hauled herself up off the bed, clutching her head as she stumbled to the bathroom. When Lena reached the door to the bathroom she paused, pressing her forehead against the cool wood. “Can I have like…seven crackers?” She whispered weakly.

“If I don’t have crackers, would you like the pizza crusts you didn’t want me to eat for some reason?” Kara called out.

“Yes. Three.” She mumbled and stumbled into the bathroom.

When Lena clumsily reemerged from the bathroom, she found Kara waiting for her on the bed, two bottles of water and a plate of pizza crusts in her hands. Lena ducked her head down and slowly made her way back to the bed. “What time is it?” Lena grumbled as she gingerly settled herself into the blondes bed.

“Early,” Kara paused, tilting her head. “Or is it considered late? Whatever its almost 4 a.m.”

Lena scoffed, suddenly feeling incredibly angry, reaching over for the bottles of water and plate of pizza crusts, grabbing one of each.

“Are - Are you mad right now?” Kara asked softly.

“Yes.” Lena practically growled as she slowly nibbled on the bread crust in her hand.

“Why? Did I do something to make you upset?”

“No.”

Kara stared at the brunette who was angry eating her bread crust.”Are you just - is there a reason why you are mad?” Kara asked slowly.

“No. I just feel angry.”

Kara held back a laugh, “Alrighty then.As long as you aren’t mad at me.”

“Can’t be mad at you.” Lena grunted, taking a large swig of water. “You’re too perfect.”

“Perfect?” Kara smirked, “I am perfect, therefore you can’t be mad at me?”

Lena gave the blonde a shallow nod, reaching over to grab another bread crust. “And good.”

“Perfect and good?”

Lena hummed in affirmation.

“How am I so perfect and good that you can’t get mad at me?”

Lena glared at Kara, and forcefully bit into her bread crust, and waved the remainder of it and her water bottle at the blonde.

Kara sucked in her lips desperately trying to hide her smile from the brunette who was now angrily drinking her water. “You can’t get mad at me cause I brought you pizza crust and and water? That’s what perfect and good means?”

Lena nodded reaching for the last bread crust and tearing it in half, before handing half over to the blonde and grunting out “Payment.”

Kara smiled and shook her head, grabbing the chunk of bread presented to her and popping it into her mouth. “Thank you. When you are done eating I have some pills for your head.”

Lena nodded again shoving the last piece of the crust in her mouth quickly, making grabby hands at the blonde, motioning for the pills. Kara chuckled placing the medicine in the brunettes hands, who took them eagerly, practically throwing them into her mouth and washing them down with the last of her water. Lena hastily slapped the empty water bottle on the night stand next to her before grabbing the other unopened bottle and placing it next to the empty bottle. The brunette grumbled as she sunk lower into the bed, pulling the covers over her body and rolled over to the still laughing blonde.

“Shush and assume the position.”

“I really wish I was recording this.” Kara snorted settling back into bed.

“I have blackmail.”

“Lies.” Kara smiled, dropping her back down onto the bed and pulling a grumbling brunette into her arms.

“It’s of you. Working. With powdered sugar under your nose.”

Kara paused, narrowing her eyes as she looked over at the still struggling brunette. “You do not…”

“Looked like you are bad at doing cocaine. It was my lock screen for a month.” Lena grunted, finally attaching herself to the blonde like she had when she woke up. Platonic-ness be damned, it was an absolutely lovely way to wake up.

“Night.” Lena mumbled, pressing her head into the blondes neck.

“Hold on wait do yo - “

“Night Pillow Kara.” Lena growled, squeezing the blonde tightly.

Kara smiled. “Night Koala Lena.”

* * *

It had almost been a full week since the last time Kara had saw her best friend. Her ridiculously breath taking, brilliant, kind, and stupid beautiful best friend. Her best friend that made her heart flutter, and mouth dry. Her best friend who made her weak in the knees and often forget what she was thinking about before she landed eyes on her. Her best friend who she was pretty sure was into her too, but now she wasn’t so sure. And now her heart absolutely ached.

Kissing the brunette had been a dream come true. Feeling Lena’s hands on her hips, and nails scratch down her back had been a major component in almost all of her sexual fantasies that she will never admit she has. Having Lena grind her hips up to meet Kara’s center, set Kara’s blood on fire and she wasn’t prepared to deal with that new found information. Feeling Lena flick her tongue inside her mouth did not make her think about that very same tongue flicking something else way lower. She didn’t think about it, at all. Never.

She always thought about it.

Kara had been halfway avoiding Lena for the last six days. She had canceled two of their lunch dates due to ‘Supergirl emergencies’, which wasn’t exactly wrong but they all took about ten minutes to handle and she would have definitively made it back for lunch on time. But now it was Friday and Kara was sitting on her couch mindlessly braiding the same chunk of hair for the nth time as she stared at the wall.

Kara’s mind was restless. Ever since she started to ‘Fake date’ her best friend, all signs had pointed to Lena liking her too. Kara would hold back the screams of joy whenever the brunettes heart rate would pick up the second green eyes caught sight of her. She would internalize her moments of gay cheer whenever she managed to make the brunette blush. She flew around the world seventeen times to burn off the adrenaline from hearing and making Lena moan into her mouth. But Lena drunkenly thought out loud _“_ _I wonder-Iwonder if she knows? Knows what it means? What the flower means? Or was it just a flower? Did she give it with- or -or with out meaning? Cause if it was with meaning, oh girl we gotta talk…_ ” And Kara wanted nothing more than to evaporate into thin air, because of course, Lena wouldn’t feel the same.

Everything was going according to plan, too. She was going to prove to her best friend that not only does Kara love her, but she also cares about her. Cares about the fact that Lena has never been truly romanced, so Kara would show her what its like. Cares about Lena’s need for physical touch, so Kara gives her as many hugs and shoulder bumps and hand holds and cuddle sessions she deems suitable, because she knows Lena will sparsely ask for them. Cares about her well being to the point where she had snuck into Lena’s office, and asked Hope to notify her every time Lena is at the office past 7 p.m, so that Kara could ‘magically’ appear and fly the brunette home for some much needed rest. Kara cared, even if she couldn’t have her best friend in the ways she dreamed about, she still cared, and desperately loved her.

But the ‘fake dating’ scenario dropped in her lap and she was hard at work. Making sure the brunette was sure to be wooed at Kara’s multiple displays of affection. Making sure that by the end of their little situation, Lena knew whole heartily, that Kara loves her. Loves every inch of her. Loves all the good thoughts, bad thoughts, and morally gray thoughts. Loves the scrunchy faces and the death glares, as well as the squeals of laughter and sleepy smiles. But now Kara was left with a Lena shaped hole in her heart, because what she thought were signs of mutual attraction, were actually,well, Kara didn’t know what it was now but it wasn’t what she wanted it to be. Maybe reaction to stimuli? Whatever it was, Kara thought the signs pointed to ‘Yes Kara, I love you too.’, not ‘Cause if was with a meaning…oh girl we gotta talk.’.

Of course Kara meant to give Lena the freaking flower with a meaning. That’s just how she operates. Flowers have meanings. Use them accordingly. Duh.

And now her heart was sore. Confused, but mostly sore. Kara knew that friends don’t blush so damn prettily at the mere mention of sleeping with one another. Friends also don’t dry (not really dry in Kara’s case, or from Lena’s from what Kara could smell…damn super senses) hump each other on the couch. Friends don’t actually woo one another to prove an ex wrong. Friends don’t get _aroused_ by just seeing each other walk into the room (Super senses are a blessing and a curse). And those were the little neon signs that told Kara that Lena liked her too. But after ‘oh girl we gotta talk…’ Kara was left confused, her heart was sore, and now she was halfway actively avoiding her best friend who she was two billion percent in love with. 

Oh how cruel the world could be.

‘ _Here, kiss the girl you are in love with, hold her at night, feel the way her moves when she’s lost in your kisses. But she doesn’t love you back.’_

Kara let out loud sigh, trying to dislodge her pity filled thoughts. She flopped her hands down to her thighs, and squeezed her eyes shut, “I need to talk to her…” Kara admitted loudly into her empty apartment.

_‘The sooner the better, cause as soon as she finds out I love her, I’m going to use all my PTO and fly to Hawaii, and learn how to surf, cause Rao know I will_ not _be able to stay in the city where everything reminds me of my future unrequited love..’_

Kara sighed again, sluggishly lifting herself of her couch and lazily marching over to her closet to put on her super suit. Kara let out one more heavy sigh once she was fully dressed, and took off towards Lena’s penthouse.

* * *

Red boots landed on Lena’s balcony with a soft thud, Kara’s cape swooshing slightly behind her. Kara looked through the sliding door, her eyes scanning the living room looking for her best friend. The super spotted the brunette easily, noting how soft she looked in Kara’s ‘borrowed’ Midvale university sweater and matching sweatpants, with a messy bun placed low on her head. Kara noticed how the brunette was quickly typing on her phone, biting her lip as she hit send. Kara’s boot vibrated. With a suddenly very dry mouth and shaky hands Kara fished her phone out of her boot, and laughed at the message displayed.

Sweetnessssss: ohhh nooo whatever am I going to do with all this….Come over!

Attached to the message was a screen shot of an online order to Kara’s favorite Thai restaurant, showing how Lena had ordered way to much to feed just herself. Kara smiled.

_‘Rao this woman…’_

Kara looked up from her screen to knock on the screen door lightly, causing the brunette inside the penthouse to jump slightly. Kara sheepishly waved to the brunette, pointing to her phone, grinning widely.

Lena laughed, shouting “It’s not locked!” and waving the blonde inside.

“Okay that was quick even by your standards.” Lena’s tone was teasing.

“Actually….uh,” Kara blushed as she entered the penthouse, closing the sliding door behind her. “I was already outside the door when you texted me.”

“Oh?” Lena quirked a brow, staring at the blonde. “And why was Supergirl already on my balcony?”

“I missed my best friend.” Kara only halfway lied.

Lena tilted her head in a way that had Kara lightheaded all too fast, “I missed you too.” she said with grin.

Kara basked in the sound of Lena’s heartbeat, it only ever got this way when she was around, driving her to assume that maybe Lena liked her too. Kara shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts.

“Kara?” Lena asked curiously. “You okay?

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Fine. I just uh,…” Kara panicked, trying to think of good excuse when she heard someone step off the elevator on Lena’s floor.” Just, uh, I - I heard someone get off the elevator up here.”

Lena hopped off the couch, walking towards the door. “ Food’s here! I ordered it about thirty minutes ago so when you got here you wouldn’t have to wait long.”

“That’s a bold move.” the blonde teased.

“Not bold if it’s true, darling.” Lena called out before she opened the door, greeting the teenager at the door, and taking the four giant bags of food from him. Lena glanced over at her kitchen counter, then her kitchen table, then at the blonde in her living room. “Supergirl?” Lena asked, catching the blondes attention, and blatantly ignoring the visibly shocked delivery boy at the door. “Can you grab my wallet from my night stand? I need to give this young man his tip.”

Kara nodded, waving hello to the staring teenager. “Of course Ms. Luthor. I’ll be right back.”

Kara walked through the penthouse towards Lena’s bedroom, eyes quickly falling on the Louis Vuitton wallet laying on edge of the nightstand. As Kara went to pick it up, she noticed a small leather bound journal sitting next to the wallet.

‘ _I didn’t know she had a journal - wait is that…water damage?’_

Kara picked up the wallet quickly, her eyes flitting over the journal again.

‘ _Something is poking out of it….is that…a stem?’_

Kara’s heart rate quickened, she started to reach for the journal when she heard Lena call out for her. Quickly snatching her hand back Kara supersped over to the front door, presenting the wallet to the CEO and smiling at the gaping teen. “Here you go, Ms. Luthor. Sorry for the delay, I was just admiring your wallet.”

Lena quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow over at the blonde, before grabbing her wallet and handing the teen a $50 dollar bill and promptly shut the door. “Well if you like my wallet so much Supergirl, I’d be happy to get you one. “

“I’m fine with the Supergirl one you bought me last Christmas Lena.”

“Yes darling, but that was _last Christmas._ ” Lena scoffed.

Kara laughed, grabbing the bags of food and set them on the kitchen counter top, “It works just the same as yours, Lena.”

“That wallet was $15 dollars, Kara.”

“One dollar for every year I’ll use it.”

Lena groaned. “I’m going to set it on fire.”

Kara rolled her eyes and laughed, “Only you would destroy my present from you, only so you can get me a new, much more expensive one.”

“Damn right.”

“Rao, you are too much.”

“Also true, why don’t you go change out of your suit, and I’ll make you a plate?” Lena chuckled as she started to open the bags on the counter.

“Yeah okay, when I come back though, can I tell you something?” Kara asked, feeling shy.

“Of course, darling. Go change and meet me on the couch.” Lena said with a reassuring smile, while Kara tried not to notice how hard the brunette’s heart started to beat.

Kara swiftly turned around and headed back to the brunette’s bedroom, searching for the stash of clothes in Lena’s closet. The blonde quickly changed out of her suit for the soft red and blue flannel pajama pants, and black razorback tank top with an ‘incognito’ House of El crest on the front. Kara was about to walk out of the bedroom and when she caught sight of the journal on Lena’s night stand. Before she could talk herself out of the blatant disregard of Lena’s privacy, Kara opened to journal, finding the page where green stem was poking out of the book.

It was a flower. Her flower. Her red carnation. Pressed inside the pages of the journal.

_‘She - Lena saved my flower…’_

Kara glanced at the neat script over the top half of the page, reading it quickly.

“She gave me a flower yesterday. On our date. Our ‘first date’. Normally a flower is just a flower to most people. Kara isn’t most people. It means ‘deep love and affection’. God I fucking hope she means it.”

Lena ended the entry with a small heart at the bottom of the page, and Kara nearly swooned.

Kara stood there, eyes glued to the handful of sentences on the page, her brain short circuiting.

_‘She hopes I mean it. She HOPES I mean it. SHE HOPES I FUCKING MEAN IT. Oh Rao. Oh my Rao. Oh my fucking Rao. She likes me back. Lena. Likes. Me. Back. Holy Rao.’_

Kara snapped the book shut, and quickly placed it back on the night stand, a wicked smile crept onto her face.

_‘Oh. Mission is a go. Ohhhh mission is so a go. Mission: Show Lena I’m in love with her and she deserves the world is back on. ‘_

Kara practically floated back to the living room, greeting the brunette with a sunshine filled smile.

“Well aren’t you happy.” Lena smirked as she handed the blonde her plate, piled high with food.

Kara flopped on the couch carefully grabbing the plate from her best friend. “I have a lot to be happy about.” Kara replied.

“Okay?” Lena laughed. “So what did you wanna tell me?”

Kara momentarily froze, remembering her words from earlier, then quickly remembering her current mission. “I wanted to tell you, that I’m taking you out on a date tomorrow.” she said casually.

Kara tried not to grin at the frantic heartbeat inside Lena’s chest.”A d-date?” Lena asked her face turning all sorts of red.

“Yeah a date.” Kara nodded happily, staring into the brunette’s green eyes. “My romancing isn’t done Ms. Luthor. The week isn’t up yet, I’ll have you fall in love me, whether you like it or not.”

“Bu-but I already love you Kara. You’re my best friend.” Lena stuttered.

Kara tried not to wince at the brunettes words, and continued on. “I’m aware. But I told you that you’d fall in love with me in a week. And if you don’t then my wooing skills aren’t as good as I think they are, and I’ll just have to hurl myself into the sun to deal with with tragedy.”

Lena let out a nervous laugh and cleared her throat before replying. “Uh- but James seemed pretty convinced that we were a happy couple on game night? You don’t have to do this, Kara.”

Kara reached over and placed her hand on Lena’s knee, internally screaming with happiness at the way Lena’s heart beat shot through the roof at the action. “This is more for you than him. I told you, you deserve to be wooed, so I’m doing it. Plus I found out that James now stalks my instagram looking for more photos of us as a couple. And I intend to give him something to look at. “ Kara finished with a wink, sending the poor CEO’s heart into overdrive.

Lena blushed, looking away from the blonde. “What, um, what do - what should I wear? For our- our date?”

Kara retrieved her hand, using it to twirl her fork around the rice noodles on her plate. “A dress,” she responded simply. “A flow-y one. Red, if you have it. Red always looks beautiful on you. Everything does actually, but red in particular.”

“I’m sure I can find something…” Lena muttered softly ducking her head trying to hide the furious blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tired to insert that gif of squidward on a float just standing there and then full out dabbing hard cause thats what i was feeling by the end of this chapter but my computer wouldn't let me.
> 
> I TOLD YALL that you shouldn't worry about what Lena said in the last chapter I TOLD YALL. I GOT YOU BOO. I GOT YOU. there you are worrying an-shit that i was gonna make these two idiots suffer. not this fic. bb. not this. fic.
> 
> Also shout out to ficwriter2003 for their amazing works on Wipe out and Wipe out 2(totally addicted to these fics and and yes your fics are the ones im referring to when i said my Kara was going to go fly to Hawaii and learn to surf to try and distract herself from Lena possibly rejecting her.) these fics are amazing and make my heart explode. I wish could write like you one day.
> 
> brrreeeak my inbox please i need the happy comments to live and i super need them after the news i just got today :'(  
> prompt me on Tumblr for new ideas and such cause im thinking about making this a major part of my life  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> As always,
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, 
> 
> L


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping.....oops....ENJOY THE LIKE.....6700+ WORDS

Usually, Saturday mornings are meant for signing and or reviewing random documents that Lena forgot to look at during the week. Allocating some funds here, signing the check to have her labs restocked, making sure the charity donation to the local children’s hospital got an extra zero, the little things of course. But it was ten in the morning, around the time she stops working for the weekend, and she hadn’t even signed one document. She hadn’t reviewed one page, she hadn’t even touched the stack of papers that she brought home with her the previous evening. She just couldn’t stop thinking.

Lips. Lips and hands. All Lena could manage to think about for that entire morning (more like the last six days since she last saw Kara…not counting the night before), was Kara’s lips and hands. How Kara’s strong hands dove themselves into her long black hair. How her fingertips scratched the base of her skull. How they pulled at her hair, just right, and made every wet dream Lena ever had about Kara taking her from behind and pulling her hair as she gasped for air 20x more vivid. Oh god, and her lips, they were a godsend. Sliding over her own lips with a purpose, feeling them part as Kara gasped, the soft, wet press of them on her neck and jaw.

Lena physically shook her head, desperately trying to clear her thoughts.

‘Friend thoughts. FRIEND thoughts. FRIEND. THOUGHTS.’

Because it was totally not normal to think about Kara’s long fingers just sliding into-

“No.” Lena said loudly. “Stop it. She’s romantic person who doesn’t have an outlet so she’s…”Lena sighed “So she’s- she’s just showing you what romance is because your love life sucks and because…she can?”

Lena groaned as she slowly lowered her head to her desk, pressing her forehead firmly into the cool glass. Kara’s words floated their her mind “T _his is more for you than him. I told you, you deserve to be wooed, so I’m doing it._ ”

Lena groaned again, repeatedly hitting her desk with her forehead. ‘ _Why. Why does the person I’m in love with have to be the type of person who romances for fun? I mean honestly, who goes up to their best friend and says “Hey! You’ve never been romanced! I love being romantic!_ _LET ME TAKE YOU ON SOME DATES IN A TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY SO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ROMANCED.”_ _The answer is Kara. Kara is the type of person who goes up to her best friend and platonically dates them._ Platonically _.’_

Lena sighed, lifting her head off the table. ‘ _At least this way, I’ll know what it’s like to date her. I know what her lips feel like now, and what she sounds like when she moans.’_ Lena blushed at the thought. ‘ _At least I can say that I got a taste of what could have been, had Kara only had feelings for me to. I’ll just let this fake dating thing happen, and James will go away and then, I can go back to pining as per usual.’_ Lena groaned as she sat up from her chair, and walked over to her bedroom.

She stared at her closet, Lena had several red dresses, but only one that would be considered ‘flow-y’. It was more burgundy than classic red, but it would do. With a sigh Lena took the dress out to examine it further. The thin straps clung to the hanger’s arms. The deep V cut of the dress would give Kara an eyeful of her breasts and Lena smiled at that fact. The dress had a simple thin tie high around the waist, the excess material of the tie fell down the dress a few inches, but it stopped right above the first slit in the dress. The cut in the dress made it so that the back of the dress was longer than the front, and the slit started at her hips, making it so whenever she she took a step forward an almost dangerous amount of bare leg was showing, and Lena had never wore it for that very reason.

Lena nodded as if pleased with her decision. Even though she had plenty of time to go out and shop for a new dress she would absolutely not. If Kara got to be all around sweet and amazing and sexy and just too damn good for this world, Lena would wear the dress she deemed ‘only appropriate for romantic suitors’. If Lena was going to be confused about her ‘platonic-yet -romantic-friend-dates’, then on God she would make sure Kara would be too.

* * *

Kara’s fingers flew across her keyboard. The faster she finished her article, the more time she would have to get ready for her date with Lena tonight. Kara paused at the thought, her fingers gently stroking they lettered buttons as smiled softly. Ever since Mission: Show-Lena-I-love-her / Lena-deserves-the-world, started up again, Kara was positively vibrating with joy. Her best friend liked her back, and even though this was a ‘fake date’, Kara was going to show Lena how she should be treated. Kara was going to make sure that by the end of this situation, Lena knew Kara had feelings for her. Was it the best plan? No. Was it kinda messy? Oh yes. Could she just kiss the brunette senseless, and make her moan her name so loud that the neighbors would either complain or give Kara around of applause? Yes, she sure as Rao could. But Kara isn’t in it for the sex. She’s in it for Lena. Sweet, passionate, kind, nerdy, way too smart for her own good Lena. And if Lena deserved anything, its to be swept off her feet by someone who truly cares for her.

Kara shook her head, refocusing on her article. Just as her fingers started to flow across her keyboard a figure suddenly appeared in front of her desktop. Glancing up, Kara rolled her eyes at a very aggravated looking James standing in front of her desk.

“I know you are faking it.” He seethed.

Kara rolled her eyes again, sighing as she leaned back in her chair. “Faking what, Mr. Olsen?”

“You and Lena aren’t dating. You aren’t even gay Kara.” James huffed, hands resting on his hips.

‘I _s he trying to power pose me?’_

“You are correct. I’m not gay. But I still am dating Lena.”

“If you aren’t gay, how are you dating Lena?” James scoffed, puffing out his chest.

‘ _He IS power posing me!’_

Kara let out a heavily frustrated sigh, standing up off her chair and leaned forward towards her desk, hands resting on the cool glass. “First off, I’m bisexual, not gay, its not the same thing. Secondly, I thought I told you that after I heard what you said to Lena, that we are no longer friends. So unless you came over to my office to talk about work, I do not wish to speak to you.” Kara all but growled at the man in front of her.

James’ power pose faltered slightly, but he pressed on anyways. “Are you really going to let her put words in my mouth? She could have told you things I never actually said! And you are going to believe her over me? She’s a Luthor! And we’ve known each other way longer than you’ve known Lena,and yet you are still going to believe her?”

“She told me, and _showed_ me, exactly what you said to her,” Kara growled. “The law says that conversations can be recorded if one person knows about it, and she knew about it. So I heard exactly what you said to her. And even if she didn’t record it, I still would have believed her because Lena is not her namesake. Just because Lillian and Lex are murder filled sociopaths, doesn’t mean Lena is. And I’m actually glad she showed me what type of person you are! I would never be friends with someone as vile as you!”

“You think that a couple kisses and flirty one liners are going to convince me you guys are dating? She’s a social and political _pariah_ Kara! Quit the games, and let her go back to someone who can handle her.” James snapped at the blonde.

The glass under Kara’s finger tips started to crack, her eyes briefly flashing a bright red before returning to their normal blue. “We don’t have to convince you of anything! Believe it or not, we don’t think about you when we are together!”

“Kara, listen, calm do-” James took a large step back at the sight of Kara’s heat vision eyes.

“No _you_ listen to me, James.” Kara snarled, her eyes uncontrollably flickering between red and blue. “Out of the respect I have for our past friendship I will not do what I want to do, and literally throw you out of my office. From this point on, if you are to talk to me, it is to be about work, and work only. Lena Luthor is no longer of your concern. And if I see you anywhere near my girlfriend, I will not hesitate to throw you into the nearest wall. Now leave, before I can’t control my eyes anymore.”

“Call Lena whatever you like, Kara, “ James scoffed as he quickly retreated to the office door. “Because we both know that Lena has only dated one person in this room.”

“LEAVE.” Kara shouted, her eyes burning bright red, the veins around her eyes also turning red as they bulged under her skin.

James quickly fled from the Super’s office, causing a few employee’s to glance questionably at their director of photography. Kara slapped her hands over her red eyes, waiting for the redness to settle down as she took deep calming breaths.

“Heeyy Kaarrra?” a small voice sounded from across the room.”You okay there buddy?”

Kara let out a relived sigh at the sound of the voice, instantly recognizing the person who had entered her office. “Get in here fast Nia and close the door before anyone sees me.” Kara whisper shouted, her hands still slapped over her eyes.

Nia quickly slipped into the office, jogging over to the blonde. “Why are you covering your eyes?”

“Cause when I get mad they go all heat vision, and I can’t have that happening at work.” Kara grumbled.

“Oh shit okay, you wanna sit down then? Cause like standing and holding your hands over your eyes looks weird…”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed. “Can you guide me to my chair?”

Nia led the Super back to her chair, swiveling the chair off the to side as the blonde sat down.

“Want me to take a look? See if they are still red?” Nia asked gently.

Kara nodded, letting her hands fall from her face as she opened her eyes.

Nia let out a soft gasp. “Wow, okay. Kinda thought you were kidding, but they are flicking back and forth from red and blue.”

Kara sighed again closing her eyes and leaning back against the chair. “I figured. And before you ask, James got me angry, and no I will not tell you what he said, but I will say he isn’t an acquaintance anymore. “

“Okay.” Nia nodded. “I respect that. Umm, but I think I have something that will calm you down hold on.”

Kara listened carefully as the younger reported fled her office, fast walked to what Kara assumed was her desk out in the bullpen, paused for a moment and then ran back to the Super’s location. Nia spoke quickly as she walked through the blondes office. “I don’t know about you, but I stress and angry eat, and it weirdly calms me down. So I brought you some of my bento boxes that brainy bought me. And before you say no, he bought me like seven of them and I can only ever eat two, like per day.”

Kara’s eyes flew open at the mention of food and she swiveled around in her chair, trying to catch a peek at the goodies Nia was bringing to her. Kara barked out a laugh when she saw the five boxes the younger reporter slammed on her desk. “Nia, I’m not going to eat all of these when they weren’t meant for me. I’ll take two of them, not all five.”

“Take them Kara.” Nia laughed shoving the stack over to her boss.

“Only two!”

“Three, final offer.”

“Fine three.” Kara giggled as Nia fist pumped dramatically into the air.

“ ‘Kay now eat,” Nia instructed. “ Your eyes are already looking better, they aren’t flickering as much anymore.”

Kara gave Nia a mock salute, and grabbed three of the boxes. Nia smiled and grabbed the remaining two meals and headed towards the door. Before the blonde could ask what she was doing the younger reporter spoke up.

“Eat. I’ll be outside making sure no one comes in, if they try to come in, I’ll say you are on the phone with a source or something. I’ll come back in an hour.”

“Thanks Nia.” Kara smiled, watching as Nia walked out the door.

“Super buddies, Kara. Super buddies.” Nia whispered before she slipped out of the door way, causing Kara to laugh.

Kara glanced over at the clock on her computer. It was noon, if she ate and worked at the same time she could be out of CATCO in the next two hours. She should have had this article done yesterday, but going all week thinking about how you misread signals from the person you are fake dating obviously took it’s toll on her work ethic. But not anymore, the signals were not misread, the mission was a go, and the romancing was _on._

* * *

Lena stood in her pristine bathroom, finger tips rapidly tapping the marble countertop. She sighed for the nth time in the last 30 minutes, and wiped off her chosen lip stain…again. She was getting frustrated. Not that her makeup didn’t look perfect, because it did, but because even though this was a ‘fake date’ she wanted to look down right ravishing for her best friend tonight. Lena had already decided, if she was going to be romanced within an inch of her life, then she was going to dress for the part.

She even pulled out all the stops for tonight. Lena notified her A.I assistant that all non emergency work related calls were to go her voicemail, and she wouldn’t see the notification that she even had them till Sunday morning. Lena decided to even forgo her usual strapless bra tonight, and decided to go without one. If Lena got to stare at Kara’s biceps all the time, Lena would make sure to draw the blonde’s attention to what Lena thought was her best feature. Lena had also decided to curl her hair, leaving it up in a loose bun, so that curly tendrils of hair that were too short to be swept up in the bun fell in random places, giving her a softer look for the night. Dark burgundy kitten heels finished off her outfit for the night, and all that was left, besides putting her diamond stub earrings, was her lip color.

The first shade she tried was too dark, leaving Lena looking like some sort of ‘Vampire Mistress’. The second shade was bright fire truck red, not only clashing with her dress color but also it was so bright Lena could feel a headache start to form behind her eyeballs. The third time she tried a color, it was so blood red that she thought she was literally bleeding. The fourth shade she didn’t even finish applying, in favor of not looking like a dark witch. The fifth time she tried to find a suitable lip color, she decided to try and have some fun with it. Taking the Vampire Mistress color, and the Literally Bleeding shade, and did a ombre sort of effect, leaving the darker color on the outside of her lips, and the lighter color on the inside. Of course that was scrubbed off too, Lena deeming it “waayy too extra, even in my case”.

Lena was about to give up and go with her tried and true neutral colored lip stick, when she heard her phone vibrating on the cold marble counter top. Grabbing her phone and quickly unlocking it to find a text from Kara, indicating that Kara was in the elevator on her way to pick Lena up. Lena frantically bolted out of her bathroom, half tripping on air as she ran to her front door, unlocked it, and sprinted back to her bathroom, locking the door shut behind her.

Releasing her phone from her death grip that she didn’t know she had, she quickly texted the blonde back.

_My Darling: Door is open. I’m just finishing my make up._

Lena’s heart started to beat out of her chest when she heard the blonde loudly call out “LLLLEEEENNAAAA?” followed by “HONEY IM HOME!”, in a absolutely horrendous Ricky Ricardo accent.

“I’m in the bathroom, Mr. Ricardo.” Lena rolled her eyes as she called out to the blonde, her pulse rate skyrocketing when she heard muffled footsteps walk through her penthouse.

A quick set of knocks sounded on the door. “May I come in?” Kara asked, her voiced muffled by the door.

“Not ready yet darling.” Lena said quickly, searching for her lipstick on the counter top.

There was a pause.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?”

“No reason!” Lena winced, well if that wasn’t a dead give away…

Kara snorted,“Totally a reason. Open up!”

“N-not ready for the full reveal!” Lena squeaked.

“Lenaaa,” Kara laughed. “I bet you look beautiful right now. Open the door! I have a present for you!”

Another pause drifted through the door.

“What kind of present?” Lena asked shyly.

“Open the door?”

“...no…”

“Please?”

“...nah-uh”

“What if I gave you a dollar, would you come out?”

“I have 2.4 billion dollars.”

“You leave me no choice then.”

“...wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna do it”

“Wait-What? Kara?”

“I’ll do it for you.”

“Do what?!”

“I’ll eat kale for you if you come out of the bathroom…”

There was another long pause after the blonde’s statement, and Lena contemplated whether Kara meant it or not.

Lena sighed “Okay, fine. But I get to take a picture of you eating kale and send it to Alex.”

“Deal!”Kara shouted happily. “Now open the door!”

Lena grumbled as she unlocked and opened her bathroom door, but as soon as her eyes landed on the blonde, she instantly wanted to shut the door again. She wasn’t ready for a incredibly dapper looking Kara Danvers. She wasn’t ready for Kara in nicely tailored black slacks, the fabric spread tightly over toned thighs. She wasn’t ready for Kara wearing a collared deep red shirt, the first two buttons of which were left unbuttoned, and the sleeves perfectly rolled up to her elbows. She wasn’t ready for to witness the golden locks of blonde hair curling gently in soft waves around Kara’s shoulders. And she definitely wasn’t ready for sparkling blue eyes peaking out from the bouquet of red tipped amaryllis flowers the blonde hid half her face behind.

Lena’s traitorous heart gave a sudden lurch as the sight.

_‘Oh, come on! Why does she have to look like a dream?’_

“You lo-look gr- um, gorgeous, Kara.” Lena stammered, mentally slapping herself across the face to regain a crumb of composure.

Kara stood there, face hidden and eyes scanning, for a long enough time that Lena thought she had done something wrong. Slowly, Lena brought her arms over and around her chest, trying to hide herself from the blonde’s intense gaze.

“I can- I can change? You said red and flow-y and this is all I had, but I can-”

“You’re breathtaking, Lena.” Kara said softly, walking into the bathroom with the now stunned brunette. “You look, I mean Rao. You are stunning.” Kara dropped the bouquet down and away from her face.”Are you sure this isn’t the final reveal? Because you look -wow.”

The brunette blushed brightly, feeling the heat rise to the tops of her cheeks and tips of her ears. “Lipstick is the last thing I have to do…” Lena mumbled ducking her face away from the blonde, still holding her arms over her chest.

Kara carefully set the bouquet on the countertop, her eyes flitting over the various red shades on display. Kara’s hand hovered over one of the two color’s Lena had yet to try, and quickly grabbed it. Looking over at the brunette who was now curiously eyeing her, Kara stepped forward.

“May I?” she asked softly, waving the lipstick tube gently in between her finger tips.

Lena shyly nodded, dropping her arms back down to her sides, lifting up her chin and parting her lips slightly. Her heart was pounding in her ears. No doubt the blonde could hear it, but thankfully she choose not to mention it. Kara uncapped the tube, twisting the bottom. A warm hand lightly grasped Lena’s chin and the blonde slowly took an extra step forward, mere inches away from the brunette, and carefully dabbed the color onto Lena’s lips.

‘ _Hello? Yes, God? Fucking kill me now. Thanks_.’

Lena felt like her blood was on fire, Kara was _so_ close. The blondes unwavering stare at her lips was affecting her _greatly_ , and all she could do was hope that Kara wasn’t paying attention to her heart rate, or her breathing pattern, or even the way Lena’s eyes nearly burned holes into Kara’s face. It was almost too much for the poor CEO to handle. Almost.

“Rub them together.” Kara said softly.

Lena nearly choked on her tongue, “W-What?”

“ Your lips. Rub them together.” a slow smile slipped on Kara’s face.

Lena nodded again,rubbing her lips together as she looked away from the sly grin on the blondes face. She tried to turn her head, to look back into the mirror, but the grip on her chin held her still. Kara smiled, quickly reaching over to set the tube down on the counter top. Kara brought her now empty hand back over to Lena’s face, and slid her thumb down the under side of Lena’s bottom lip, picking up the excess color on her skin. “There. Beautiful, as usual.”

The grip on her chin disappeared.

Lena shoved the whimper that bubbled up in the back of her throat back down into a dark pit. She tore her eyes away from the stupid beautiful blonde face in front of her and looked into the mirror. The color Kara had chose wasn’t that bad, maybe a shade or two brighter than her dress. All in all, it looked kind of perfect. Lena glanced back at the blonde who was grinning widely.

Kara waddled her eyebrows,“Did good huh?” she chuckled.

“Two pieces of kale now. At different times.” Lena said firmly, the blush on her cheeks betraying her serious tone.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Kara balked, jumping back from the brunette like she was on fire. “Lena! We had a deal!”

“Yes and ‘Cocky Kara’ made it worse for herself.” Lena laughed. “Next time stick with the compliments and don’t push your luck trying to get one back. Dufus.”

“But like,” Kara started, a wide grin slapped on her face. “I did do good though. Just look at your lips! They look perfect!”

Lena shook her head, sighing loudly. “Yeah, you did good.”

Kara fist pumped the air above her head victoriously, dancing around in a small circle. “Kara for the win!” she sang happily.

Lena giggled at the sight, “Okay winner winner, chicken dinner. You ready to go?”

Kara spun back around, grabbing the flowers off the counter. “For you Mi’lady.” Kara beamed, stretching her arms out to present the flowers to her ‘date’.

“Thank you, darling.” Lena said with a small blush. “I’ll put these in some water and then we can go.”

The pair exited the CEO’s bathroom, brushing shoulders as they walked to the kitchen. Lena quickly extracted a vase from under her sink, and sank the flower stems in the tall vase, filling up the container with more then enough water. Kara stood in front of the brunette suddenly, biting her lip in a way that had Lena’s head spinning and pulse racing.

“Hold on onnneee second, yeah?” a sly smile spread across her face as she reached over to the bouquet of flowers, quickly pulling a stem from the vase. Kara winked at the brunette, and snapped off a majority of the flower’s stem. Kara then gestured for Lena to turn around, and gently tucked the flower into Lena’s loose bun.

“What is it with you and putting flowers in my hair on dates?” Lena snickered as she turned back around to face the blonde.

“You look--” Kara brought her finger tips to her lips and kissed them loudly before flicking them outwards, “Ppeerrffeecctt! Kay we can go now.”

“Did you just ‘chef’s kiss’ at me?” The brunette started to smile, holding back her laughter.

“Nothing else would have worked besides a ‘chef’s kiss’ Lena. Now lets gooooo!”

* * *

They decided to walk arm in arm to their destination, since it was only one block away from Lena’s penthouse. They enjoyed the soft summer breeze as they walked through the brightly lit streets, Lena especially enjoyed it. The breeze that flowed through the streets picked up Kara’s hair in a way that made Lena struggle to breathe, of course Supergirl would look down right angelic as her hair danced in the wind. Kara suddenly pulled her ‘date’ into a sparsely lit alley, and when the brunette tried to protest, Kara just threatened to pick her up if she wouldn’t walk any further.

They finally made it to a little hole in the wall Spanish restaurant. Flags proudly presenting Spain’s colors and insignia's hung on the walls. A nicely dressed band is playing music in the far corner, and both a female and male singer are taking turns singing into the microphone. It was cozy, Lena noticed, definitely a romantic space judging by the lighting alone. The music wasn’t over powering, just loud and lively enough to keep smiles on everyone’s faces. As they walked to their secluded booth, Lena noticed another thing, there were couples…everywhere. Couples littered the bar and table stops, of all varying ages and cultural backgrounds. Lena spotted a few LGBTQA couples as well, she blushed and ducked her head when they raised their cups in her direction. 

Kara secretly takes pictures of her when they are waiting for their food, and when Lena finally does notice, its because the couples walking past their booth keep giving her wide smiles filled with gentle laughter. So naturally, she turns to ask the blonde why everyone is smiling at them and see’s the blonde not so covertly taking pictures of her, so she blushes and hides her face immediately.

“Heeyyy no!” Kara whines. “Don’t hide your pretty face from me.”

Lena starts to pout,” I’d probably look better in the photos if I knew you were taking them.”

“Every single picture I took looks perfect to me, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

The way Kara casually says her sentence has Lena blushing all over again, smiling as she dips her head down and away from the blonde.

“Oh no see that’s perfect, stay still!” Kara gasps lightly, no longer trying to hide her photo taking enthusiasm.

They are slowly working on a dessert that Kara picks out, when Lena once again notices something about the restaurant. The people here, the couples, they are all in their own little bubbles of happiness. And of course, Lena wonders if that’s what they look like too. Her heart gives an uncomfortable clench at the fact that probably everyone here is a happy couple, all nice and in love…while shes here with her best friend who she absolutely adores, but once again, her friend is only doing her a favor.

‘ _A weird friend favor about making a ex jealous and fake dating me so that he will get off my back…which only requires her to fake date me when James is around. Not when…he isn’t around…_ ’

Then all of a sudden Lena is confused all over again, not just by her own thoughts, but by Kara’s behavior too. Lena can’t help but think about the kisses they shared, the easy back and forth banter they had teased each other with when they were making out on Kara’s couch. The look she received when Kara first kissed her in her bedroom. That damn flower… (she probably has to search for the meaning of the flower in her hair now too…) It’s…confusing. Best friends don’t do that, right? So why was Kara doing it? Or is she just being a good friend, keeping her away from a angry ex? It’s probably all in Lena’s head. Thinking that Kara couldn’t possibly mean the things she does and says to her, Lena starts to slowly pick at the chocolate covered strawberry that Kara split in half with her, a frown ghosting over her lips.

And because Kara is amazing and caring and all around just the best person in existence, she notices Lena’s frown almost right away. Luckily, she doesn’t say anything about it. Kara just scoots out of the booth with a dopey grin on her face and holds her hand out for Lena to take.

“Let dance for a bit, yeah?”

Lena isn’t one for public dancing, favoring dancing in her kitchen and or bedroom or in a dark club filled with so many bodies that there is no way anyone is paying attention to her. But she shyly accepts the hand that’s offered to her, and Kara guides her to the small dance floor halfway filled with other couples from the room, not before Kara not so secretly leans her phone up against a salt shaker, pointing it in the general direction on the dance floor.

Lena gives the blonde a questionable look, and the blonde just shrugs it off, casually saying “I want to get a cute video of us dancing together.” And the vice grip that was once strangling Lena’s heart releases with a surge of warmth that floods her chest.

‘ _Good God, I love you so much.’_

Her face hurts from smiling so hard. Kara dips, and spins her around the dance floor, Kara hilariously grabs a rose from one of the abandoned tables near them and sticks it in her mouth. Lena laughs so hard tears stream down her face. Kara and Lena both roar with laughter as Lena tries to dip the blonde down as they dance to a particularly upbeat tune. The various couples around them film their antics as they take turns holding the rose in their mouths, shimmying around each other with out a care in the world. Somewhere around this time Lena forgets that this is a ‘fake date’, and starts to feel like dancing to Spanish music with her best friend is just…’right’, for lack of a better term. It’s easy, and fun. It feels like they’ve been doing this forever, and could just as easily continue on this way with no problem whatsoever.

Eventually Kara throws the half slobbered rose back on the abandoned table, and the music goes from upbeat, to soft, slow, and sensual. Lena desperately wants to go back to their table.

“One more dance, Lena? Please?”

And that’s how Lena finds herself in the arms of the woman she loves, their foreheads resting against each other, Lena’s arms around Kara’s neck, and two large and ridiculously warm hands rest low on her waist.

The Male singer sings softly, tales about his lost love, wishing to only kiss the lips of his lover one last time, as if to be reminded of what happiness feels like. Lena feels the shift instantly. Kara gently pulls her in closer, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. They shift their heads over too, now instead of foreheads touching, the sides of their temples press together lightly. As the song continues Lena just _feels_ them turn their heads closer to each other and her eyes aren’t even open at this point. She can feel the warm air that escapes from Kara’s mouth, and it gets closer and closer.

The Female singer starts to sing now, her voice filled with emotion as she sings about her true love in the arms of another, and Lena just can’t stand it anymore, their noses are almost touching and Lena’s just dying for a kiss, but she knows she can’t have one. The words ‘fake date’, flash inside her mind brighter than those obnoxious neon signs that shine in the all those new age-y clubs, and Lena just can’t. She tries to slip from Kara’s grasp but the blonde just spins her around as if it was all her plan in the first place. And that’s how Lena literally ends up right back in the arms of the woman she wished loved her back. Kara has her turned around so that Lena’s back is pressed up against Kara’s chest, and the strong arms that can literally lift a mountain are wrapped snugly around her waist, preventing her from wiggling out. Lena just sighs, and presses her temple to Kara’s once again and closes her eyes, enjoying the feel Kara’s hands around her, fingers softly stroking up and down her sides, Kara’s warm breath brushing past her collar bone. And Lena just takes it all in, wrapping her arms around the ones holding her so tightly, and Lena just feels.

* * *

It doesn’t even take a two minutes to fly back to Lena’s penthouse. Kara lands on the balcony so gently Lena didn’t even know they were back on the ground. Kara lets the brunette slip from her grasp as she sets her down, but they remain close to one another. Kara lets out a small hum and laughs as she asks Lena for another dance.

“But there isn’t any music?” Lena asks with a confused tilt of her head.

“Does there need to be?”

And they are dancing again, swaying back and forth as they cling to each other, foreheads once again pressed together. Its only after what Lena can assume is a few minutes, that she finally feels warm air skim across her lips. She realizes, with a hammering heartbeat pounding harshly in her chest, that they are inches away from kissing each other. The hands on her hips start to move up slowly, the tender swaying is lazily coming to a stop, and soon they are just holding one another.

Lena feels the soft barely there touch of Kara’s lips as they ghost across her own and suddenly the feeling is gone.

Kara is giving her a blindingly bright smile as she looks down at the brunette in her arms and just whispers, “You know I love you right?”

Lena’s heart skips a beat and she barely has enough brain function to respond but she does reply in an whisper just as soft as Kara’s, green eyes gazing into blue.

“You know I love you too, right?”

And Kara just smiles, presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s forehead, and steps back from brunette.

“Thank you for going out with me tonight, Lena. This has honestly been the best night I’ve had in like, well, forever.” Kara hums happily

“I can honestly say that too.” Lena chuckles as she takes a small step back from her friend.

Kara reaches out to grab Lena’s hand, and bends over dramatically, kissing the top of the brunette’s hand just like a nobleman would kiss the hand of a member of royalty. Kara grins as she whispers her farewell, “Thank you for the lovely evening Miss Luthor, I hope to see you again.” Kara finishes with a wink.

“You’ll see me, tomorrow probably.” Lena laughs at the display. “It’s movie night, or did you forget?”

“I forgot ONE time, Lena.”

“And you’ll never live it down, darling.”

Kara chuckles, kissing the top of Lena’s hand once more, and waves as she says goodbye.

“See you tomorrow, sweetness.”

“See you tomorrow, darling.”

Lena watches till the blonde is no longer in sight, and whispers sadly, at the tail end of her harsh exhale, into the cool night air.

“I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....................i mean everyone likes a little inner turmoil right........right?...:D
> 
> On more happy note...i wanna say that here in the next few chapters, things will be said and feelings will be blurted and all will be right. i just had to get this scene out of my head and i thought that this fic could use it 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> your comments make my life so please break my inbox
> 
> prompt me on tumblr? or something? idk i just love writing for you guys and gals and non binary pals  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> p.s if you can tell me what the new flower means i'll write a scene so fluffy or smutty you'll have a heart attack.....;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D.....little shorter, but enjoy ;D
> 
> A major thank you to my Beta reader who is helping me with my chapters you are a godsend and your feedback is so appreciated, my heart thanks you.

It wasn’t something she didn’t already know, but it’s one thing to think it, and it's something else entirely to say out loud.

Lena loves Kara.

The thought hadn’t caused her much pain. Well, it did, but nothing compared to the pain of uttering out the sentence “I’m in love with you.” into the night air instead of Kara’s stupid attractive face. Sure there was a chance that Kara could have heard Lena say it, but it was a risk she was willing to take. After staring longingly in the direction she had last seen the super, Lena decided. 

No more dates. 

Her heart couldn’t handle it anymore.

If Kara wanted cute pictures of them, it would have to be on regular hangout sessions, or in a group of people. Because this, fake-dating-filled-with-romance was not only confusing but soul-crushing. It was like a window into the life she could have if Kara was in love with her too. And the damn window into the life of KaraxLena was better than anything Lena had ever expected. The view was so good in fact that Lena had debated between calling off the fake relationship entirely and screaming out her feelings on her balcony in hopes Kara would come bursting in, asking her “Hey so, just wondering, did you scream, ‘Kara Zor-El Danvers I’m in love with you, and not in a platonic way. I want to have your babies’ or was that someone else that lives in this building and knows my full name?”

And both options were ridiculously tempting.

But no, being the coward she is, Lena just whispered her feelings at the retreating form of her best friend as she flew back to her apartment. 

So, she had decided on no more dates, rather than stopping their plan in general, because when it comes to Kara, Lena was weak. The could simply smile in Lena’s general direction and she could already feel her knees shaking.And that’s how she found herself lying in bed nearly crying at the stupid pictures and comments Kara had posted of them on their ‘date’. The first picture was, of course, one of Lena when she wasn’t paying attention. Her head was turned to the side and the flower in her hair was proudly displayed. Even with her head turned, you could see the brightness in Lena’s eyes, and the hint of a smile on her lips made her look otherworldly happy. 

The second picture was when Kara got caught, turning Lena into a shy mess while ducking her head and blushing furiously _._ Lena remembers telling the blonde later on that evening that it wasn’t fair she wasn’t aware of the pictures being taken, that she needed to be aware so she could be photo-ready and give the blonde something to work with. And of course, Kara being perfect, looked at her as if Lena had suddenly sprouted a second head, telling her ‘You are photo-ready all the time, have you looked in a mirror? Honestly, it’s like hanging out with a supermodel, every angle is a good angle for you and I’m not even joking.’

The third post was a video, it was blurry and at a weird angle for a majority of the time as the camera tried to focus on various moving objects. But just off center of the screen was Lena, throwing her head back in laughter, being dipped by a smiling Kara with a rose in her mouth. The video finishes with Kara pulling Lena up from her dip, and twirling the younger woman around only to pull her back in for a tight embrace. Lena’s laugh is the last thing heard over the music and other guests.

The last post is a video as well, but much shorter than the first, seven seconds at the most. It’s of them slow dancing after Lena had tried to pull away. They are barely in the top left corner of the screen, slowly rotating clockwise, but the camera is in perfect focus. Lena sucks in a deep breath as she watches the video replay over and over again. There is a small smile on Lena’s lips that’s visible during the entire video, but that isn’t what she's looking at. It’s Kara, she’s never seen that look on her best friend’s face before. Lena vaguely recalls this moment too, remembering how Kara lifted her head away for a few seconds and nuzzled back into the side of Lena’s head a moment later. At first, Lena thought nothing of it, too focused on feeling, well, her love for Kara to notice anything. But now looking back, Lena’s heart starts to beat wildly in her chest. 

The video shows Kara with a dopey grin on her face as she rests her head on Lena’s. Kara then pulls back and just stares at the woman in her arms, her dopey grin turns into a radiant smile. She dips her head back down, and nuzzles Lena’s temple with her own, her smile still firmly attached to her face, the video ends right then.

With shaky fingers, Lena scrolls down to read the comment Kara had attached to her post, and Lena feels her heart flutter in her chest. It’s just five words, no emoji, no hashtags, just five little words.

‘I’m in love with you.’

She likes the photo/video set in the blink of an eye, and before she could comprehend what she’s doing, her fingers are already tapping away and sending her comment.

‘You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me.’

Lena promptly throws her phone across her bed and starts to brainstorm. 

‘ _Okay Lena, we have some choices here. Choice number one, she doesn’t love you back, only loves you as a friend.’_ The brunette scoffs at the idea, especially after witnessing the gayest Instagram post of all time, but she’s a Luthor, and Luthor’s are prepared for all scenarios. ‘ _Choice number two, she loves you but doesn’t want to admit it yet, like your past self. Choice number three, she doesn’t know that she loves you, only that she has intense feelings for you. Choice number four, she 10,000% loves you but doesn’t think you love her back, which is insane to even think about with the amount of gay mess you are in front of her, but whatever. And finally choice number five, she loves you, she thinks you might love her too, but she's just…waiting.’_

Lena stares at her ceiling so hard that her eyes begin to burn. She eventually sighs and throws a pillow over her head, muffling her outrageously loud groan of frustration. She’s about to give up on being sober for the night when her phone buzzes suddenly in the corner. Groaning, Lena shifts over to grab her phone. She unlocks the device, noticing the blinking text bubble at the top of the screen and navigates to her messaging app. Her next breath is caught in her throat.

_Darling: I saw your comment sweetness ;D_

_Darling: you are the best thing that's ever happened to me too, ya know :D_

_Darling: I had a great time tonight Lena... <3 _

Suddenly needing water for her very dry mouth, Lena gulps thickly and locks her phone without responding. Tossing her phone back on her bed she starts to disrobe, carefully picking the flower from her hair and gently placing it in between the pages of her journal. Lena’s mind races as she heads toward her shower. Her thoughts are filled with Kara and only Kara. She barely manages to take off her dress before she enters the shower, her thoughts too consumed on the blonde that might love her back. As soon as the spray of hot water hits her, her mind jumps into action.

‘ _OKAY, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS...’_ Lena shouts mentally. ‘ _The look on her face wasn’t a friend look, friends don’t gaze lovingly at each other like that. So we start with a talk, a nice calm, friend talk. Say something along the lines of ‘I don’t want this to be weird, but maybe we should date…in real life...romantically.’_

Lena scowls as she reaches for her body wash,’ _Okay, no. Back up a bit. No jumping into this. Maybe start with a casual, do you like me?’_ Lena nearly face-palms, _‘Jesus fuck, Lena, how old are you? Start with...Fuck how does one even start this conversation with the girl that might be in love with you?’_

Lena pauses, taking a deep fortifying breath, she continues with her line of thinking with a bit more sense and less gay panic from before.

_‘Okay! What are we trying to achieve? How to find out if Kara loves you or not. Alright, the first step is to ask the right questions. Form a plan of attack. Ask her if she would do the fake-dating-with-real-romance thing with anyone else. If she says no, ask why. If she says something about being a best friend, don’t throw yourself off a cliff. If she says yes, throw yourself off a cliff tomorrow after movie night. Be very drunk for it. Ask her why she’s okay with everyone thinking she’s dating a Luthor. If she calls you amazing, rail her into your mattress. If she says something about how she doesn’t care about what other people think, try not to cry. Ask her if she knows flowers have meanings. If she says no, assume she has the bare minimum of lovey feelings for you and just gave you flowers because they are pretty. If she says yes, then ask her which of the 400 meanings the flower ‘amaryllis’ has because the suspense on what it could mean might be killing you.’_

Lena sighed, rinsing the soap bubbles off her skin as her mind going through all of the possible meanings for the amaryllis flower. One of the meanings is a strong, beautiful and confident woman. The next one she found was love, determination, and admiration of radiant beauty, Lena tried to not blush when she read that meaning, she failed. Miserably. Another meaning for the flower she had found went along with the Greek myth, a flower given to another by someone who loves them, but as a symbol of the other person not loving them back, in other words, unrequited love. Lena had to choke back tears on that one, praying to a God she didn’t even believe in that Kara wasn’t trying to send that message.

Lena quickly stepped out of the shower, turning off the hot spray of water and wrapping herself in a fluffy dark green towel as she exited the steam-filled room. A hasty peek over her shoulder alerted her to her angrily blinking phone. A sense of dread and looming curiosity filled the brunette’s head. Dread because she did not want to read a ‘good night best friend’ text from the woman she loved. There was only so much ‘you’re my best friend!’ talk her heart could handle. Looming curiosity because, well, it was 10 p.m. and only one person knows that she’s awake right now and Kara doesn’t normally go to bed until midnight on the weekends, no way would she send a goodnight text this early.

Lena cautiously walked over to her bed and reached for her phone, unlocking it and reading the messages before she could talk herself out of it.

_Darling: So like, I know you are up...but are you tired?_

_Darling: I was gonna try to go to bed early but I’m kinda wired and can’t sleep_

_Darling: I was wondering if you wanted to start movie night early..._

_Darling: So, in other words, what are you doing right now? :D_

Lena let out a shaky breath.

‘IS THIS A SIGN, GOD?!?’

Lena quickly sent out a text telling the blonde that she was only allowed entry into her penthouse tonight if she brought those strawberries from their first date, and once again threw her phone onto her bed then hastily got dressed. The brunette was just tying up her damp hair in a messy bun when she spotted a sheepishly smiling blonde waving at her from her balcony door, her other hand clutching a grocery bag filled to the brim with strawberries. Lena chuckled and let the blonde in, noting the faint blush on her cheeks.

‘ _Interesting…’_

“Hi,” Kara said shyly, grinning at the brunette.

“Hi,” Lena echoed with an equally shy smile.

“Wanna watch planet earth and eat strawberries with me?” Kara nervously laughed.

Lena chuckled back at the blonde nodding her head, “I’ll set up here, you do the berries. Deal?”

Kara perked up, “Deal!”

The pair quickly got situated, Kara handing over a giant bowl of strawberries when she eventually sat down on the couch, while Lena tried not to hoard the bowl of precious fruit. 

It had been an hour. One whole blissful hour had passed and Lena had 100% forgotten about all of the questions she was going to throw at the blonde laying next to her. She was too focused on trying not to stare at the blonde, who she could feel was staring right at her. Then she was trying to focus on how to breathe normally when Kara suggested they get into ‘comfier positions’. Which of course meant that Kara would have her backside pressed up against the back of the couch with Lena as her little spoon, laying down on her side in front of the blonde. Next, she was trying not to have a heart attack every time Kara’s fingertips brushed her side, trying to grab more fruit from the bowl Lena had curled herself around. 

Things got way more interesting after Lena woke up on her back, the feeling of Kara’s hand gently tracing up and down her arm.

She had been awake for maybe five seconds, refusing to open her eyes, when she felt Kara dig around in her pocket. Judging by the tapping sounds, Lena assumed she was on her phone and left it at that, too tired and comfortable to do anything about it.

“Hey, Lena?” Kara whispered.

Lena hummed in response.

“I love you,” Kara said quietly. 

Lena hummed again, her lips tugging up into a soft smile. “Love you too.” 

It took a few moments for the words to register in Lena’s head, but as soon as it did she wrenched her eyes open and instantly began to stare at the ceiling.

“Kara?” Lena asked quietly, her voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah?” Kara answered quickly.

Lena gulped, and nervously replied, “I want to say something....”

“Go for it,” Kara answered, her voice unusually high.

Lena cleared her throat, “ I’d like to say that I know you pretty well…”

‘ _Jesus fuck, Lena you made a plan! Now stick to it!’_

“I’d agree with that statement,” Kara chuckled.

Lena cleared her throat again, nervously playing with the hem of her MIT hoodie as she stared holes into her ceiling. “Like, I’d say I know you well enough to know something about you, or at least correctly assume.”

‘ _THE PLAN! LENA THE PLAN!’_

There was a pause, Kara let out a short bated breath. “Assume what?”

“Well,” Lena started,” Am I correct to assume that you research things, thoroughly.” 

Another pause,” Yes, you are correct to assume that, I am a reporter, I research...things…”

‘ _You are OFF THE RAILS YOU FUCK! REEL. IT. IN.’_

“So am I also correct in assuming that you know flowers have meanings?” Lena said in a rush, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears.

“I, uh, y-yes.” Kara stammered. “You are correct.”

‘ _Okay wait…’_

“Would I also be correct if I assumed that you wouldn’t ‘fake date’ anyone else? Meaning you wouldn’t take anyone else out on a ‘date’ while both of you are not really...dating.”

“Correct.” Kara squeaked.

Lena could feel her hands start to shake as they fiddled with the hem of her hoodie, and she tried not to pass out when she felt a warm hand still her nervous fretting.

“Kara?” Lena whimpered, her lower lip starting to tremble.

“Yes?” Kara whispered, her warm breath flitting across Lena’s shoulder.

“When you gave me those flowers tonight, what meaning did they have to you?” Lena said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kara cleared her throat and shifted down slightly so that her face was level with the brunette’s. “Well, for me,” Kara began. “I, uh, I read that this is the flower you want to give to someone you think is incredibly beautiful, but who you also value beyond their beauty...So I thought it was the perfect flower to give to you…”

“Oh,” Lena said dumbly, her brain short-circuiting as she spoke. 

“Yeah…” Kara said softly, staring at the brunette in front of her with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t think we should fake date anymore.” Lena suddenly blurted.

Lena felt the blonde next to her shift slightly, “I, uh,-okay.”

“I think we should...Well,” Lena trailed off.

“Think we should what?” Kara pressed.

“Kara, would you want to, um-” Lena hesitated.

Kara shifted closer,” Would I want to what?” The grip she had on Lena’s hands getting tighter.

“ W-would you want to go on a date with me?” Lena barely whispered out, turning her head to finally meet blue eyes. “Like an actual-”

Kara shifted closer.

“Very much real-”

Kara’s hand left their previous place to slide up Lena’s arm.

“Totally not fake whatsoever-”

Kara leaned in so that their noses were just almost touching.

“Not platonic in any way shape or form-” Lena rasped, her breath hitching as she felt Kara move just a bit further.

“Date. With me.” Lena breathed, her voice deep and ragged.

“Yes.” Kara sighed, her lips brushing across Lena’s as she answered.

Lena watched as Kara’s eyes fluttered closed. The feeling of soft lips _finally_ pressing on her own made Lena’s head spin. A warm hand slid to the back of her neck, pulling Lena in closer, and she felt her eyes slam shut at the notion. Lena let out a soft, breathy sigh when they parted and glanced up at the blonde who was gazing down at her. With a soft bite to her lip, Lena nodded at the blonde, and suddenly she was kissing the woman of her dreams again. 

Warmth surged through her chest. Kara’s lips slid over her own as she felt Kara tilt her head to the side just a tad, and she felt her breath being stolen away. Kara pressed a bit harder into the kiss, capturing Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth, and pulling away with a gentle bite. Lena let out a delicate moan, and she suddenly found herself with a comforting weight on top of her. Blonde hair draped over the side of Lena’s face and gloriously soft, warm, plump lips left her own.

With a needy whine, Lena opened her eyes.

“Is this okay?” Kara gasped.

Forgoing a verbal answer, Lena surged up to kiss the blonde, her hands snaking in blonde tresses, pulling her back down and much, _much_ , closer. Lena licked at the blondes bottom lip, and soon their tongues were flicking and rubbing against each other. Lena wasn’t sure who moaned, but at the sound of it, Kara seemed to take over the kiss. Pulling back to bite Lena’s bottom lip again, Kara was rewarded with another moan, much breathier than the last. 

Kara eventually tore her lips away from the brunette’s and started to kiss and nip her way down Lena’s throat and jaw. Lena groaned, tilting her head so the blonde could have better access, and gasped loudly when she felt Kara gently tug on her earlobe. Unconsciously, Lena’s hips started to buck up, searching for friction. Kara continued her assault on the brunette’s neck, shifting over to lean on one arm so she could grab Lena's hip with the other.

Lena’s hips rolled up again, but this time Kara bore right back down on her, shifting her legs so that they were both straddling a firm thigh. Lena could feel herself getting wetter with every kiss, but it didn’t slow her down. Instead, she loosened one hand from blonde locks and slid it down to the back of Kara’s thigh, the same thigh that was pressing deliciously up against her center. Lena pulled Kara’s thigh down harder and rolled her hips up to meet movement. Lena gasped, her back arching slightly as lightning bolts of pleasure zipped up her spine. Kara removed her hand and propped herself up to look down at the brunette.

“Kara,” Lena whined. “Come back here.”

“Lena, “ Kara groaned. “ You’re making it hard to stop and, and I think we should…”

“But I don’t want to stop,” Lena whined again, pulling the blonde back down for a hard kiss.

“I don’t want to stop either, Lena. But,” Kara mumbled between desperate kisses,” I think we should.”

“Tell me to stop,” Lena husked, sliding her hands up the back of Kara’s ratty t-shirt. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

Kara groaned as she felt the brunette scratch down her back, and tried not to gasp when the brunette sucked her tongue into her mouth. “I don’t want to…” she eventually moaned out, grinding her hips down into Lena’s. 

“Kara,” Lena gasped, bucking her hips up to meet the blonde’s thrusts, “Kara, take me to bed.”

Kara wasted no time, picking herself off the brunette, and scooping her up in a bridal carry, almost running to Lena’s bedroom door, all while furiously kissing and sucking on Lena’s neck. Once Kara reached the king-sized bed she slowly began to float above it and gently pressed the brunette down onto the soft mattress. Lena watched as the woman above her maneuvered quickly, and let out a needy whine when Kara pushed her legs apart and settled her hips between her thighs. Kara started her attack on the brunette’s neck again, grinding her hips down as she worked. 

“Fuck,” Lena gasped, her hands scrambling for purchase on the blondes back, bucking her hips up again. 

Kara’s hips stilled, and she pulled up from Lena’s neck, looking at the woman below her intensely. “Lena,” she groaned. “We have to stop.”

Lena bit back a needy whine when she finally looked at the blonde’s face. Kara looked as wrecked as she felt, and judging by the way her panties clung to her with every roll of her hips, she was two seconds away from being a goner. “Yeah, yeah okay. Just-just give me a second…” She whimpered.

“I’m sorry ba-” Kara cleared her throat, “ I’m sorry, Lena.” she corrected herself. “I just, I think we should go on an actual date first before we...go further.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s slip up. “You can call me that... if you want.”

Kara groaned again, pressing her forehead to Lena’s covered collar bone. “I’ve been dying to call you that for so freaking long.”

Lena let out a breathy giggle, “Well don’t hold back on my account.”

Kara chuckled, rolling herself off the brunette with a soft thud, she glanced up at the brunette, only to be met with green eyes staring back at her. “Okay then, ...baby. Get some sleep okay? I’ll see you tomorrow for movie night.” 

Lena suddenly frowned, “Nooo, don’t go!” She whined sadly. “Stay with me tonight.”

Kara grinned, “Lena, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”

Lena started to pout, “I’ll behave, I promise. Please stay with me tonight?” She didn’t even care if she sounded needy or desperate, she had just had the greatest makeout session of her life, and it was with the woman she loved, the same woman who had just agreed to date her romantically. Needy be damned, she wasn’t going to let go any time soon.

Kara bit her lip, staring at the woman beside her with an amused quirk of her brow, “Okay. If you behave, I’ll behave.” 

“And if I don’t behav-”

“Lena…”

“Just kidding!”

“Mmhmm, now turn around and get under the covers missy.” Kara chuckled, leaning over to press a small kiss on Lena’s slightly swollen lips.

“You going to be my big spoon, Supergirl?” Lena teased as she slid herself into her silk bed sheets.

“Yeah,” Kara laughed. “I trust myself to not get handsy, you on the other hand…”

“I’ll have you know I’m very trustworthy,” Lena quipped.

Lena felt the bed shift and basked in the feeling of Kara's warm body pressing into her back. Unconsciously she pressed her thighs together, seeking some type of friction to ease the heat between her legs. 

“In other situations, sure, in this one, however…” Kara giggled. “I have my doubts…”

“Yeah well, suddenly I do too.”

Kara laughed at the brunette’s comment, hugging her tightly as she scooted impossibly closer.

“Plus,” Kara whispered hotly in Lena’s ear. “I think I can wait one more night before…” She trailed off.

“Before?” Lena said lowly, her ass grinding up against Kara’s front.

“Before I really do take you to bed.” Kara finished huskily, nipping at Lena’s ear when she finished speaking.

“Karraa!” Lena whined. “Don’t -you can’t say things like that, not when I’m, ugh”. 

“Not when you’re what?” Kara murmured, rolling her hips up to press against Lena’s ass.

_‘Not when I’m wet as fuck you sexy superhero.’_

Lena groaned, shoving her face into the pillow, only groaning harder when she felt the blonde laugh behind her.

“Okay, I’m sorry, let's get some sleep okay?”

Lena grumbled in response, snuggling closer to the blonde behind her. 

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.” 

After a few minutes had passed and the raging inferno between her thighs calmed down, Lena relaxed further into the warm embrace of the woman behind her.

“I meant it, you know.” Lena suddenly blurted.

“Meant what?” Kara asked softly.

“You are, without a doubt, the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” she finished quietly.

After a pause, Kara replied quietly. " I meant it too."

"The best thing that's ever happened to you?" Lena nervously chuckled.

"Well, yes. But the other thing too…" Kara's voice sounded small, almost insecure.

"Other thing…" Lena trailed off, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I’m in love with you…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who guessed the flower meaning, I fucking love you. I got two requests for fluff and one for smut so fluff won out lol. 
> 
> So I found a snippet of this fanfic on Instagram(screenshot from Twitter) and I'm so bewildered that someone thought it was good enough to post on there. make sure to put a link of the fic (and my twitter if you wanna be bold idk your life) in the description of your future insta/twitter posts so that all the supercorp stans can read it( make sure to do this with other peoples fics too!)
> 
> Sorry, this one is a bit shorter than what you are used to but, next chapter is where it's at....;D  
> The comments you give me honestly are the best part of my day, I wish I could hold out and only read like two a day but I swear to god it's downright addicting and I need to read them all and read them immediately or I'll explode. so break my inbox, please. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS....THOUGHTS?
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> p.s  
> \----> me being an idiot on tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to my beta reader, without you id be totally sunk

“I meant it, you know.” Lena suddenly blurted.

“Meant what?” Kara asked softly.

“You are, without a doubt, the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” she finished quietly.

After a pause, Kara replied quietly. " I meant it too."

"The best thing that's ever happened to you?" Lena nervously chuckled.

"Well, yes. But the other thing too…" Kara's voice sounded small, almost insecure.

"Other thing…" Lena trailed off, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I’m in love with you…"

Lena immediately turned herself over in the blonde’s arms, a look of disbelief and awe etched on her face. She stared into Kara's eyes, noting how they were lovingly staring back at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Y-you mean it?" Lena whispered.

Kara nodded, her smile widening.

"Say it again…" Lena pressed, shifting closer to the blonde, her hands fisting into the front of Kara's nightshirt." Please?"

Kara scooted closer, the tip of her nose brushing against Lena's. "I, Kara Zor-El Danvers, am in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor."

Lena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and closed the gap between their lips. Lena could feel Kara smile into the kiss and felt her strong arm pull her closer.

"You love me…" Lena whispered between kisses.

"I love you," Kara whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Softly pressing their lips together, slowly tugging each other closer and closer till there was no room between them. Lena pulled back slightly, ghosting her lips over Kara's.

"Did you hear me earlier?"

"Hear what?" 

Lena raised a hand up, gently tracing the side of Kara's cheek, "After you dropped me off...when I said I was in love with you," Lena trailed off.

Lena let out a small yelp as her back was suddenly pushed back into the mattress. Green eyes flicked up to meet blue, brimming with unshed tears. Lena’s hand that was still clutching onto the fabric of Kara’s shirt reached up to cup the back of the blonde’s neck.

“I thought I heard you say something, but I wasn’t sure…” Kara’s voice, even though it was soft and just a touch above a whisper was thick, heavy with emotion.

Lena smiled as she pulled the blonde back down for a sweet kiss. It was slow and soft, with no need for rushing. It was perfect. The slow slide of lips pressing together before parting with a barely audible smack. Kara dipped down to press feather-light kisses to Lena’s cheeks and jawline, causing the brunette to giggle slightly Kara’s body settled down on top of Lena, her whole weight resting comfortably on the brunette. At the sound of Lena’s happy hum, Kara moved further down, kissing up and down the pale neck on display underneath her.

The air in the room changed, Kara’s kisses which had started out soft and slow, became bolder, heavier. Lena’s happy hums turned into small gasps and the fire in veins that was just beginning to smolder was quickly flicking back to life. Kara pressed down further into the brunette, her hips nudging Lena’s as she settled in between her thighs. Unconsciously, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s narrow waist, prompting the blonde to grab at the thigh holding her in place, slowly bringing her hand up the smooth skin. 

A small moan bubbled up through Lena’s throat, little lightning strikes of heat quickly bouncing from Kara’s hand to her now fully re-awakened center. Kara heard the sound and immediately captured the brunette’s lips in a hot, wet kiss. 

“Weren’t w-we supposed to-to stop?” Lena whimpered into the kiss.

Kara didn’t respond, instead, she started the lightly roll her hips down into Lena, swallowing down the filthy moan the slipped from Lena’s lips.

“Jesus, fuck Kara…” Lena gasped, pressing the back of her head further into the pillow. 

Kara saw her opportunity and struck, zeroing in on the lone freckle in the middle of Lena’s neck, and sucked on the spot with no hesitation. Lena let out a pleased hiss, hands wrapping around Kara’s head, keeping her locked in place. Little warning bells sounded in the back of Lena’s mind telling her to slow down, but the feeling of Kara’s teeth and tongue raking across her neck, had her mind going gloriously blank.

Kara’s hand slipped under the bottom of Lena’s sleep shorts, fingertips grazing the straps of her thong. Kara’s fingers slipped over the thin strap, and gave a little tug, causing the brunette under her to squirm.

“Kara,” Lena whined, moving her hands to blondes shoulders and pushing on the woman above her till she stopped her assault on Lena’s neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara panted.

“Nothing, trust me, everything is perfect. But you said you wanted to wait, and this doesn’t feel like waiting.” Lena said in a rush, gazing at the blonde above her.

A wolfish grin broke out on Kara’s face, “The woman I love, just told me she loves me back. Forgive me for getting...carried away.”

“Yes, well,” Lena cleared her throat ignoring the feeling of blood rushing up into her face. “We have to stop now or-”

“Or…” Kara cut in. “We could not stop…” 

Lena let out a groan at the press of Kara’s hips rolling up into hers, rubbing _just_ right.

“But you said,” Lena gasped clutching Kara’s shoulders tightly as the blonde resumed her attack on the brunette’s neck. “ Y-you said you w-wanted- _fuck_ that feels so good... _”_

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Kara mumbled against Lena’s skin. “Now that I _know_ you love me too, I don’t want to wait.”

“Kara…” Lena groaned, the fire inside her lower belly raging with every roll of Kara’s hips. “I don’t want t-to wait either! B-but you said…”

Kara’s lips began to slip past the collar of Lena’s shirt, her free hand tugging the shirt down to access more skin. “I know what I said, but who says I can’t take you on an amazing date after I eat you out?”

Lena let out a pathetic whine, her head swimming. “I-I asked you so, m-my date-” 

“Do you want to stop?” Kara spoke quickly, picking her head up from the brunette’s throat.

“ I don’t want to st- _Kara!”_ Lena gasped as she arched her back, the feeling of Kara’s teeth roughly biting into the side of her neck sending her into overdrive.

Kara soothed the bite with her tongue, causing Lena to let out a small high pitched whining sound.

“What’s wrong?” Kara panted. “Do you want to-”

“Do it again,” Lena whined, stretching her neck out for the blonde. “Do it again, Kara, please.”

Kara smirked, lowering her head back down and roughly biting into the soft skin of Lena’s neck once more. Lena groaned, bucking her hips. Kara’s other hand, still hidden under Lena’s sleep shorts suddenly flared back to life, tugging hard at the thin strap of cloth. Lena seemed to come back to her senses at that, hastily helping Kara remove her shorts with quick jerky movements. Kara sat up from between Lena’s thighs, practically tearing Lena’s shorts and soaked underwear off her legs. Lena quickly shifted up, removing her shirt with one hand, and in about five seconds flat, there she was, fully naked in front of the woman she loved.

Kara’s eyes raked across Lena’s chest, slowly trailing down to a sight that made her swallow a couple of extra times. Lena smirked when she saw the blonde’s reaction, opening her legs wider for the blonde to get a better look. Because she was Lena Luthor, she is almost always prepared for anything, which no doubt includes getting herself waxed from her eyebrows down. And if the slack-jawed wide-eyed look on Kara’s face told Lena anything, it was that she already appreciated the view.

“Rao, Lena…” Kara whispered, reaching out to stroke the inside of Lena’s thigh.

Smiling, Lena scooted further up the bed, out of Kara’s reach, earning a curious look from the blonde. “You only get to touch when you take off some clothes…” Lena teased lightly, a devilish glint in her eye.

Kara wasted literally no time, almost ripping off her pajamas so she could touch the brunette. It was Lena’s turn to stare now, biting her lip when her eyes took in the sight of Kara’s smaller but ridiculously perky breasts and letting out a soft gasp of “ _fuck”_ when she finally saw toned abs over Kara’s stomach. Kara looked like a god damn...well, Goddess. Feeling a little more self-conscious than she usually felt, Lena blushed, looking away from the Goddess in front of her.

And Kara, being as perfect as she usually is, noticed the change right away. Grabbing the brunette buy the ankles and playfully pulling her back down. “I can touch you now, right?” Kara said softly.

‘ _If you don’t I might die’_

“Please…” Lena whined.

Pulling the brunette down further, Kara settled right back between Lena’s thighs. Her hands traced the outside of Lena’s legs, slowly tracing up towards her stomach, ending their journey just below Lena’s breasts.

“Can I?” 

“Kara at this point you don’t have to ask…” Lena nervously chuckled.

“Consent is important, Lena.” Kara laughed right back. “So can I-”

“ _Yes_ , for the love of God, _Yes._ ”

Kara ducked down, pressing soft kisses over the tops of Lena’s breasts, glancing up at the brunette as her lips closed around a dusty pink nipple. Lena’s breath hitched as she watched the blonde suck and nibble on the nipple in her mouth, soon the sight was too much to bear, and her head thudded back on the pillow. A particularly sharp bite had Lena arching her chest into the blonde’s mouth, a shaky breath leaving her lips. Kara started her brutal assault on Lena’s chest, sucking and biting and lashing her tongue across the sensitive bud in her mouth, not leaving until it was stiff, red, and even more sensitive to the touch. Kara shifted over, giving the other nipple the same treatment, her hand reaching up to lightly pinch and twist the already thoroughly worked over bud.

Lena was moaning loudly above the blonde, every flick of Kara’s tongue sending heat flooding through her veins, gathering between her legs. Her body was on fire, she could feel herself dripping down onto the sheets. Lena was close to her limit and it didn’t even look like Kara was close to being finished.

“Kara…” Lena whined. “ _Please…”_

Kara bit at the swollen bud in her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth as she pulled up, releasing it with a soft pop. Lena moaned loudly, bucking her hips up in search of any type of friction to ease the throbbing of her core. Kara smiled as she trailed slow, almost lazy kisses down Lena’s stomach, her smile only growing as Lena squirmed underneath her. Kara settled herself down between Lena’s thighs, her shoulders bumping the brunette’s legs further apart.

“Rao,” Kara gasped. “You’re so wet…” 

Lena blushed, looking down at the blonde between her legs. “ Don’t tease.” she breathed shakily.

Kara’s eyes had a new playful glint to them. “You want me to tease you?” she said with a smile.

“Karraaa!” Lena groaned flopping her head down on the pillow.

‘ _Im literally fucking dripping, right in front of her, and she wants to fucking teas-oooh my god’_

Kara’s broad, warm tongue licked up through Lena’s slit, causing the brunette to snap her head up to watch her new lover. Kara hummed tasting the brunette on her tongue. Kara flicked her eyes up to meet eager green. 

“You taste better than I imagined.” Kara husked before sliding one hand down to Lena’s center, her fingers carefully spreading her lower lips apart and diving back into the slick wetness. 

Lena arched her back again, a broken moan falling from her lips, her hips bucking up to meet Kara’s tongue. With a sly smile, Kara brought her free arm around to hold down the brunette’s hips. Kara dipped her tongue back down teasing the brunette’s entrance. Lena groaned, watching the blonde work between her legs. 

_‘Jesus, fuck this is like every fantasy I’ve ever had but better because holy fuck it’s rrreeaallll’_

“Let me make you feel good, Lena” Kara murmured up against her lips. “Relax baby…”

Lena let out a soft whimper, letting her head fall back against the pillow once more, slowly shifting down and spreading her thighs out further. 

“Good girl.” Kara praised, noting how Lena moaned at the comment.

Kara started back up again, slowly licking up and down Lena’s slit, avoiding everywhere the brunette needed her most. Lena groaned, threading her fingers through blonde locks, her nails scratching Kara’s scalp gently. Kara lazily worked her way up to Lena’s clit, licking around the nub at an agonizingly slow pace.

Lena wanted to pull. She wanted to pull and push at Kara’s head, and just place it where she really needed it, to end this torture, but at the same time, she never wanted it to end. The firm licks, the teasing flicks, the tentative probing of Kara’s tongue, she wanted more, and she wanted it now, but she never wanted it to end.

Kara finally relented, placing a firm kiss on Lena’s throbbing clit, causing the brunette to jerk slightly, a moan brokenly tearing from her lips. Kara redoubled her efforts, needing to hear that sound again and again. She sucked on the sensitive nub, obviously pleased with the reaction she got. 

Lena’s thighs were trembling.

Kara’s soft lips were sucking.

The pressure of Kara’s arm holding her down.

Lena’s fingers desperately clinging to the blonde locks. 

It was perfect.

Lena could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge with every flick of Kara’s tongue, with every nibble, and bite. Then the hand that was used to spread her lips apart slid down, resting at the brunette’s slick entrance. Lena let out a needy whine, desperately trying to force Kara’s fingers inside. 

“Need something?” Kara asked coyly, her chin covered in slick.

“Please Kara,” Lena begged. “Please I-” Lena groaned out in frustration, trying to push Kara’s head back down.

“Please what?” Kara asked softly, lowering her head to deliver soft kitten licks to Lena’s clit.

“ I-I need, just Kar-just!” Lena whined again fingers curling tightly into Kara’s hair.

“Need what?” Kara asked before flicking her tongue rapidly over Lena’s straining clit.

“K-k-th-yes!” Lena gasped propping up her head to watch the blonde between her legs. “So-so good!”

Kara smiled, “You close?”

Biting her lip, Lena nodded in response, eyes too caught up in watching the blonde’s pink tongue flick in and out of her mouth.

“Need my fingers?” 

“Kara, please…”

“Tell me, baby, do you need m-”

“Yes!” Lena all but screamed. “Need your fingers! Make me come, _pleasepleaseplease!”_

Kara slowly slid her index finger inside the brunette, Lena’s moans of pleasure mixing with Kara’s groan of satisfaction. Kara slowly began to thrust in and out of the brunette, causing Lena’s back to arch, and her eyes to slam shut. On the next thrust, Kara worked a second finger inside, and Lena gasped at the hot stretch, gushing heavily over Kara’s fingers. 

“Im-!” Lena gasped, her body squirming, thighs shaking, head lolling from side to side.”Kara, almost…”

Kara worked her fingers faster, ducking her head back down to suck harshly at Lena’s throbbing clit. Kara glanced up just in time to watch Lena come undone. Her chest heaved upwards, the hands on her head clutching at her scalp wildly, the curve of her breasts shaking with each movement. 

Lena gasped as she came, the tight coiling of her lower belly finally releasing into a full-body tingling sensation. Her body began to shake slightly as she quickly dropped back onto the bed with a heavy thump. Lena suddenly let out a surprised yelp when the fingers that were still inside of her start to thrust deeper inside her, Kara’s fingertips rubbing against that perfect spot on her front wall, Kara’s tongue giving Lena’s oversensitive clit a tongue beating. 

“K-Kara?” Lena whimpered “What a-are you- _shit right there!”_

Before she knew it, she was coming again with a high pitched wail. Her thighs clamping shut around Kara’s head as she flew off the edge again. Kara began to slow down, slowly cleaning up the mess she made before the shaky hands still tangled in her hair began to weakly push her head away. Kara climbed up the brunette’s body, placing random kisses as she ventured back up to a completely blitzed out brunette.

“You still alive baby?” Kara teased as she settled on top of Lena, wiping away the copious slick on her chin.

“Lena isn’t here right now…” Lena mumbled, her eyes flickering open. “Please leave a message after the tone…”

“Wow, you’re such a nerd…” Kara giggled, kissing Lena’s lips gently.

“Yeah, but you love me so, who’s the bigger nerd.” Lena playfully grumbled back.

“That...that doesn’t even, Lena,” Kara laughed, rolling off the brunette so that she was only half on top of her. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena grunted. “You try having a conversation after two mind-bending orgasms.”

“Mind-bending huh?” Kara smirked.

“Oh shut it, it’s your turn next, hop up.”

“Hop up?” Kara asked with an adorable head tilt.

  
It was Lena’s turn to grin devilishly, her eyes darkening as she spoke. “Yes darling, hop up. My legs are pretty much jelly right now but my mouth works perfectly fine.”

“Oh...OH... _OH…._ so -y-you mean ho-” Kara stammered

“Yes, sweetheart,” Lena purred. “Sit on my face.”

“Oh, Rao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, people, first I wanna say to that I am currently day three into a nonstop fever and while I had more planned for this update, I simply could not get myself in front of my keyboard long enough to write ten sentences before I wanted to be taken by my blissful fever dreams. so sorry if this update is a little lacking I'm not a full 100%
> 
> thank being said I do hope you like it, as always thank you for the comments and kudos and you should know by now that comments help me breathe. so load it up.
> 
> as always...thoughts?
> 
> Love,   
> L 
> 
> p.s  
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMAAAJJJJJOR shout out to my beta reader Kiernll for all your help and letting me bounce ideas off you :)

There is a saying, ‘You can’t have your cake and eat it too’. Which to Kara, never made sense. She always thought that if she makes a cake, then she’s going to eat it. Hell, if someone gives her a cake, she’s not going to say no. She’s going to tear up probably, hug the person, and then shove as much of the cake as she is physically able into her mouth. She once told Alex that she was going to do youtube videos of just her eating and commenting on how great it is, because somehow that’s a thing people do, and they get paid for it. Screw being a reporter at that point, hello ‘yes, my name is Kara Danvers and I post videos of me eating on the internet’ living my best life…

So no, she never understood that saying. Because her life right now felt pretty… super awesome. She was having her cake and eating it too. She was basking in the afterglow of one of the best nights of her life, and she's 4000% she’s not even done yet. Hell, Lena isn’t even done yet. People joked about Supergirl having ‘Super-Stamina’, yeah well, they haven’t met Lena Luthor yet.

Because as of maybe, twelve seconds ago, Kara’s thighs were straddling Lena’s face and by some miracle of Rao, she managed to not break Lena’s headboard by gripping it too hard, and also managed not to break Lena’s nose from grinding into it as she came. Kara can literally vibrate certain parts of her body, and she somehow cannot come close to whatever the heck Lena just did with her tongue. Honestly. Mindblown.

And they call Kara the fiend. Not accurate.

At all.

_“Oh shut it, it’s your turn next, hop up.”_

_“Hop up?” Kara asked with an adorable head tilt._

_It was Lena’s turn to grin devilishly, her eyes darkening as she spoke. “Yes darling, hop up. My legs are pretty much jelly right now but my mouth works perfectly fine._

_“Oh...OH...OH….so -y-you mean ho-” Kara stammered_

_“Yes, sweetheart,” Lena purred. “Sit on my face.”_

_“Oh, Rao.”_

_Lena laughed, “You really are incredibly adorable, darling.”_

_Kara flushed bright crimson,” I-I don’t, uh, think I’ll last long, to be honest. Watching you come was kinda...yeah.”_

_Lena’s eyes practically sparkled with glee, “Oh see now you have to sit on my face…” Lena licked her lips quickly._

_Kara felt her heart rate skyrocket and shifted so that she was sitting up, straddling the brunette’s stomach, “Gosh Lena, keep talking like that and I really won’t last long.”_

_Lena smirked, “Gosh darling,” She said with a southern draw, “If I don’t get to taste you in the next five seconds, I might actually faint.”_

_“Leeennaaaa,” Kara groaned, covering her now furiously blushing face with her hands. Where was this confidence coming from?_

_“Kara,” Lena said softly, running her hands up the blonde’s toned thighs, scratching lightly when she trailed her fingers back down. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ve just been waiting to do this for a long time, and well…” Lena shifted, rolling her body up so that her stomach pressed firmly into Kara’s hot wet center. “ I can feel how wet you are, and I just want to make you feel good.”_

_Kara gasped and dropped her hands from her face to quickly grasp Lena’s torso. Blue, lust-filled eyes snapped open and stared deeply into dark green eyes. Kara bit her lip, and rolled her hips down onto Lena’s stomach, causing them both to groan in pleasure. Kara rolled her hips again, effectively coating Lena’s lower stomach in wide wet stripes. A breathy moan tumbled from Kara’s lips, Lena’s hands latched on to Kara’s hips helping her grind down._

_“Jesus, Kara,” Lena mumbled. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_Kara let out a soft whine and started rolling her hips harder and faster on the brunette’s stomach, little gasps and mewls escaping her lips with every pass._

_“Lena,” Kara gasped, “feels, feels so good…”_

_“Can you come like this?” Lena whispered, eyes widening at the sight of a clearly on edge Kara grinding on top of her._

_Kara nodded frantically, hands skimming up to cups Lena’s breasts, her hips bearing down harder and faster._

_“Keep talking.” Kara gasped in between breathy moans._

_A playful smile tugged at Lena’s lips, “You like it when I talk to you, hmm?” Lena asked. Kara nodded again unable to speak, her breath coming out in harsh pants._

_“Did you ever imagine that this would be the way you first came for me?” Lena purred, her hands migrating from Kara’s hips to her ass. Kara let out a high pitched whine, biting her lip as she thrust her hips upwards. Lena took that as a sign of approval and continued her dirty line of questioning._

_“Did you ever picture this? Grinding down on me? Getting distracted on the way up to my mouth?”_

_Kara gasped out a pitiful “ Le-e-n-nahh.” hips stuttering out of their quick and hard pattern._

_“You’re close aren’t you sweetheart?” Lena groaned. “I can feel how wet you are.”_

_Kara was whining loudly now, thighs shaking as she tried to keep up her rhythm._

_“Come for me. Please? I want to see you. I want to watch you. Come for me, Kara.”_

_Several things happened at once, Kara’s back went ramrod straight, her head falling back, and her eyes slammed shut. A deep guttural moan bubbled up through Kara’s parted lips. Toned, superstrong thighs squeezed Lena’s sides, the wetness on her stomach growing as the blonde shuddered above her. Kara slumped forward slightly, panting heavily, shaking arms barely holding her up above Lena’s chest._

_After a few moments of Kara gasping for breath on top of the brunette, she slowly opened her eyes and could barely hold back the small keening sound that wormed its way up her throat. Lena was staring at her with hungry eyes, her expression one of pure want. Suddenly the fire between Kara’s legs was roaring back to life._

_Kara whimpered, slowly and shakily crawling up the brunette’s body, watching green eyes grow impossibly dark as Lena helped pull the blonde up to straddle her face. Lena wasted no time, once the blonde was comfortably settled above her lips she snaked her arms around the back of her thighs and pulled the blonde down onto her mouth. Kara scrambled to find a handhold on Lena’s sleek dark stained wooden bed frame, moaning at the feeling of Lena’s tongue slowly exploring her soaking wet folds._

_Lena moaned into Kara’s slit, the little vibrations causing the blonde to keen loudly, grinding herself down on Lena’s tongue. Lena’s grip on the blonde’s thighs hardened, pushing her tongue further up the blonde’s slit, flicking the underside of Kara’s sensitive clit. A sudden gush of wetness coated Lena’s chin and she groaned, redoubling her efforts to have it happen again. Kara was gently rocking back and forth, letting out soft mewls with every pass of Lena’s tongue through her slit, loud gasps every time Lena flicked at her clit, and little breathy groans every time she felt Lena’s tongue press against her slick entrance._

_Kara began to tremble, her gasps and moans ending in higher tones. Lena opened her eyes, staring up at the blonde from between Kara’s thighs. Lena squeezed her thighs together at the sight of the blonde nearly coming undone above her. Kara’s head was hanging down between her arms, eyes tightly shut, one lip firmly bitten by two rows of perfect pearly white teeth. Lena shifted up slightly and began violently attacking Kara’s clit with her tongue, lips, and teeth, causing the blonde above her to moan helplessly, one hand leaving the headboard to weakly run her fingers through Lena’s hair._

_“L-Lena,” Kara moaned. “Please.”_

_Lena started to suck roughly on the little bundle of nerves, her hands gently kneading the soft skin of Kara’s ass. Kara came with a sharp cry, bucking her hips into Lena’s face as gently as she could manage. Kara was only given seconds to recover from her high before long fingers swiftly entered the blonde, Kara let out a high pitched yelp, ducking her head down to look at the brunette. Even though her face was mostly covered, Kara could tell Lena was smiling by the look in her eyes. Lena's fingers started thrusting fast and hard, her lips still harshly sucking Kara’s clit into her mouth leaving the blonde breathless. Unable to hold off any longer Lena's free hand slipped down between her own thighs, rubbing frantically at her swollen clit._

_"Fuck! Lena!" Kara wailed. "Dontstopdontstopdont-st-st-ah!”_

_Kara was wildly rolling her hips over the brunette’s face, moaning loudly every time she felt the hint of a tooth just barely scrape over the top of her clit. With a shuddering rush, she came for the third time. Her back arching as the swell of sensation washed through her body. Lena groaned as a new wave of wetness coated her chin, licking up the slick as quickly as she could before Kara inevitably pulled away, her hand rubbing tight circles over her throbbing clit. Lena came quickly, jerking slightly under the blonde, lifting her head away from the blondes swollen center to bite into the soft middle of Kara’s thigh._

_Kara blearily glanced down to observe the brunette, slowly piecing together the sight below her. Kara shakily turned her head back to look over at Lena’s lower half, then quickly looked back and forth between Lena’s slick covered hand and the brunette’s dopey grin._

_“Did-did you just…?” Kara stammered._

_Lena nodded weakly, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Couldn’t help myself,” Lena sighed. “You’re beautiful.”_

_Kara flushed, shakily lifting herself off the brunette’s face and settling herself on the bed next to her new lover, cuddling into her side._

‘“I normally can’t do that ya’ know…” Kara muttered softly, pressing her head deeper into Lena’s neck.

“Do what?” Lena asked.

Kara cleared her throat nervously,” Come like that...multiple times. Like, one right after the other…”

Lena chuckled, “Oh really? Are you saying I ruined you already?”

Kara burrowed deeper into the brunette, slinging her arm possessively around Lena’s torso, “Ruined me and I hope I was able to ruin you too…”

“I got off on watching you come, Kara,” Lena said playfully, “I think it’s safe to say you ruined me too.”

Kara giggled, “As long as the feeling is mutual…” Kara trailed off, running her and over Lena’s smooth stomach. Kara’s hand eventually got caught sneaking between Lena’s legs, earning a throaty chuckle from the brunette.

“Eager for round two?” 

“Have you seen yourself?” Kara laughed. “I’ll always be ready for round two.”

Lena rolled over and pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “How about we have round two in the shower,” Lena purred, “I don’t know about you, but someone made a mess all over my stomach and chin…”

Kara flushed a deep red, “Meet you in the shower?” Kara giggled before super speeding over to Lena’s master bathroom. Lena laughed at the blonde’s eagerness and rolled herself out of her King size bed. Quickly stripping her sex stained sheets off her bed, Lena wadded up her silk sheets and was just about to put them in the dirty laundry hamper when she saw a blue blinking light on the floor. Curious, Lena picked up her phone, turning on her screen to notice she had three new text messages. From James.

Grumbling, Lena opened the text messages, feeling her skin prickle as she read the messages.

_Mr. Olsen: Does Kara know?_

_Mr. Olsen: does she know who you were with 6 to 7 months ago?_

_Mr. Olsen: I think we should...have a chat._

Lena felt the color drain from her face, hands shaking as she turned her phone screen off, choosing to ignore the messages from her ex.

“Lena?” Kara called out from the shower, “You’re missing all the sexy soap-filled goodness!” she teased.

Lena quickly pulled herself together, throwing her phone on her sheetless bed and tossing the dirty sheets into the dirty laundry hamper for later. Lena started towards the bathroom door, a newfound sense of confidence washing through her body. If she was starting this thing with Kara, she was gonna do it right, no secrets.

No secrets with the woman she loved.

Lena stepped into the steam-filled bathroom, slipping into the shower where her new lower was adorably singing one of the songs from Mulan. 

“What do we want?” Kara sang loudly spinning around to great the brunette, “A girl worth fighting fooor!” Kara smiled wrapping her arms around Lena, kissing her cheek chastely. “ I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars...My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars…” Kara continued to sing.

“I’d adore your battle scars if you were capable of getting them, darling.” Lena chuckled.

“It’s the thought that counts, baby” Kara grinned. “Plus I do have a scar and you do like it.” 

Kara swept her hair back, affectionately poking herself in the middle of her brows. “ You said my crinkle here is cute.”

“That’s because it shows up whenever you think too hard, or when you’re worried.” Lena laughed, kissing Kara softly on the lips. “It’s my go-to place to see how your day has been. Crinkle is there? Hug you before I do anything else. Crinkle isn’t there? I have enough time to kick my heels off before I run over and hug you.”

Kara smiled and kissed the brunette again, “Speaking of tail-tale signs, I heard your heart rate spike before I called you in here.” Kara said softly, burrowing her head into Lena’s neck, pressing light kisses up her jaw. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Lena sighed, taking in a deep lung full of hot air before exhaling loudly.

“James texted me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ONE DAY EARLIER THAN NORMAL UPDATE!! i had a temporary schedule change at work so Mondays are update days for like...3 weeks i think.  
> IDK who it was but someone asked for more James bashing so like....get ready bb.
> 
> in other news, my fever is gone! now my cough is the only thing that remains, pesky flu...anyways I thought i was gonna add more to this chapter but then I realized that I can't leave you all with only ONE chapter of smut...i had to make MINIMUM two chapters...
> 
> sorry, it's a bit shorter than I would have liked but next chapter I should be fully back to being healthy and hopefully sickness free. anyways
> 
> Thoughts? your comments grant me LIFE so please drop a comment and give me your inner freak out :D
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> P.S  
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta reader Kiernll!!! without your help i would be sitting here stuck struggling with writers block <3

Kara smiled and kissed the brunette again, “Speaking of tail-tale signs, I heard your heart rate spike before I called you in here.” Kara said softly, burrowing her head into Lena’s neck, pressing light kisses up her jaw. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Lena sighed, taking in a deep lung full of hot air before exhaling loudly.

“James texted me.”

Kara let out a rough growl against Lena’s neck, “Come on, why does he have to ruin everything?! I’m just here trying to have a nice, sexy shower with a gorgeous woman...”

Lena let out a soft chuckle, “How about we continue this ‘sexy’ shower and talk about him after? I um, I need to tell you something anyway.”

Kara grumbled, kissing the brunette softly on the lips before reaching over to grab the shampoo bottle off the rack in the corner. “Fine, but I’m washing your hair and you can’t stop me.”

Lena snorted, “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Kara responds low, eyes darkening.

Lena smiled, pushing Kara back into the cold tiled wall, “I did say round two right?”

* * *

They emerge from the shower somehow feeling clean and dirty at the same time. Kara flops down on the mattress, gloriously naked and lazily towel drying her hair. Her eyes raking down the fresh hickeys and scratch marks trailing down Lena’s back and thighs. Lena is eyeing her right back while pretending to be going through her closet looking for something to wear, green eyes watching Kara’s abs relax and contract as she breathes. 

“You can’t look at me like that.” Kara whines, covering her face with her towel. 

Lena smirks, abandoning her pretend search, she never intended to put clothes on anyway. “Oh? And why is that darling?”

“You look like you’re going to eat me alive.”

“Didn’t I already do that?” Lena laughs, “I can always do it again if you don’t feel properly... _eaten._ ”

Kara snaps her head up, peeking out from underneath the towel. “I mean, I feel properly eaten...but I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance…”

“As you wish,” Lena winks, confidently striding over to the bed, straddling Kara’s hips in an instant.

Kara swallowed thickly, hands hastily pushing the towel off her face, chances a glance up to green eyes, instantly squirming under the weight of Lena’s stare.

“Didn’t you have something to tell me?” Kara squeaks suddenly, her hands cautiously resting on Lena’s hips.

Lena physically flinches, sluggishly rolling off the blonde, a frown deeply etched onto her face. 

Of course, Kara notices the shift immediately, “Hey hey wait,” she starts, reaching out to pull the brunette closer. “Come back here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No,” Lena sighs, “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just…” Lena sighs again, angrily rubbing at her temples. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea or anything.”

Kara continued to pull and urge the brunette to face her, throwing a leg over Lena’s hips as they lay side by side. “I won’t get the wrong idea if you tell me what’s going on.”

Lena sighed again, nuzzling her way to the blonde’s neck.

‘ _Now or never you coward. No secrets, not from Kara.’_

“James texted me. He wants to have a chat. He thinks he has dirt on me if I’m assuming correctly.”

“Dirt on you?” Kara asks, “About what?”

"Do-do you remember game night six or seven months ago?" Lena says quietly.

Kara was silent for a moment before speaking, "The one where Nia won monopoly and you called the game a 'crock of elephant shit'?" 

Lena huffed out a small laugh, “Yeah that one." Lena paused, reaching up to play with a lock of damp blonde hair. "Do you remember how I got home?"

* * *

_"Alex! You fuck! Get in the car!" Lena drunkenly yelled across the lobby of Kara's apartment building._

_"S'not my fault the elevator ate my jacket!" Alex slurred, kicking the metal elevator door._

_Lena groaned stalking over to the redhead, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the lobby doors. "Uber's here, we gotta go."_

_Alex scoffed "Where's your driver richy rich?"_

_"Screwing your girlfriend, where do you think he is Alex? It's 3 a.m, I'm not going to call the man out of bed at this time just to haul my drunk ass home." Lena snarked back at the older Danvers._

_"Whatever," Alex grunted, lightly slapping Lena's wrist away. "Pay for my Uber."_

_Lena laughed, opening the door to the waiting car, sliding into the back seat. "Yes, sir."_

_"Damn right, I wear the pants." Alex quipped, shuffling into the backseat with the brunette._

_"You're wearing shorts." Lena giggled._

_Alex looked down at her legs, a comically large frown spreading across her face. "They are STILL PANTS."_

_"You're drunk. Go home."_

_"Bitch, I'm trying!"_

_"Bitch, try harder!" Lena laughed._

_"Pay for my uber!"_

_"I already am!"_

_"Good."_

_"Fucker."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Uh, how are we doing tonight ladies?" The driver asked shyly, meekly looking at the pair through the rearview mirror._

_"I swear we aren't normally this hostile," Lena says quickly._

_“Only when we’re trashed. Like in a trash can. Like literal gar-”_

_Lena elbows the redhead harshly in the ribs, effectively cutting off her drunken ramble. “You’re okay with two stops right?”_

_The driver nodded his head, glancing over at his Uber driver app. “Just uh, type in the second address when we are close to the first destination.”_

_“Perfect, thank you.” Lena flashed the driver a polite smile, and with that, the car finally started moving._

_Several minutes later when they were two minutes from Lena’s penthouse, Alex suddenly spoke up. “Heyyy Leenna?” Alex halfway sang._

_“For like...I don’t know, the seventh time, we aren’t stopping for ‘chicky nuggys’, Alex.” Lena sighed picking up her phone._

_“Wha-oh no something else. I gotta pee.” Alex whisper yelled._

_“I told you, you should have gone before we left!” Lena rolled her eyes clicking her phone screen off._

_“I didn’t have to go then!” Alex whined. “Just take me upstairs and then call me another uber, plleasee?”_

_Lena grumbled but nodded, informing the driver of their new plan._

_Once they had reached their destination, Lena dragged herself and Alex to her private elevator, Alex making rich people jokes the whole ride up while doing an adult version of a potty dance. As soon as Alex entered Lena’s penthouse she gasped._

_“Dis how the other half lives huh?” Alex mumbled not so quietly._

_“Yup,” Lena responded, walking past a stunned Danvers. “Go pee and then let me know when you want to get your uber. The bathroom is down the hall on the right.” Lena laughed as she watched the redhead trip over her own feet and rush to the bathroom. Slowly, Lena made her way to her master suite, running her hand along the wall to help keep herself walking in a straight line. She was just about to start undressing when she heard a loud thud, followed by a door opening and closing and a drunken ‘I’m okay!’ being called out into her hallway._

_Lena smirked “You okay there drunk buddy?” she called out, quickly stripping out of her clothes._

_“I’m alive!” Alex called out. “And nothing is broken!”_

_Lena rolled her eyes, “What is it with you Danvers breaking my shit?”_

_“I said I didn’t break anything! My face just wanted to greet the door personally.” Alex whined._

_Lena stepped out of her pants and quickly slapped on some sleep shorts, doing the same with her silk blouse. “Need an uber?” she called out again._

_“Yes, please!” Alex’s voice sounded farther away._

_Lena walked over to her doorway peaking out into the hallway, “I’ll order you one, don’t worry about locking up, the door locks automatically after three minutes.”_

_“Thanks, drunk buddy! Your house is cool! How much is the rent?”_

_“I’m a Luthor, I don’t rent what I can buy.” Lena scoffed. “I bought the building, but I imagine the rent for a penthouse like this would be 1.8 million or so.”_

_“Dollars?!” Alex screeched._

_“No, hugs.”_

_“Reall-Oh fuck you.”_

_“Not even if you asked.” Lena laughed walking back to her discarded pants and grabbing her phone, quickly ordering an Uber for the older Danvers sister currently cursing in her living room. “Your Uber should be here in seven minutes. Make yourself at home, I’m going to bed.” Lena yelled._

_“Thanks! Night!” Alex yelled back._

_Lena chuckled, walking over to her king size mattress and messily flopping down on top of it, falling asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow._

_Lena woke up to a throbbing head and a loud repetitive pounding sound on her front door. Lena rolled over, groaning loudly, thinking that if she just ignores it, the sound will eventually stop and she could get more blessed sleep. Another voice coming from her living room sounded. A muffled ‘Chill I’m getting up!’ caused the brunette to snap her eyes open._

_‘Who the fuck is in my house right now?’_

_Rolling off her bed and falling on the floor, Lena growled at the sound of the intruder opening her door. Crawling over to her bedroom armchair, Lena hastily slipped on her black mid-thigh silk robe and hoisted herself up off the floor stumbling down the hall._

_The sight of a haphazardly dressed Alex and a questioning James greeted her light-sensitive eyes._

_“Alex, you’re still here?” Lena blurted, staring at the awkward scene in front of her._

_“Fell asleep,” Alex grunted. “James brought your jacket you left in his car from the ride over to Kara’s.”_

_“Thank you, James.” Lena frowned, “Alex where is your other shirt?”_

_Alex looked down at her black tank top and frowned, “I don’t know, somewhere in your bathroom or on the floor?”_

_James’ eyes went wide, “Did you two go home together?”_

_Lena shot him a glare, “Well, this is my home and Alex is here.”_

_James winced, “Okay, didn’t need to know,” He muttered lowly. “Anyways, here is your jacket. Have a good morning.” James shoved the jacket into Alex’s arms and leaned in whispering so that only Alex could hear him, then quickly walked down the hall without another word._

_Alex stood there, Lena’s jacket in her hand looking out of the door with a confused expression. She closed the door with her free hand, turning around slowly to face the brunette._

_“Was it me or was he being extra weird?” Lena grumbled, retying the knot on her robe._

_“Why did he tell me good luck just now?” Alex asked curiously._

_Lena looked up, giving Alex a questioning stare._

_Alex tossed the jacket on the kitchen counter, “He said ‘good luck dealing with her’ and then just walked away.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes, “Probably still being weird because of the breakup”_

_“He seems like an ass.”_

_“He is.”_

_“Want some breakfast?” Lena asked, walking over to retrieve her jacket._

_“Delivery?” Alex asked back, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Cause if you look like you fell out of bed, then I must look like Kara after she did the 100 layers of hair spray challenge, and that might take a minute to fix.”_

_Lena let out a gruff laugh, “I did fall out of bed actually. And you do. I’ll order something after I brush my teeth, spare toothbrushes are in the bottom cabinet in the guest bathroom down the hall.” Lena turned swiftly heading back to her room, “And you don’t have to pay me for whatever you broke last night!” She called out teasingly._

_“I told you I didn’t break anything! Just needed to headbutt the wall…” Alex whined loudly._

_“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Lena teased, disappearing into her room._

_“Rude! You're paying for my breakfast and uber home!”_

_“Freeloader!”_

_“Cheap ass!”_

* * *

Lena bit her lip, waiting for the inevitable ‘I don’t believe you.’ or the ‘You took my sister home?’ or worse the ‘Did you have sex with Alex?’ but it never came. Pulling herself from the safe place she made under the blonde’s neck, Lena took a chance and looked up at awaiting blue eyes.

“You’re not saying anything…”

Kara laughed, “Sorry my sister is a freeloader, I swear she only does that with you, and I don’t know if that makes it better or not.”

Lena stared at the blonde, narrowing her eyes.

Kara laughed nervously, “What’s with the face?”.

“You...believe me?” Lena asked slowly.

“What’s there not to believe?” Kara asked, a tint of uncertainty in her voice. “I remember that night. You both told me you had breakfast without me, that hurt by the way, and then I ate two dozen donuts by myself in my apartment watching Sunday morning cartoons.”

Lena shifted, using her arm to hold herself up to better look at the blonde. “Kara I just told you about how James is possibly trying to blackmail me by insinuating that I slept with your sister and then a few weeks later starting ‘dating’ you. And you just, have no questions?”

Kara chuckled, leaning up to press a light kiss to Lena’s neck, “Well for one I know you are telling the truth, I can hear it in your voice and heartbeat. And two, I also know what happened because around 5 a.m there was a warehouse fire in the industrial district and on my way from putting it out, I flew by and heard both you and Alex snoring like freight trains. And when I took a look inside your living room I saw Alex passed out on your couch and you starfishing on your bed. It was funny. I wish I took pictures, would have been great blackmail.”

“You believe me?” Lena repeated quietly.

“Lena,” Kara replied, pulling the brunette down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“I thought there would be some questions, or at the least a jibe or two-”

“Is that what you think of me?” Kara asked quietly.”To say things like that? To hurt you?”

Lena pulled back in an instant, looking down at the blonde with a panic-stricken face.”Wha-no!” Lena quickly blurted, reaching her free hand up to gently cup the side of Kara’s face. “I think that of people because people are the worst.” Lena winced, “I mean most people, not you, never you! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-I have this fucked up sense of-”

“I love you.” Kara quietly interrupted the brunette. “I’m sorry that you feel that way about people. But I love you, I’d never purposefully hurt you like that.” Kara lifted herself up, and placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, softly pushing her until her back was fully pressed into the mattress. Kara slowly climbed on top of the brunette, kissing her neck and shoulders softly before she spoke again. “You deserve better than what you’ve gotten in the past. I’ll make sure to change that.”

Lena’s eyes started to water, looking up at the ceiling trying to curb the flow of tears. “Kara,” she said weakly. “Kara, I- I love you too. So much.”

“I know baby, now let me take care of you,” Kara whispered against her collarbone. “I’ll help you forget about everything else...”

* * *

Lena woke up the next morning delightfully sore in all the right places. Rolling over in the blonde’s embrace, Lena started to press feather-light kisses to Kara’s face and neck. Smiling when she woke up humming happily, a dopey grin slowly spreading across her face. An hour and two earth-shattering orgasms later, Lena and Kara both somehow managed to take separate showers, meeting each other in the living room looking refreshed and ready to take on the day.

“I have a plan,” Kara said in the middle of breakfast, bacon being ruthlessly shoved into her mouth.

“Oh? Do tell.” Lena laughed, stealing a sausage link from the blonde’s plate.

Kara’s eyes narrowed, stealing another strip of bacon from the brunette’s plate. “A plan on how to get James to go away.”

Lena hummed, leaning back in her chair reaching out to grab her coffee mug. “I’m all ears darling.”

“Set up a meeting to talk to him like.... twenty minutes before lunch, or something.” Kara started, cutting into her cheesy eggs with gusto. “You’ll be sitting at your desk, and you guys will talk but I’ll be in the room too.”

“And where will you be? Hiding in the corner?” Lena giggled, slowly starting to sip on her coffee.

“I’ll be under the desk.” Kara finished simply, laughing at the brunette’s shocked expression. “I’ll be hiding there, just hiding. And you’ll be sitting there cool and mostly collected and when James starts insinuating things, I’m just gonna pop out from under the desk, pretend to be wiping away something on my chin, and give James a good ole slap on the back as I escort him out of your office.”

“ _Miss Danvers,_ ” Lena gasped, holding her hand to her fluttering heart. “And what made you think of this idea?”

Kara grinned smugly, “You.”

“Me?” Lena asked, “How did I do that?”

“Well,” Kara began, “You said that once James asked if you and Alex came home together, he got extra weird and walked away, right?” Lena nodded and Kara continued. “So I was thinking of a way to get him to see that we aren’t fake dating, that we really do have sex and love each other, and my first thought was just to scar him for life with the image on me crawling out from under your desk. And then make it ten times worse when I wipe my chin and lips clean with the back of my hand.”

“Kara,” Lena said lowly. “ _That’s brilliant._ ”

Kara perked up, smiling happily. “I know right? Make it so there is no doubt in his mind that we are together, laugh about it, then have lunch! Win-win-win!”

Lena snorted, “Of course lunch would be on your mind.”

“Food and you are always on my mind, it’s pretty one-track up there,” Kara laughed as she pointed to her head with her cheese-covered fork. “Not much else going on up there.”

“I thought it was more food, puppies, me, and Disney movies?” 

“Nah, mostly you, with a side of food.” Kara paused, looking pensive for a moment before continuing. “Actually it’s just you.”

“Oh is that right?” Lena laughed. 

“Yeah, cause like you are snacc and everything… so yeah just you.”

Lena groaned, setting her coffee mug down on the tabletop. “That was a horrible set up.”

“Yeah, but like, it worked didn’t it?” Kara giggled.

“...it did,” Lena said shyly, her cheeks reddening.

Kara slowly put down her fork, staring at the brunette with dark eyes. “You know, I don’t think I’m hungry for breakfast anymore…” Kara trailed off.

Lena looked at the blonde, green eyes meeting blue.

“I think I’m hungry for something else,” Kara murmured provocatively, sitting up from her chair and extending her hand out for the brunette to take. “Are you hungry for something else too?” 

“ _God, yes.”_ Lena rasped, instantly forgetting about her breakfast and reaching out to grab the blonde’s offered hand. Within a second Lena found herself pleasantly picked up in a bridal carry, and within the next second she was being pressed down onto her plush pillow top mattress, Kara’s lips living trails of fire as they kissed down her neck and chest.

Lena moaned, wiggling out from under the blonde, pushing Kara’s shoulders back so that she was the one resting on the mattress.

“Lena?” Kara asked softly.

“Hold on.” Lena rushed, shifting over so she could reach into her nightstand, pulling out a small dark purple object. “I want to see what happens when I use this…” Lena said hotly as she crawled back over to the blonde, straddling her hips in one swift move. 

Kara pulled the object from Lena’s hand, blushing wildly as she inspected the small bullet vibrator. “Oh Rao,” Kara breathed.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked softly, running her hands over Kara’s arms lightly. “We don’t have to-”

“I want-” Kara blurted, her face burning. “I want to. I wanna see what happens when you use it too.”

Lena grinned wickedly, causing a shiver to run up Kara’s spine. “Lay back then, darling,” Lena said seductively as she plucked the vibrator from Kara’s hand. “And enjoy the ride…”

Kara gasped as she felt the brunette move down her body, Lena’s slim fingers tugging her already soaked panties down. “Aft-after me, we-I can use that on you, right?”

“Whatever you want,” Lena said softly, pressing the on button on the vibrator, filling the room with a soft hum.

“Holy Rao,” Kara gasped as Lena slowly spread her legs apart. “I love you.”

Lena giggled, inching the bullet closer to the blonde’s center.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEE my family is aking this COVID thing a little too seriously and its starting to get really annoying. how many times are you gonna ask me if i bought toilet paper? i mean really?
> 
> Also they shut down my place of work here in Colorado so hopefully i'll have more time to write who knnoowwsss
> 
> as always thoughts? your comments bring me life!
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> P.S  
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter https://twitter.com/Valle__girl


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ALL FOLKS! 
> 
> *ugly cries*

"Just relax!"

"I changed my mind. This is a horrible idea."

"It's a great idea! Trust me!"

"This is never going to work Kara."

"Just sit there and look pretty, but also get all squirmy like you usually do when we... _ya know…_ "

"I do _not_ get squirmy. Luthor's don't squirm." Lena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled a few inches away from the blonde currently seated under her desk at L-Corp.

"Kay, so like first thing," Kara chuckled reaching her arm out to grab the brunette by the leg and pull her closer. "Not only do you get squirmy for me, but you also get all cute and out of breath and whiny." Kara continued, scratching her nails up Lena's bare leg. "And before you say you don't do that, I'd like to remind you of the other day…"

Lena blushed, attempting to twist her chair to the side, away from Kara's touch. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Lena grumbled.

Kara grinned wickedly, using both of her hands to pull the brunette right back to her original spot. "I can refresh your memory…" trailing her fingertips up Lena's thigh, Kara looked up at the brunette from under the desk "I promise you'll recall everything this time…"

Lena felt herself flush. Her mouth suddenly dry, "H-how about later when we aren't in the middle of this ridiculous plan." She stammered.

Kara palmed Lena's thigh, looking up at the brunette playfully, "It's not a ridiculous plan! It's gonna work, I'm telling you!"

Lena sighed, "Run it by me again then, master plan maker."

"Okay so James has his appointment with you in about 20 minutes," Kara started, playing with the hem of Lena’s skirt. "When he gets here don't get up to greet him, just sit there and be all squirmy."

"I don't get squirmy!" Lena argued poking Kara in the ribs with the tip of her Loubittons. 

Kara laughed, skimming the tips of her fingers past the hem of Lena's skirt, "And when James eventually comments on how ... _restless_ you are being, I pop out from under the desk, pretend to clean my face implying I was down there doing something...unsavory, and then show him the door."

"Yes darling, but you have neglected the small issue of James not commenting on my _...restlessness."_ Lena hummed.

"Oh, he'll comment." Kara grinned, "I'll make sure of it."

"Oh? And how do you plan on-oh _my god Kara what are you doing?!"_ Lena hissed as the blonde's hands started pushing her skirt up her legs. 

Kara didn't answer, instead, she started repositioning herself on her knees to get better access to the brunette, licking her lips as more and more pale skin is exposed. Kara glanced up into green eyes, maintaining eye contact as she ran her hands up Lena's thighs, fingertips curling as they grasped onto the barely-there straps of Lena's lace thong. She tugged on them playfully, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Lena swallowed thickly, nodding her head slowly. Kara dragged the damp fabric down Lena's pale legs, pocketing the sorry excuse of underwear. Lena shivered, clenching her thighs together as she looked down at the blonde. Kara kissed Lena's bare knee, "Spread your legs for me, baby,” Kara whispered.

Lena let out a soft whine, biting her lip before she spoke, “Kara…I-Should we really be doing this?”

Kara instantly met anxious green eyes, “Hey, we don’t have to, I was just - If you don’t want to-”

“-I’m just...nervous.” Lena interrupted. “I’m...not the quietest person, and everyone outside…” she blushed, nervously fidgeting with her fingertips.

The blonde smiled softly, kissing Lena’s knees again, “It was just an idea, Lena, we don’t have to. But if we do, I’ll go slow.”

“I _want_ to…” Lena bit her bottom lip again, “Just office sex, no matter how appealing it is, still makes me nervous. Especially since we are actively _planning on getting caught.”_

Kara rested her head on Lena’s knees, lightly trailing the pads of her fingers up and down her calves. “Nervous but willing?” she inquired lightly.

“Nervous but willing.” Lena smiled, exhaling shakily.

“Okay,” Kara said tenderly. “I’ll go slow, scoot to the edge of the chair?”

Wetness flooded Lena’s center as she scooted forward to the edge of her chair, legs shaking slightly.

“Good girl.” Kara smiled, chuckling softly when she heard the brunette’s small whimper in reply to her comment. “Spread your legs and lean back for me?”

Lena nodded vigorously, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of Kara on her knees gently prying her legs apart. She ever so slowly leaned back into her chair, watching with rapt attention as Kara eyed her legs like a hawk. Shivers ran down Lena’s spine at the sound of Kara’s hum of approval.

“Thank you, baby,” Kara rasped, “You look so good right now, all on display for me...”

“Kara…” Lena whined, “ Don’t tease.”

Kara ignored the woman currently squirming in her seat, eyes trained on Lena’s wet center that was just a few inches from her face. “Can I have a taste, baby?’

Lena threw her hands up to her face, desperately trying to cover the furious blush on her cheeks. 

‘ _Holy fuck, I can’t believe we are doing this. Holy fuck, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed. Holy fuck, I’m so close already and she hasn’t even touched me. Holy fuccckkkk.’_

“Kara you saying these things…” Lena managed to squeak out. “It’s driving me crazy.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asked softly, kissing up the inside of Lena’s shaking thighs. 

Lena shook her head, “Please don’t stop...” she whispered.

Kara grinned into the soft flesh of Lena’s thigh, gently nipping at the skin as she slowly traveled closer. “Be a good girl, and let me have a taste? Just a small one…” Kara trailed off innocently, the tips of her fingers dancing across the sides of Lena’s calves.

Lena made a sound that was more whine than moan, while her hips twitched up toward Kara’s waiting mouth, “I’ll be good,” She gasped. “I’ll be good for you.”

Kara’s kisses kept getting closer and closer, “Do you like it when I call you that? My ‘good girl’?”.

Lena dragged her hands through her own hair trying to calm the raging storm of horniness currently rolling through her body, “Kara...Don’t tease!”

Kara grinned, two inches away from burying her face in the brunette’s wet center that was currently spread out in front of her. “Lena,” Kara started, running one hand up Lena’s left leg, cupping the back of her knee gently. “Do you want to be good for me?”

Lena nodded again gasping out a ragged “Yes,” rucking her skirt up higher than necessary.

Kara swung Lena’s leg over her shoulder, eyeing the brunette with dark eyes. “Do you want me to have a taste?” she asked innocently, her free hand trailing up to Lena’s right knee.

Lena groaned, “Yes, _yes._ For the love of God, _yes!”_

Kara placed Lena’s other leg over her shoulder, her mouth just barely hovering over hot wet flesh. “Good girl” she quickly murmured, pressing a ghost of a kiss over Lena’s straining clit. True to her word, Kara went slowly, gently exploring Lena’s wet folds. Her tongue running up and down her slit, flicking the underside of Lena’s clit. Lena’s hands flew to Kara’s hair running them through blonde locks as Kara slowly worked up the already keyed up Luthor. Kara started to hum, diving in deeper, causing the grip on her hair to tighten. 

Lena let out a series of small moans and gasps, trying not to buck her hips up into the blonde’s hot mouth. “S-so good…” she groaned letting her head fall back to rest against the back of the chair.

Kara nipped harshly at the inside of Lena’s thigh, smirking at the loud yelp the brunette responded with. “Remember to be quiet, don’t you want to be good for me?”

Lena whined softly, biting her lip and nodding quickly, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Kara grinned and drove back in like a woman starved, her tongue delivering unapologetic lashes across Lena’s clit, her hands gripping the brunette’s thighs harshly, keeping Lena in place. One of Lena’s hands detangled itself from the super’s hair to slap itself over her already open mouth, muffling an embarrassingly loud moan. Kara tapped on the brunette’s hips with her fingertips, successfully gaining her attention. Lena groaned at the sight in front of her.

Kara’s face was fully pressed against her center, no doubt her mouth and chin were just covered in wetness. Tan arms were secured around her legs, blue eyes staring up at her, filled with desire. Lena groaned again, the sight too much for her, and flopped her head back down on the chair closing her eyes quickly.

Kara growled, sucking Lena’s clit brutally into her mouth causing the brunette to arch her back, another loud moan muffled by Lena’s firmly pressed hand. Kara tapped her fingers again, trying to get Lena’s attention. When the brunette didn’t move, Kara pulled her head away, leaving a trail of thin sticky strands of Lena’s slick from Lena’s soaked folds to Kara’s covered chin.

Lena shot her head up, looking down at the blonde with a desperate look in her eyes, removing her hand she spoke quickly, “Kara-no don’t-why’d you stop? Please don’t stop. I’m so close already.”

Kara smiled coyly, “I want you to watch,” She said softly. “Watch me as I eat you out…”

Lena sighed loudly, “Icanticanticant! This is so fucking hot Kara, I swear to God if I look at you for more than five seconds I’m going to come all over your face.” Lena admitted quickly, blushing as she spoke.

It was Kara’s turn to groan. Nuzzling the smooth skin of Lena’s inner thigh, she replied lowly, “Then come. I know you can go a few rounds, sweetheart.”Without another word, Kara settled back down between the brunette’s legs, her blue eyes delivering a smoldering stare up into Lena’s half-lidded eyes. 

Lena replaced her hand over her mouth, keening loudly as she felt Kara’s tongue flick across her hardened bundle of nerves. Lena felt a tightening sensation begin low in her stomach, tingling vibrations quickly washing over her body. Lena let her hand fall from her mouth, “Fuck Kara, I’m going to come,” she hissed eyes glued to the blonde between her legs.

Kara paused slightly, tilting her head to the side, slowing her pace down from fast unyielding flicks to soft and slow little kitten licks Lena squirmed, whining loudly “Nnono- _no._ Kara, I’m- I’m right _there,_ please don-”

“-Miss Luthor, Mr. Olsen is currently exiting the hallway elevator.” Hope sounded from the overhead speakers. “Would you like me to unlock the doors, and allow him entry to your office?”

Lena gasped, sitting up quickly, her eyes bouncing between the blonde still at work under the desk and her office door. “Kara he’s here- _oh my-do that again…_ ”

“Answer your robot assistant” Kara mumbled quickly.

Lena inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the pleasurable sensations the blonde was causing. “You may allow Mr. Olsen entry, Hope. Remember to record this audio session, please. Once he leaves, upload the file to my phone and delete the original off all my private L-Corp servers.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor” Hope replied. The soft click of her office door unlocking sent a rush of blood to Lena’s cheeks, thanking God and every other known and unknown deity that she replaced her see-through glass desk for a very opaque solid white glass and nth metal desk. Had she not, this ‘pretend I’m going down on you to make James flip out’ plan would have gone up in smoke the second he stepped in the office. Lena stifled a scoff, ‘ _pretend to go down on me, God I should have seen this one coming’._

The doors opened to reveal a sharply dressed James Olsen, his dark grey button-down and black slacks were neatly pressed with crisply folded lines running down the sides of the fabric. James tugged on his messenger bag that was slung across his chest, meeting the Luthor’s hardened stare with one filled with ill intent. 

“Good morning Lena,” James said coolly.

“What do you want?” Lena replied quickly, biting her lip as she felt Kara’s hands grip her hips harder.

“As I said a few days ago, I know what you did, and I want to have a chat,” James said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he fully entered the room, sitting in the chair in front of Lena’s desk.

“By all means,” Lena replied coldly, leaning back against her chair, “Tell me whatever it is that I have done.”

“You slept with Alex.” James sneered, “You slept with Alex while she was dating my sister, and then ‘ _apparently’...”_ James said sarcastically “you started to date Kara right after. Thus proving my point, you lied to me. You and Kara aren’t dating, you just said that to get me to lose interest in you, so I would stop trying with you.”

Lena twitched, biting back a moan as Kara sucked lightly on her clit, “That’s all you have?” Lena replied, hoping she didn’t sound too breathy.

“That’s all I need, Lena.” James sneered. “I already told Kelly this morning. So congratulations on ruining another relationship.”

Lena felt Kara momentarily stop sucking and took the opportunity to launch her full-scale verbal attack. “You are the biggest imbecile I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing.” Lena chuckled. “Not only are you wrong about Alex, but you’re wrong about Kara too, again. Alex stayed the night, yes, but she slept on my couch. Kara and I are 100% dating, and I said what I did to get you the fuck away from me, that is correct. But regardless, I would never entertain the idea of getting back together with you. I’d rather let Morgan Edge have a turn with me before willingly submitting myself to the torture that is dating you.” Lena finished her miniature speech with a smirk but ended up stifling a gasp, as Kara sped up her tempo.

“I was there Lena!” James hissed, his voice increasing in volume. “I saw you in your robe, I saw Alex with half her clothes on. I saw both your guy’s fucked up hair, I heard Alex talk about not knowing where her shirt was. It doesn’t take much to put two and two together. You both slept together!” 

Lena bucked her hips up slightly, a blush slowly coloring her cheeks as she once again felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm building low in her belly. “Well,” Lena replied, wincing at how light her voice sounded. “When one goes to bed intoxicated, one tends to wake up with ‘fucked up hair’, and doesn’t remember where they left their clothes. But once again, we didn’t sleep together. So I suggest you call your sister back and tell her you made a mistake.”

James eyed the brunette curiously before responding, “You can’t lie your way out of this one, Lena. I know what I saw, and once I tell Kara, you won’t have anyone left in your corner and you’ll come crawling back to the only good thing that ever happened in your life.” James snarked back.

Lena rolled her eyes, but not out of frustration. Kara had begun to roughly suck on her clit, the tip of her tongue flicking across the hardened bud, causing Lena to not only ignore the man in front of her but also seemingly forget he was even there.

James stared at the brunette on the other side of the desk, her eyes fluttering, redness dusting across her cheeks. After a long pause, he finally spoke. “Lena…” He said slowly. “Are you alright?” 

Lena snapped her eyes open, blushing furiously. “Not lying, Mr. Olsen.” She replied quickly, ignoring his question as her hands gripped the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles began to turn white. “K-Kara knows, she flew by that night. S-She can confirm, nothing happened that night with Alex and I.”

James’ eyes narrowed, “You’re lying, again. What is going on with you?”

Lena twitched again, feeling her toes begin to curl.

‘ _Jesus fuck. Motherfucking shit balls. Don’t you dare come in front of him, he doesn’t deserve to know what you look like when- oh my god it’s gonna happen.’_

“N-not lying.” Lena hissed, fighting to keep her eyes open. “Everything is f-FINE!” Lena jerked violently, feeling Kara’s teeth scrape over her clit.

‘ _Gonnahappengonnahappengonnahappengonnahappen!’_

“Lena what the actual fuck is-” James started to speak but stopped suddenly as he watched Lena’s chair roll away from the table. A mop of wavy blonde hair slowly emerged out from under the CEO’s desk. Kara turned slowly, winking at the bushing brunette who was tugging down her skirt and stood to face James from behind the desk. Kara grinned at the man’s shocked expression, almost laughing as his eyes zeroed in on her slick covered chin. The blonde quickly snatched a tissue from the tabletop, “You know, James” Kara began, bringing up the tissue to clean her face. “I’ve just about had it with you today” Kara growled, tossing the used tissue in the small trashcan next to her foot. 

“I believe I told you to stay away from Lena the last time we had our little chat” Kara said in a low voice, trailing around the desk slowly as if she was a lioness stalking her prey. “And as you can see,” Kara nodded over to the smirking but blushing brunette. “She’s a little busy right now, so I’m going to need you to leave.” Kara stepped in front of the stunned photographer. “Now.”

Kara hauled the man up by his messenger bag, roughly guiding him to the door. “Also, not only are we very much so dating,” Kara trailed off, glancing at Lena as she pushed James towards the door, “But Lena did not sleep with my sister, nor did she ruin another relationship. That was all you, buddy!”

James stumbled towards the door with Kara’s help, “Kara, wait” He pleaded.

“I don’t think I want to hear you speak anymore, Jimmy!” Kara interrupted the man, happily smiling sweetly. “Especially after the way you spoke to my girlfriend! So do me a favor...” Kara opened the office door quickly, halfway throwing the photographer out of the room with a flick of her wrist. The man tripped over his own feet, stumbling into the hall, looking back at the blonde with wide eyes.

“Never speak to me or my girlfriend, ever again,” Kara said harshly her voice filled anger, eyes flickering back and forth from their normal blue to bright red. Kara watched as James’ throat bobbed as he hastily regained his posture and began to run towards the elevator.

As his traitorous form retreated down the hallway, Kara smirked, taking a calming breath. She turned around, closing the doors behind her as she searched for the brunette’s gaze. Smiling longinglyat her girlfriend, Kara spoke once more, “Now...where were we?”

* * *

A year and a half had passed since the incident in Lena’s office. Kelly and James no longer speak to each other since Lena sent the audio file to both Kelly and Alex, removing any doubt in Kelly’s mind. This also meant Alex and Lena’s friendship grew tenfold in a matter of seconds. The four of them now had ‘girlfriend swap nights’Kara and Kelly would spend almost every Tuesday night binge-watching ‘ _Rupauls Drag Race_ ’ at Alex’s apartment, while Alex would join Lena to drink expensive scotch and drunkenly watch C rated ‘horror’ movies. Or as Alex says, “ _Horr-ible movies! Lena, come on, that was a good one! You cannot tell me that a Shark tornado is a good movie!’_ ’ 

James left town shortly after fleeing Lena’s office, running back to Metropolis, and had to explain to this ‘best friend’ why he was no longer on speaking terms with National City's beloved Supergirl. That phone call from a bewildered Kal-El was the highlight of Kara’s week, honestly. 

Kara moved into the penthouse after their fake one-year anniversary/ real six-month anniversary. Both Kara and Lena did not feel the need to correct the statement, because, for all intents and purposes, they had basically been dating ever since they became friends. I mean honestly, who has cuddle sleep-overs with their best friend after 3 months of knowing them? Who has five-minute hugs with the same ‘best friend’ before and after each hangout session? 

Lena’s penthouse went from all whites and light grays, to bright multicolored quilts halfway folded on the couch, a fridge _fully_ stocked with both healthy and ridiculously unhealthy food, and pictures of both Lena and Kara in various trademarked couples poses scattered across the walls. Lena’s favorite picture of them was the 4x4 photo, printed on glass, hanging up on the wall at the mouth of the bedroom hallway. It was the picture Kara took on their ‘first/six-month date’ where Lena had her back to the blonde while staring out at the beach picnic the super had set up, Kara’s outstretched hand holding a single red carnation out at the bottom of the screen. Kara’s favorite photo, however, had yet to be taken. 

* * *

It was their official one-year anniversary, not the pretend relationship one, and the couple was finishing their dessert of sugar-dusted strawberries on a rose petal covered balcony. Kara longingly gazed at the woman of her dreams, watching sticky sweet juice spill over her lips as she bit into the last strawberry. 

“I can’t tell if you are staring at me or the strawberry.” Lena chuckled, winking at the flustered blonde.

“Both.” Kara replied quickly, “I’m staring at both.”

“And why is that darling?” Lena giggled, nibbling on the last of the berry.

“Staring at you because I love you, and you look so beautiful tonight, but I’m also staring at the strawberry because it gets to touch your lips right now and I don’t. I’m honestly really jealous of it.” She laughed, sending a wink of her own over to the brunette.

Lena blushed, setting down the stem of the berry. “Who says you can’t touch my lips right now?”

“Me.” Kara sighed wistfully. “I really wanna kiss you right now too.”

“Care to explain?” Lena asked with a deadly quirk of her eyebrow and a smile firmly settled on her lips.

“Well, if I kiss you, I’ll get carried away, and I won’t ask you my question,” Kara said calmly. “And I really want to ask you my question.”

Lena’s heart thudded painfully hard in her chest, cursing her internal organ for betraying her outwardly presented calm demeanor. “I don’t see why you can’t do both,” Lena said slowly, reaching over the table to play with the tips of Kara’s fingers. “Ask me your question and then kiss me afterward.”

Kara smiled, listening to the brunette’s increased heart rate, “I think that can be arranged…” She chuckled lightly, grabbing Lena’s hand and rising from the table pulling the brunette up with her.

Kara took a moment to stare at the younger woman, taking in every detail of this moment, memorizing it. Lena smelled like lavender and the wind carried the scent over to the blonde with its gentle breeze. The dark green dress she wore hugged the brunette’s curves like it was made for it, the thin material gliding down Lena’s body like silk. Her hair was down, it had gotten longer as the year progressed. Kara nearly swooned every time her girlfriend took her hair out of its signature bun or ponytail, watching the raven-colored locks flow freely down past her shoulders. Of course, Lena had noticed this reaction and delayed her usual haircut in favor of seeing the blonde nearly faceplant every time she shook out her hair.

It was almost a full three minutes before Lena spoke up, nervously laughing at the blonde in front of her. “Your staring, darling. Do I have something on my fa-”

“-You’re so beautiful.” Kara blurted.

Lena blushed, looking down and away from her lover’s blue eyes. “You haven’t looked in a mirror today have you?” she murmured. “You look breathtaking, as per usual.”

“No, not just your appearance,” Kara said softly, using her free hand to guide the brunette’s head back up to meet her gaze. “You are beautiful, inside and out. You amaze me.” Kara smiled, running her thumb across Lena’s bottom lip. “You help the world just as much as I do, you know that right?”

Lena scoffed playfully, “I doubt that dar-”

“-Don’t doubt it. “ Kara said quickly, effectively cutting the brunette off. “You help with your brains, I help with my brawn. We make a good team. A Super and a Luthor.” Kara smirked.

Lena laughed, squeezing Kara’s hand softly. “A Super and a Luthor.” She repeated softly.

“You amaze me, Lena, you really do. I can’t think of a time when I’m not in total awe of you. While I fly around punching things for a living, you create things. You help people. You save lives just like I do.”

“Kara…”

“It’s true. You saved every alien in this city when you tricked your mom. You saved me so many times I lost count. You invented the app that records conversations once it detects voices going over a certain decimal level for victims of domestic abuse. Last year, the number of plastic waste in the ocean went down 10% because of your ‘Better Future’ program. You saved lives, Lena. You save them just as much as I do. I know you say I’m the hero but you forget you are one too.” Kara leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. “You are my hero, Lena Luthor.” She whispered softly.

Lena swallowed thickly, chasing down the urge to cry, “Darling I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Say you love me.” Kara grinned, blue eyes shining in the faint moonlight. 

“I love you, Kara. With all my soul, I love you.” Lena breathed shakily, her voice suddenly sounding rough.

“And I love you. That’s how I know.” Kara whispered.

“How you know?” Lena asked softly. “What do you mean?”

“It’s how I know that I want to marry you,” Kara replied tenderly. “How I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How I know I want to see you walk down the aisle, in a big white dress, with flowers in your hair. How I know that you and I will be great together, no matter what.” Kara stepped back reaching into her back pocket as she slowly began to kneel down on one knee.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, you are the sun that gives me flight, the light of my life. You are my best friend and the woman of my dreams. You make me a better person both in and out of the cape. You are my hero. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Kara gazed into green eyes, holding out a wedding ring with a princess cut emerald stone in the middle. The ring was accompanied by a silver wedding bracelet styled after the wedding bands Kara had grown up with on Krypton. The bracelet had three stones embedded in the metal, a deep blue sapphire and a blood-red ruby on either side of a sparkling diamond _._

Lena gasped, trembling fingers reaching out to lightly touch both the ring and bracelet. “Yes,” Lena whispered, voice heavy with emotion.

“Yes?” Kara echoed, a smile burning across her face.

“ _Yes,_ _Kara_.”Lena gasped, tears streaming down her face. “ _Yesyesyesyes-”_

Kara jumped up, sweeping up a giggling and crying brunette in her arms. “You said yes!” Kara cheered, laughing brightly as she twirled them both around in tight circles. Lena squealed with laughter, holding onto the blonde for dear life as she spun them around.

“You said yes…” Kara said as she gazed down at the woman in her arms when their happy giggles and cheers had eventually slowed down. “You’ll marry me.”

“Well, I can’t marry you without the proper gear, darling.” Lena sniffled, laughing as the blonde’s eyes grew comically wide, stepping away from their embrace to slide the bracelet and ring onto Lena’s wrist and ring finger.

“There, now it’s official.” Kara beamed. “You’re my fiancée.”

“Yes, I am.” Lena sighed happily, “And soon I’ll be your wife.”

“Rao,” Kara giggled, “My dream come true.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Kara’s favorite picture was taken that night. She printed out two copies on paper and one on the fancy glass that Lena loves so much. She placed the glass printed photo next to Lena’s favorite photo, and every night before bed she glances at it before she walks down the hallway, a surge of warmth blossoming out from her heart. It makes her smile the whole way to bed, happily snuggling into the love of her life’s neck, kissing her softly before the need for sleep catches up to her. The other two copies she printed out find themselves on their respective work desks. Lena staring lovingly at her copy whenever she has a free moment and Kara fawning over her copy every time she thinks of Lena, which is about every ten seconds.

The glow of the multiple candles in the room gave the photo a warm touch. Kara didn’t even use a filter, that’s how perfect the photo turned out to be. The photo is of them in bed together, bare shoulders on display and rucked up sheets covering them from the chest down. Kara’s hair is messy, the blonde tresses having been obviously manhandled. Lena’s long locks flow over Kara’s, her hair isn’t as hilariously chaotic but it still screams ‘sex hair’ in all the right places. Kara is smiling brightly into the camera, her eyes glittering in the light. Lena is right next to the blonde kissing her softly on the cheek, her left hand gently cupping the side of Kara’s smiling face with the ring on her finger twinkling, even in the low light. If you look at it hard enough, you can see the faint smile Lena is desperately trying to hide with the kiss she presses into Kara’s cheek. As well as the even fainter outline of slowly appearing hickey that was firmly planted on the side of her pale neck.

Kara promptly posted the picture to her Instagram account, typing out a quick caption before turning off her phone to continue the night’s sexy activities. Lena roars with laughter when she reads the caption the next day, knowing the reason Kara chose it the second she finished reading it. 

It’s an ode to their beginning.

A little inside joke between the two of them about how they started their relationship in the first place, trying to prove James wrong about Lena having someone to hold at night. About having someone for Lena to love and love her back.

Under the photo, written between two heart emojis, the caption reads:

“Believe me now?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! this was a wild ride and turned out better than I thought it would XD(ngl I teared up when i finished this chapter). I want to thank my Beta reader Keirnll again for dealing with my ridiculous ass for this fic, you a real one girl.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the kudos and the comments and for the tear-inducing positive response on my second fic ever. You make me want to write more for you guys just so I can get the rush of reading your comments, and the rush of knowing you liked something that I (bored 26 y/o baby bi) wrote. I have another work already in process but its gonna be a one-shot (super long) that ends happily but boy does it take a minute to get there lolol(ANNGGGSSTTTTt).
> 
> To all of those who are stuck in quarantine because of COVID I hope my fic gave you something to smile about and hopefully distracted you from being bored out of your skulls for 2 weeks. My family is doing fine, despite being in a hot zone state. My uncle still thinks he has COVID even though he has literally coughed twice in 4 hours and hasn't had any fever in any way shape or form(or any of the other symptoms but I digress). Stay safe and healthy out there!
> 
> Like always comments give me life and they motivate me and sometimes make me happy cry, so please destroy my inbox
> 
> Anyways, thoughts?
> 
> Love,  
> L
> 
> p.s...
> 
> \----> me being an idiot on Tumblr (give me prompts?) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valle-girl018  
> \----> me being an idiot on twitter(i post updates for fics/ new info for fics/ my life snippets) https://twitter.com/Valle__girl

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST LET ME SAY...
> 
> i know it took me a while to write something new, but work and the holidays have been driving me insane. secondly i had planned to make this a like 20-something k one-shot but i was so excited to be writing again i had to post something or else my brain would explode. thirdly, i don't hate james okay? he is just the poor soul i choose to be the villain in this story. and LASTLY, idk my updating schedule for this fic. but i can say that it wont be every day like my last one. Maybe about once a week or so. and as always...
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Your comments give me motivation to write, and they also give me life i love them so much.
> 
> Love,  
> L


End file.
